Love the way you Rock
by NSmaniacs
Summary: Ela sempre o amou mais do que uma simples fã, mas precisaria mais do que amor para poder mudá-lo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love the way you Rock.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Apresentações, emoções e irritações.**_

Japão, Tokyo, ano 2000. Haruno Sakura é uma estudante de moda de 18 anos e tem como melhores amigas Hyuga Hinata e Mitsashi Tenten. São tipicas adolescentes, que se dedicam aos estudos, mas é claro, sempre caindo na farra nos feriados e fins de semana. Nas férias então... Prefiro nem comentar! Estudavam em uma das melhores faculdades do país. Eram extremamente ricas e as mais estilosas da cidade. A vida dos sonhos.

Sakura era linda. Olhos verdes como esmeraldas, cabelos róseos e longos, sedosos. Sua pele branca tinha uma aparência tão macia que todos tinham vontade de tocá-la. E seu rosto tinha feições angelicais, capaz de levar qualquer homem à loucura com tanta beleza. Já Tenten, era bonita, mas não tanto. Porém seu estilo lhe dava um certo _up_. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e curtos, e geralmente estavam sempre presos. Seus olhos combinavam com o tom de seu cabelo e seu rosto era redondo, o que lhe dava um ar fofo.

Hinata era timida. _Extremamente _timida. Seus cabelos negros e longos lhe eram o sonho de qualquer garota, por serem lisos e brilhosos. Seus rosto também era bonito, sua pele branca como a neve e seus olhos de um tom acizentado lhe davam um certo ar de mistério. E que homem não gosta de uma mulher misteriosa? Mas provavelmente se algum desses homens se aproximassem, Hinata já estaria morta por um infarte.

Sakura também tinha um melhor amigo, chamado Rock Lee. Ele podia ser considerado _estranho_ no patamar de beleza de Sakura. Suas sobrancelhas eram quase taturanas em sua testa e seu rosto redondo lhe dava um ar bem esquisito. Mas para Sakura, ele era quase um irmão, assim como para ele ela era uma irmã. Rock Lee na verdade estava mais interessado em Tenten, que não ligava a minima para ele e só se preocupava com o irmão de Hinata, Hyuga Neji, estudante de medicina.

As três garotas populares da faculdade eram elas. Obviamente. Sempre usadas como foco de fofocas e de odio das ralés, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata se divertiam juntas de qualquer jeito e tinham uma paixão em comum que podia ser percebida assim que entrassem em seu dormitório. Haviam pôsters da banda que elas mais amavam e que sabiam as letras todas de cabeça. Cada uma com seu idolo, mas amavam a banda mais do que a própria vida! A banda chamava-se Tokyo Hotel e era composta por Uzumaki Naruto, o vocalista gato e alegre, conhecido por esbanjar simpatia e ser um galinha. Uchiha Sasuke, melhor amigo de Naruto, que ficava no baixo e cantava algumas partes juntamente com o amigo. Conhecido pelo seu charme sedutor e seu mistério, ao contrário de Naruto, ele era extremamente frio.

Na bateria, Nara Shikamaru, conhecido por achar tudo complicado demais e o mais reservado. Mas um gato que consegue chamar a atenção de todas por sua cara sexy de preguiça... Agora para finalizar, na guitarra, Sabaku no Gaara. Ruivo de olhos verdes e rosto sério, era o menos observado, mas também não estava nem aí, sabia que tinha sua porcentagem de fãs espalhadas por aí. Naruto, com seus olhos azuis como o céu e seu cabelo loiro, nem preciso dizer que era o preferido de Sakura. Ela era louca por ele, mas sabia que as chances de ele saber que ela existia eram poucas.

Agora vamos à história, porque as apresentações estão feitas.

O sinal finalmente bateu, para a felicidade de nossas amigas. Para Sakura era o ultimo tempo de aula do dia, assim como Tenten. Já para Hinata, ela ainda teria mais dois. Hinata estudava publicidade. Tenten, fazia artes. Todas elas tinham algo em comum no final.

- Tenten, eu vou para o quarto. Estou com uma dor de cabeça horrivel e não sei o que pode ser... Você vai esperar a Hinata?

- Uhum. Coitada, não quero deixá-la sozinha aqui. Pode ir Sakura, e melhoras hein! Tem remédio na minha _necessaire_ se você quiser.

- Obrigada amiga. Fui! - Sakura caminhou lentamente até o dormitório e enquanto passava pelo corredor, esbarrou em algo. Ou melhor, em alguém. - Ai! Desculpe, te machuquei? - ela perguntou, percebendo que era uma aluna que ela nunca havia visto.

- Olhe por onde anda, garota! - disse a loira de olhos claros e com cara de arrogante. Aliás, ela era mesmo arrogante. Sakura ficou boquiaberta. Que garota indigente! Ela fora extremamente educada e a aluna _nova_ a trata daquela maneira? Irá se arrepender quando perceber a possivel amizade que perdeu. Hunf.

Sakura deu as costas revirando os olhos e adentrou em seu quartol. Dividia-o com suas melhores amigas e as paredes não eram brancas como todos os outros. Eram cobertas por posters da banda Tokyo Hotel.

- Cheguei meu amor... - disse ela dando um "selinho" na foto de Naruto estampada no pôster da banda. Sakura suspirou. - Você nem sabe que eu existo, não é? Mas tudo bem, eu supero isso. A unica coisa que eu não estou conseguindo superar nesse momento é essa maldita dor de cabeça! Cadê o remédio da Tenten?

Sakura meteu a mão na necessaire de Tenten e procurou a caixinha vermelha e branca do Tylenol. Quando a encontrou, levantou as mãos para o ar e agradeceu mentalmente. Depois de tomar o remédio, trocou de roupa e vestiu seu short jeans e um casaco de moletom. Deitou-se em sua cama e adormeceu.

Enquanto isso, Tenten esperava por Hinata sentada no pátio do colégio. Aproveitou que o pátio estava praticamente vazio e acendeu um cigarro. Tenten ao menos percebeu que Rock Lee se aproximava.

- Hey, Tenten! - gritou ele quando estava proximo, para anunciar sua chegada. Tenten rolou os olhos. Sabia que levaria dezenas de cantadas agora. Não podia negar, Rock Lee era fofo demais com ela, mas não fazia seu tipo. Definitivamente. Mas o sobrancelhudo nunca desistia.

- Oi, Lee...

- Tudo bem?

- Sim. E com você?

- Indo. O que está fazendo aqui fora sozinha?

- Estava esperando a Hinata sair da aula. E você? Não deveria estar estudando? Soube que terá prova amanhã. - Lee estudava engenharia mecânica e sim, teria prova no dia seguinte. Mas seu QI era bom o bastante para ele conseguir estudar só duas horas e tirar 10 no teste. E convenhamos... Ele preferia flertar com Tenten do que estudar, né? Que cara não gosta disso? Pf!

- Sim eu tenho, mas eu estou sabendo a matéria então não precisa se preocupar. E são 4 horas da tarde ainda. Tenho muito tempo - ele completou, dando um sorriso. Tenten balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando claro que achava aquilo errado.

- Já era para a Hinata ter saído.

- Calma. Porque a pressa? - Lee se aproximou e colocou o braço no ombro de Tenten, que permaneceu imóvel. O que ela faria, dar um soco nele? Não. - Então, vocês vão sair esse fim de semana?

- Acho que Sakura já lhe disse os nossos planos não é? Não sei porque está me perguntando, então.

- Caramba Tenten, porque você é sempre tão grossa comigo? Até parece que eu te fiz algum mal... - Tenten sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

- Olha, Lee... Desculpa. Só to um pouco nervosa, só isso.

- Quer dizer que você fica nervosa todos os dias? E sempre que eu ficou perto de você?

- Isso tem um sentido duplo?

- Se você quiser pode ter... - Lee riu. Tenten não resistiu e acabou rindo também. - Está vendo? Não é tão ruim assim ficar perto de mim, Tenten.

- É, pode até ser bom. Se você começar a falar coisas engraçadas e não ficar me paparicando como um bebê!

- Ok, prometo. Ei, quem é aquela? - perguntou Rock Lee, vendo uma aluna desconhecida atravessando o pátio. Ela era loira, de olhos claros... E veja! A mesma garota arrogante que esbarrou na Sakura. - É nova aqui? - ele perguntou a Tenten.

- Sei lá. Acho que sim, nunca a vi por aqui antes! Bonita.

- Sim, e como!

- Tsc...

- Ciumes?

- Nunca! - gritou Tenten, rindo. Em seguida surgiu Hinata, carregando sua bolsa e seus livros. - Aleluia irmãos! Pensei que eu tivesse que ir até lá para trazê-la pelos cabelos.

- Desculpa, eu tive que ficar um tempinho extra dentro da sala. O-Oi Lee... - Hinata ficando vermelha em 3, 2, 1...

- Oi Hinata. Você está muito bonita hoje!

- Hahahahaha! Lee, você é cruel com a Hina! - Tenten completou quando viu a amiga completamente vermelha. Lee adorava brincar assim com Hinata porque achava fofo o jeito como ela era timida. - Vamos amiga, temos que cuidar da Sakura. Ela está com dor de cabeça e não podemos deixá-la sozinha nesse estado.

- Ok, v-vamos.

- Ah, Tenten - chamou Lee. - Diga a Sakura para falar comigo quando puder. Não falei com ela hoje.

- Pode deixar. Até mais tarde Lee.

- Até.

As duas foram ao dormitório e encontraram Sakura dormindo completamente esparramada na cama. Tenten e Hinata tiveram todo o cuidado de não acordá-la e assim que entraram, repetiram o ritual de Sakura. Cada uma beijou seu idolo no poster. Hinata era louca por Sasuke. Já Tenten, louca por Gaara. Mas por enquanto, contentava-se em paquerar Neji.

- Hinata, onde está o seu irmão? Não o vejo desde ontem.

- Provavelmente fujindo de você amiga - brincou ela. Tenten levantou o dedo do meio e sorriu irônica. - É brincadeira. Ele está estudando que nem um louco. Sabe como é... Medicina você tem que decorar muita coisa. Qualquer erro, argh!

- Sei. Bom... Agora que estamos aqui, o que vamos fazer?

- _Eu_ tenho que fazer uma apresentação de power point para amanhã, então se você me dá lisença, vou começar agora! - disse Hinata pegando seu laptop no armário. Todas elas tinham um e ficavam guardados no armário, um do lado do outro.

- Amanhã? Céus, o que há de errado com esses professores? Eles tinham que dar mais tempo.

- Concordo. Mas enfim... Ninguém dá moleza mesmo. Silêncio, por favor.

- Ah, ta bom... Vou ficar no Twitter a tarde inteira então. Não tenho trabalho nenhum e nada para fazer.

- Vai no shopping. Você não queria comprar umas roupas novas? Aproveite que a Zara está em _sale_ e vai gastar a "energia" do seu cartão de crédito. Garanto que sua mãe não vai se importar! Além do mais, a coleção nova chegou essa semana.

- Hm... Boa idéia. Mas sozinha? Não tem graça Hinata!

- Ué, o que você quer que eu faça? Não vou deixar de fazer o trabalho, nem pense nisso - Hinata sabia que era o que Tenten estava pensando naquele momento. A morena riu. - Porque não convida o Lee?

- O quê? - Tenten gritou, mas se arrependeu. Havia esquecido que Sakura estava dormindo. Para sua sorte, a rosada não acordou e continuou sonhando. - Você ficou pirada agora é? Nem morta. Ele vai achar que eu estou dando brecha.

- Você quem sabe. Vá sozinha, nada melhor do que fazer comprar sozinhas com calma. Na minha opinião!

- Ok, ok... Eu vou. Estou saindo. Beijos!

- Beijos amiga!

Tenten deixou o quarto e foi até o shopping para fazer compras. Horas depois, Hinata estava quase terminando seu trabalho, quando Sakura finalmente acordou.

- Oi bela adormecida.

- Hinata? Ah, oi!

- Está melhor? Tenten me disse que estava com dor de cabeça hoje mais cedo... -Sakura levantou da cama e se espreguiçou.

- Sim. Bem melhor. Achei que minha cabeça ia explodir. - Sakura olhou para o computador. - O que está fazendo?

- Terminando uma apresentação para amanhã... Estou morrendo.

- Meus pêsames. Ai ai, vou entrar no twitter.

- Viciada!

- Claaaaro que não. Eu tenho vida social e preciso saber o que está acontecendo no mundo neste exato momento! - Sakura disse fingindo cara de indignada. Hinata riu. A rosada foi até sua bolsa e pegou seu Iphone. - Ah, nada como não precisar ligar o computador só para entrar no twitter.

- Tecnologia é uma merda. Deixa as pessoas mais preguiçosas! - disse Hinata rindo. Sakura sorriu e se jogou em sua cama novamente. Assim que fez o log in, Sakura leu toda a sua home. Todos os dias ela tentava conseguir um reply de Naruto e nunca perdia as esperanças. Foi então que quando entrou em "mentions" para ver quem havia falado com ela ou falado sobre ela, ela ficou paralisada. Ela queria gritar, chorar, espernear, mas não conseguia.

- S-Sakura? Está tudo bem? - perguntou Hinata desligando seu computador. Ao ver que a amiga estava paralisada, ela lhe deu um tapa. - Sakura!

- AI MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS!

- O que foi mulher?

- EU NÃO ACREDITO, NÃO ACREDITO MEU DEUS!

- Haruno Sakura me diz o que está acontecendo agora ou vou ser obrigada a te estapear de novo!

- Eu consegui, amiga! Eu recebi um reply do Naruto! Meu Deus, Uzumaki Naruto falou comigo!

- O QUÊ? NÃÃÃÃO! Lê, lê!

- Então, eu tinha enviado "será possivel conseguir um reply ou um follow de você?" e ele respondeu com isso: "É claro que é possivel! Para você, sua linda, eu dou os dois e mais um pouco". AAAAAH! Vou ter que dar retweet.

- Meu Deus, você é muito sortuda Sakura. Gente! Eu sonho com um reply assim do Sasuke todo santo dia.

- Ah, Hinata... Você sabe, o Sasuke é mais frio que o Naruto. Ele quase nunca responde fãs. Mas quem sabe? Nunca desista, minha amiga. Você viu? Eu cosegui depois de muito tempo!

- Eu sei amiga. Eu acredito que um dia eu consiga.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu preciso ligar para o Lee agora e contar!

- Liga então. Ele estava querendo falar com você, porque não te viu o dia inteiro...

- Ok.

Sakura pegoru no celular e discou o numero de Lee rapidamente. Já sabia de cabeça. O conhecia a mais de 5 anos e ele nunca havia mudado de numero. Demorou um pouco para que ele atendesse, mas assim que ele o fez, Sakura gritou.

- Lee, adivinha o que aconteceu?

- Não faço ideia Sakura! Porque você não me diz?

- Engraçadinho - ela disse rindo. - Uzumaki Naruto me mandou um reply no twitter! Você acredita? Meu Deus, que sonho.

- Uau! Parabéns Sakura, você conseguiu. Estou feliz por você.

- Obrigada _friend_. E você, como ta? Não te vi hoje o dia inteiro! Fiquei com saudades.

- Estou bem, estudando como um boi. Eu também. Onde você andou hein mocinha?

- Por aí, negociando drogas.

- Hahahahahaha! Muito engraçadinha você. Ah, sabia que temos uma aluna nova?

- Sei, esbarrei nela hoje de manhã. Uma loira?

- Exato. Nunca a vi antes.

- Nem eu. Mas já vou aivsando que quero você longe dela, Lee! Ela é extremamente arrogante. Quando eu pedi desculpas, ela mandou eu olhar por onde andava.

- Nossa. Bom, nem todas as garotas bonitas podem ser simpáticas que nem você e suas amigas.

- Own, obrigada Lee. Bom, vou deixá-lo estudar. Quer me contar algo?

- Na verdade... Sim.

- Sobre a Tenten, aposto.

- É! Você acertou de novo Sakura. Bom, hoje eu fui me sentar ao lado dela enquanto ela esperava a Hinata, e bom... Parece que ela realmente não gosta de mim. Acho que você tem razão. Eu tenho que seguir em frente.

- Eu te visei, Lee... Não é que a Tenten não goste de você. Ela gosta, mas de um jeito diferente entende? E se você continuar insistindo, vai acabar afastando ela de você, friend.

- Hm. É, acho que vou seguir o seu conselho. Mas e aí, algo programado para esse fim de semana?

- É claro! Vamos ao Ice Club. Aquele que inaugurou a uma semana atrás, sabe?

- Uhum. Ótima ideia. Então amanhã combinamos isso. Vou estudar. Beijos, tchau!

- Ok Lee, beijos.

Sakura desligou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Hinata estava saindo do banheiro.

- E aí?

- Ele ficou feliz. Mas acho que ele não está muito por causa da Tenten...

- Ainda isso?

- Sim. Sei lá... Eu sei que a Tenten não quer. Mas o Lee é super gente boa e acho que ele saberia tratá-la do jeito certo, Hinata. Porque não podemos confiar em homem nenhum hoje em dia.

- Eu sei Sakura, mas se ela não quer, o que nós podemos fazer? Deixa ela. Ela é louca pelo Neji, você sabe...

- É. Bom, acho que seu irmão também não é como os outros, não sei.

- Ah, meu amor! Neji pode ser tão escroto quanto esses homens que conhecemos em boates.

- Jura? Nunca imaginei. Sei lá, vocês são muito diferentes então.

- Com certeza.

- Hinata, porque você é tão timida na frente de garotos, mas com suas amigas não?

- Porque estou acostumada a vocês duas e sei que posso ficar à vontade. É bem mais facil assim! - Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça. - Espera... Cadê a Tenten?

- Ela foi no shopping sozinha fazer umas comprinhas. Como eu tinha que fazer o trabalho e você estava dormindo, ela decidiu fazer alguma coisa além de ficar o twitter a tarde inteira...

- Hum. Que bom! - Sakura levantou-se em um pulo e foi até o guarda-roupa gigantesco. Abriu a porta da sua divisão do armário e estava completamente bagunçado. - Oh céus... Como vou achar uma roupa no meio disso aqui?

- Onde você vai mulher?

- No shopping encontrar a Tenten. Vou fazer umas _comprinhas_ também. Quer vir?

- Estou morta. - Assim que Hinata completou a frase, Sakura fez sua melhor carinha de cachorro pidão. - Nem vem! Fico exausta só de pensar em andar naquele shopping enorme e ter que entrar em cabines de prova. Não, vou ficar aqui!

- Você consegue ser uma velha às vezes, sabia? Onde está a Hinata que eu conheço, meu Deus?

- Está bem aqui, mas no momento eu fiz mais do que você e Tenten juntas ok? - ela disse e Sakura riu. A rosada virou as costas à amiga e começou a vasculhar seu guarda-roupa, em busca de uma roupa. Acabou encontrando um vestido azul marinho, com estampa floral que batia na coxa, um pouco acima do joelho. Para completar o look, ela colocou um cinto acinturado e vestiu um casaquinho de crochê preto. Calçou uma sapatilha preta com paetês na frente, pegou sua bolsa e antes de sair, pegou seu iphone e deu um leve beijo na testa de sua amiga.

- Até mais amiga!

Dito isso, Sakura saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao portão da faculdade. Não havia necessidade de pegar seu carro, pois o shopping era a duas quadras dali. Quando estava a caminho, ligou para Tenten. A morena atendeu imediatamente.

- Tenten, estou indo praí.

- O que? Porque?

- Soube que você foi gastar seu dinheiro e nem me convidou! Estou indo para o shopping fazer umas comprinhas básicas. Sabe como é, final de semana chegando e eu não faço ideia do que vestir!

- Ah, sim. Então você preferia que eu te acordasse? Acho que não né... Mas vem sim, eu te espero na porta.

- Ok. Beijos.

Sakura desligou a chamada.

_Enquanto isso, em algum lugar de New York..._

- Cara, nem acredito que a turnê vai terminar. Foi um ano inteiro, mas valeu a pena! - disse Uzumaki Naruto. A banda Tokyo Hotel estava terminando a sua turnê mundial e a penultima cidade era New York. Como bons patriotas que são, a banda decidiu deixar o final da turnê para a cidade natal. Tokyo, onde fariam 2 shows.

- Eu to exausto... Não aguento mais viajar de um lugar pro outro... - disse Shikamaru. - Porque turnês são tão complicadas?

- Para com isso. Naruto, passa a cerveja! - Sasuke gritou. - Está quase terminando pessoal. Mas aqui entre nós, vou sentir falta disso... Foi muito bom! E todas aquelas vadias nas festas. Nossa!

- É, meu caro! - começou Naruto. Um galinha que se prese, tem que comentar sobre as _vadias_. - Essa era a melhor parte. Meu Deus, só gata. E falando em gatas, hoje entrei no meu lindo twitter e mandei um reply para uma fã minha. A mulher mais linda que eu já vi, sinceramente... Olha aqui, olha! Sou foda!

- Qual é o nome dela? Deixa eu ver a foto! - disse Sasuke, enquanto Naruto acessava seu twitter pelo Iphone. Quando abriu a foto de Sakura, Sasuke ficou pasmo. Era realmente linda.

- Eu disse. Olha os olhos... Meu Deus. Se algum dia encontrar com ela, juro que eu faço um estrago.

- Cuidado Naruto... Ela pode não ser desse tipo. - Disse Gaara, como sempre, com seu jeito sério.

- O Gaara tem razão. Nem todas são assim, cara!

- Ah para Gaara, Shikamaru! Por favor, né? Sermão a essa hora não rola. E toda mulher tem um lado perverso, basta soltá-lo.

- Vai nessa...

- Garotos, vocês vão entrar em 5 minutos. Se preparem! - o produtor da banda anunciou. Todos se levantaram dos sofás confortaveis e se dirigiram ao palco para fazer sua ultima apresentação nos EUA.

_De volta a Tokyo..._

- Oi amiga! Demorei um pouco porque vim a pé.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Eu também. Então... Onde vamos?

- Zara, pelo amor de Deus! Adoro as roupas de lá. E vejo que você já acabou com a loja né? - ela riu. Tenten balançou as sacolas pretas e sorriu triunfante.

- Ah! Preciso te contar uma coisa. Você não sabe o que me aconteceu!

- Não sei mesmo, você ainda não contou... - Sakura deu um tapinha ca cabeça de Tenten. - Ai!

- Muito engraçada você. Agora se liga, é muito perfeito! Eu, Haruno Sakura, recebi um reply de Uzumaki Naruto! Você acredita?

- O quê? Mentiraaaaa!

- Não, é muito sério isso. Depois te mostro, quando chegarmos na faculdade. Agora vamos comprar! - Sakura e Tenten entraram na loja. Mas Sakura ouviu um assunto interessante, entre duas garotas que estavam proximas.

- Eu soube, temos que comprar os ingressos agora! Está vendendo em uma loja de esportes aqui do shopping, vamso lá depois.

- Claro! Não posso perder a final da turnê da Tokyo Hotel aqui por nada!

Sakura gelou. Tokyo Hotel em Tokyo para finalizar a turnê? Como ela _não _sabia disso? Que absurdo! Ela tinha que comprar ingressos para a área vip imediatamente, antes que terminasse.

- Tenten, mudança de planos. Não vou comprar roupa nenhuma. Vamos comprar nossos ingressos para o show da Tokyo Hotel aqui na cidade.

- O que? Que show, Sakura, eles estão em New York...

- Eu sei, mas eles vão finalizar a turnê aqui. Acabei de ouvir a conversa de duas meninas! Vamos!

- Ué... Como? Nenhuma revista, nenhum jornal, nem mesmo no twitter foi anunciado! O que aconteceu com esses meios de comunicação, hein? -Tenten e Sakura correram até a uma loja e compraram os ingressos vip. Sakura, como boa amiga, comprou também o de Hinata e depois cobraria à amiga que lhe pagasse. Depois disso, foram correndo para a faculdade. Eram 7:30 da noite quando chegaram. Hinata já estava de banho tomado e assistia televisão, quando suas amigas chegaram ofegantes e gritaram. Hinata, extremamente confusa, não entendia nada.

- Hina, Hina, adivinha/

- O que foi Tenten? Não me diga que Gaara lhe respondeu no twitter.

- Não nada disso. Mas tem a ver com ele e com o resto da banda. - Nesse exato momento, Sakura e Tenten puxaram os ingressos do show. Hinata surtou e começou a pular junto com as amigas. De repente, alguem bateu à porta, interrompendo a felicidade das meninas. E para acabar com a felicidade que havia, era a nova aluna com uma cara de nojo. Para piorar a situação, quem abrira a porta fora Sakura, que quase vomitou quando viu quem era.

- Você e suas amiguinhas podiam por favor, _calar a porra da boca_? Há pessoas tentando dormir no quarto do lado, querida.

- Ah, jura? Dormir a essa hora? Estranho... Por acaso é sono de beleza? Olha, se for, já vou avisando que não está fazendo muito efeito. Além disso, sua arrogância a estraga ainda mais, meu amor. Se quer dormir, faça-o, com o nosso barulho. _Bye_! - Disse Sakura, acenando um tchauzinho para a loira que ficou boquiaberta. Hinata começou a rir sem parar, juntamente com Tenten e em seguida Sakura.

- Ai ai, essa vadia tem que aprender a se comportar.

- Nossa, Sakura, você acabou com ela. Ela é a aluna nova, não é?

- Uhum! E acha que já manda. Coitada. - Hinata completou. Tenten e Sakura foram tomar banho e depois disso acabaram adormecendo. Estavam cansadas e no dia seguinte teriam que acordar cedo.

O show seria dali a uma semana. Elas teriam que aguentar uma semana inteira de ansiedade para ver seus idolos e Sakura faria de tudo para ser notada por Naruto. Não seria muito dificil. Ela estaria na área vip, que ficava colada ao palco.

No dia seguinte, as meninas se levantaram e foram para suas devidas aulas. Sakura teria que modelar alguns vestidos hoje, então o dia seria longo. E para deixá-la mais animada, a aluna nova estava em sua turma.

- Era só o que me faltava... - murmurou Sakura consigo mesma. O professor interrompeu a aula e Sakura olhou para ele confusa. Ele nunca havia feito isso antes, principalmente na hora em que eles estavam em aula prática no atelier.

- Queridos alunos, hoje temos uma nova aluna. Querida, venha aqui na frente para se apresentar aos seus novos colegas.

- Claro, sr. Hatake. - Hatake Kakashi era professor de Sakura. A loira foi até à frente da tumar e com um sorriso sinico, apresentou-se. Até que enfim sabemos o nome dessa coisa. - Olá. Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love the way you Rock.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Contagem regressiva.**_

- Oi, Ino! - respondeu a turma em coro. Sakura revirou os olhos. Parecia turma de creche.

- Bom, querida Ino, acho que agora pode voltar ao seu lugar. Continuem trabalhando gente!

O sinal finalmente bateu e Sakura pôde se livrar daquela sala. Adorava estudar moda, mas algumas pessoas dificultavam o seu trabalho. Era hora do almoço. Sakura esperou por Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata e Neji para ir almoçar. Quando estavam todos juntos, foram até a cantina e sentaram-se na mesma mesa.

- E aí Lee, como foram as provas? - perguntou Sakura. Lee sentou ao seu lado e antes de responder, deu uma garfada em seu macarrão.

- Ótimas. E a sua aula?

- Mais ou menos. Adivinhem quem está na minha turma?

- A aluna nova? - chutou Hinata. Sakura assentiu. - Nossa, que merda amiga. Qual é o nome dela?

- Yamanaka Ino. Tsc... Só espero que ela não nos incomode mais.

- Ino é aquela loira gostosa que entrou na faculdade? - perguntou Neji, com seu tom machista. - Ela é gata. - Sakura olhou imediatamente para Tenten e viu o semblante da amiga mudar completamente. Sutil como sempre, Sakura deu uma cotovelada na morena.

- Ai! O que foi, Sakura?

- Ah? Nada, eu hein, nem fiz nada!

- Ok, foi a minha mãezinha então. Fala logo.

- Não fiz nada garota, calma. Só esbarrei em você sem querer... Só isso. - Lee percebeu e ficou triste com isso. Sabia o quanto Tenten gostava de Neji e que ele cagava para ela. A vida é injusta, ninguém te disse isso Lee?

Tenten olhou por cima do ombro de Hinata e viu Ino andando e conversando animadamente com mais duas garotas e um garoto. Eram Temari, Karin e Sai. As pessoas mais nojentas que Tokyo University já havia conhecido!

- Bom, não me admiro que ela tenha amigos como eles. Se dão bem.

- Está explicado. Neji, o que vai fazer esse fim de semana? - perguntou Sakura. - Eu e as garotas estamos pensando em ir ao Ice Club nesse sábado. Lee também vai. Quer ir?

- Não sei se vai dar. Tenho provas durante a semana...

- Ah irmãozinho, vamos. Não saimos juntos a tanto tempo! - implorou Hinata. Tenten sabia melhor do que ninguem que as amigas só estavam chamando Neji por sua causa. E se ele recuzasse, com certeza ela ficaria chateada.

- Vou ver, ok?

- Ótimo, vou considerar isso um sim. É só sábado á noite. Quer dizer... quem estuda sábado à noite?

- Pessoas preocupadas com seu futuro? - brincou Lee. Sakura riu e deu um soco no ombro do amigo, deitando a cabeça no mesmo lugar logo em seguida. Infelizmente, o sinal havia batido e eles tiveram que voltar para suas aulas. No corredor, quando Sakura saiu da sala rapidamente para ir ao banheiro, foi surpreendida por Sai. Ela tinha alguns probleminhas com esse garoto, já que ele a perseguia frequentemente!

- Ei ei, gatinha. Onde vai?

- No banheiro. Estou em aula, Sai, me deixa em paz...

- Porque essa raiva de mim? A unica coisa que eu quero é um beijo e você me trata assim? Que crueldade, Sakura.

- Ha, ha, ha. Sou tão cruel, né? Fui eu quem te embebedei e tentei te comer na festa de fim de ano da faculdade, não é Sai? Poxa, tinha me esquecido. Agora sai da minha frente, vamos!

- Adoro meninas assim... - Sai se aproximou e prendeu Sakura na parede. Lentamente aproximou seu rosto do dela, mas para seu azar, Rock Lee estava saindo de sua sala e viu o que estava acontecendo.

- Ei! Larga ela seu desgraçado! - Lee correu e empurrou Sai, jogando-o ao chão. - Não toque nela, Sai. Senão serei obrigado a acabar com você de uma vez por todas!

- Ora ora... Eu estou me _cagando_ de medo de você Lee. Porque você insiste em atrapalhar nas horas boas?

- Horas boas? Pelo amor de Deus... Até parece que Sakura quer isso! - Lee puxou Sakura para perto de si. - Sakura, é melhor você voltar para a aula...

- O quê? Não sou maluca de deixá-lo aqui sozinho com esse troglodita. Volte _você_ para a sua sala Lee, que eu volto para a minha.

- Então volte para a sua primeiro.

- Promete que vai voltar também?

- Prometo...

Sakura assentiu e passou por Sai, sem olhar para sua cara. Adentrou a sala e assim, Lee caminhou em direção à sua. Mas antes que ele pudesse alcançar a porta, Sai pulou para cima dele e começou a lhe bater.

- Seu filho da mãe! - gritou Sai. Lee conseguiu se livrar de Sai e depois lhe deu um soco certeiro no nariz, que imediatamente começou a sangrar. Com o barulho, alguns professores e alunos sairam das salas para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sakura saiu, pois imaginava o que era e ficou decepcionada ao ver que o amigo havia quebrado sua promessa e pior: estava fudido. Provavelmente teria que fazer uma visita à diretoria da faculdade e levaria uma suspensão, no máximo. Assim que Lee viu Sakura fora da sala, ele desejou que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Ele pode ver a decepção estampada no rosto da melhor amiga. Sakura virou as costas e voltou à sala de aula, sem falar nada.

Enquanto a rosada estava sentada em sua cadeira, com o rosto coberto por suas mãos, ela sentiu alguem se aproximar. Quando levantou o rosto, era Tenten.

- O que aconteceu com Lee? Porque você não está lá para ajudar ele, menina? E que cara é essa?

- Ai Tenten... Prefiro não falar sobre isso agora, ok?

- Ah não, Sakura! Me fala o que aconteceu, por favor. Odeio ver você desse jeito. E odeio quando você não me conta o motivo...

- Foi culpa daquele idiota! O Sai!

- O que ele fez dessa vez? - Tenten colocou a mão na cintura e fez sua melhor cara de nervosa. Isso fez Sakura sorrir. - Tentou te agarrar de novo? Ah, por favor... Isso não é novidade.

- Exatamente. Só que dessa vez eu não tinha como escapar. Então o Lee apareceu, e depois ele prometeu que iria para sua sala se eu fosse para a minha primeiro. Eu fui. Mas depois eles começaram a se espancar... E... - Sakura segurou as lágrimas. Tenten abraçou a amiga e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Em seguida, Ino e Temari se aproximaram delas. Tenten revirou os olhos e se afastou de Sakura. Ofensas iriam rolar.

- Parece que seu amiguinho está encrencado, testuda. - Disse Ino para Sakura. Isso acabou com a rosada. Ela sabia que sua testa era um pouco grande, mas nada demais. E quem era aquela garota pra lhe falar isso? Olha o nariz de tomada dela, ugh!

- Não se esqueça do _seu_ amigo, porquinha. E parece que ele está mais ainda, não é?

- Como ousa me chamar de porquinha, garota? - Sakura e Tenten riram. - Estão rindo do que? Ridiculas.

- Não se desgaste Ino. Com elas não vale a pena.

- Oh, claro que não Temari. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, não é? Aliás, você sabe perfeitamente que não vale a pena porque não terá respostas boas para nós. Você _nunca_ chegará aos nossos pés. - Completou Tenten. Temari ia responder, mas se rendeu e fez jus ao que a morena havia dito. Ino olhou descrente para a amiga.

- Tsc. Porquinha...

- Seu nariz de tomada não nos engana, Ino querida. Agora volte para o seu curral. Xoxo. - Depois do que Sakura disse, Ino e Temari deram as costas e sairam. O cabelo longo de Ino bateu no rosto de Sakura, que desviou em seguida. - Argh, cabelo nojento.

- Essas duas vão nos dar problemas esse ano, sabia?

- Porque você acha isso amiga? Não tenho medo delas. Muito menos da Ino. Pra mim ela é igual a Temari e Karin!

- Por isso mesmo! Tsc, essas aí são algo. - Kakashi voltou à sala com todos os outros alunos, juntamente com Ino, que olhou de cara feia para Sakura. - Boa sorte, amiga. Você vai precisar.

- Obrigada Tenten. Volta para a sua aula... Seu professor já deve estar lá dentro.

- Ok. Até mais tarde. Quer que eu te espere na hora da saída?

- Não, pode ir pro quarto se quiser. Eu vou mais tarde hoje. Tenho aulas extras.

- Ah, ok então...

- Srta. Mitsashi, pode voltar à sua sala ou vai ficar aqui para aprender um pouco conosco?

- Ok, ok já to saindo Kakashi sensei! - Tenten levantou as mãos e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sua sala ficava do outro lado do prédio, perto da diretoria. Tenten correu até lá, mas parou quando viu Lee sentado em um banquinho do lado de fora da sala da diretoria. Caminhou até ele devagar. Lee segurava sua cabeça entre a mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. Tenten sentou-se ao leu lado e passou a mão em seu cabelo. Era bem macio. Lee olhou para cima e se assustou ao ver quem era.

- T-Tenten?

- Desculpa te assustar. É que eu te vi aqui... Bom, você estava sozinho e pelos vistos não está nos melhores dias. O que aconteceu, Lee? - perguntou ela extremamente meiga. Tenten surpreendeu-se com ela mesma. Não esperava ser tão simpática com Rock Lee, e não foi dificil. Talvez ela pudesse ser assim sempre.

- Sakura não lhe contou nada?

- Contou. Mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu para você cair na pilha de Sai...

- Ah. Claro. Bom, eu não suporto quando aquele imbecil encosta na Sakura. Tenho nojo dele, entende? E ele é que partiu para cima de mim. Eu ia cumprir minha promessa. Eu ia entrar na minha sala novamente, mas ele não deixou. Ele pulou em cima de mim e começou a me bater. Não pude evitar, Tenten... Eu dei um soco nele!

- Entendi. Cara, não fica assim. Vai passar, ok? É só você explicar para a diretora o que aconteceu e com certeza ela vai acreditar em você. Você sempre foi comportado, estudioso. Respeita todos os professores e todos os alunos. Totalmente o contrário de Sai, né? Fica tranquilo. Quanto a Sakura... Acho bom você conversar com ela mais tarde. Ela ficou decepcionada com você. Bem triste por sinal! Mas vai ficar tudo certo, Lee!

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Tenten. Sendo mais sincero do que nunca... Não esperava isso de você! - Tenten ficou surpresa com o comentário do sobrancelhudo. E pela primeira vez, não sabia o que responder. Então apenas sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele, saindo em seguida. Correu até sua sala e entrou, para continuar com a aula.

Para as nossas queridas, as horas se arrastaram até o fim daquele dia. Sakura não aguentava ouvir a voz de Ino e queria ir para seu quarto, se enfiar debaixo do cobertor e dormir. O sinal finalmente bateu, mas isso não deixou Sakura feliz. Ela ainda teria mais uma aula.

Hinata e Tenten se encontraram no corredor e foram juntas para o quarto, comemorar o fim de sexta feira com sua tipica bebedeira. Elas costumavam abrir uma garrafa de Absolut Peach e beber com Monster. Mas sem Sakura não era a mesma coisa, então as duas resolveram esperar a amiga chegar para festejar.

- Não tenho certeza se Sakura vai querer comemorar hoje, mas... - disse Tenten.

- Também não sei. Mas temos que animar ela, não acha? Seria bom se o Naruto respondesse ela de novo no twitter. Ia fazer o dia dela.

- Uhum! Bom, enquanto isso, vamos entrar nos _nossos_ twitters. - Tenten foi até o armário e pegou seu laptop, assim como Hinata. As duas entraram em suas contas e começaram a ler as suas páginas em busca de algum reply da Tokyo Hotel, mas não havia nada.

- Argh! Eles _nunca_ vão me responder. Desisto! Sakura é muito sortuda, cacete.

- Nem fala... Sasuke nunca vai me responder. Ele deve me achar uma idiota, pra ser sincera. Mas tudo bem.

- Ah Hinata, não fala assim. Sasuke pode ser um galinha sem coração, mas talvez ele te responda. Ele já respondeu fãs, não é? - por um segundo Tenten vacilou, mas acabou fazendo Hinata rir com a situação.

- Respondeu sim. Mas eram fãs lindissimas. Pareciam modelos!

- Até parece que você não é lindissima, né Hinata. Pelo amor de Deus, para de se botar pra baixo. Você é linda amiga.

- Obrigada Tenten...

De repente a porta do quarto das meninas abriu e surgiu Sakura, segurando sua bolsa Louis Vuitton em uma das mãos, enquanto carregava uma pasta na outra. Sem dar uma palavra, a rosada entrou no quarto, jogou suas coisas em sua cama e entrou direto para o banheiro. Tenten e Hinata se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada. Sabiam que teriam um trabalhão para deixar Sakura feliz. E Hinata sabia por onde começar. Ela levantou-se da cama e pegou seu celular.

- Tenten, eu tive uma ideia.

- Qual? Por cara, vamos precisar de uma idéia muito boa.

- Essa é ótima. Porque é a unica solução... Vou ligar para o Lee.

- O quê? Mas isso vai complicar as coisas Hina! - Hinata fez sinal de silêncio para Tenten e a morena jogou mas mãos para o alto, em sinal de desistência. Depois de alguns segundos, Lee atendeu.

- _Alô?_

- Lee, oi. É a Hinata.

- _Ah, oi Hinata! O que houve? Você nunca me liga..._

- Hm, b-bom... É que... Nós queriamos que você conversasse com a Saku. Seria bom, s-sabe? Ela está muito mal. Nem falou com a gente quando chegou aqui!

- _Ela está muito brava?_

- Eu não diria "brava". Eu diria chateada.

_- Hm... Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Mas tudo bem, eu vou até aí. _

- Ah, ok! Obrigada Lee. - E assim Hinata desligou. Tenten olhou para ela como se perguntasse "e aí". - Ele está vindo.

- Ótimo! Mas se der merda para o nosso lado, não quero nem saber. Eu te avisei.

- Relaxa amiga. Sei o que estou fazendo, ta? Daqui a pouco Sakura vai sair do banho e vai dar de caras com o Lee aqui. Eles vão ter que conversar... Você sabe como eles são, Tenten! Não ficam um dia brigados!

- Tomara né... - segundos depois, alguém bateu na porta. - Deve ser ele. - Hinata foi até a porta e a abriu. Era Lee.

- Oi Lee. Ainda bem que você veio... - disse Hinata.

- Tudo bem. Oi, Tenten.

- Oi... Bom, acho que vamos deixar você e a Sakura a sós. Não queremos interferir em nada. Boa sorte, Lee.

- Ok. Se ouvirem tiros, saibam que eu morri.

As duas riram e deixaram o quarto. Do lado de fora, ficaram sentadas no chão do corredor, vendo alguns alunos passarem e esperando ouvir alguma coisa da conversa.

- Com muita sorte, conseguimos fazer nosso ritual de sexta-feira! - Hinata riu.

Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto das meninas, Lee esperava sentado na cama de Tenten. Sakura finalmente destrancou a porta e o sobrancelhudo engoliu seco. Estava com um puta medo da reação de Sakura. Quando a rosada saiu do banho, vestindo seu baby doll da Victoria's Secret, ela congelou e ficou parada na soleira da porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lee? - ela perguntou, seca.

- Vim conversar com você. Acho que precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas...

- Hm. E o que te faz pensar isso? Você quebrou sua promessa, Lee... Prometeu que entraria na sala mas não entrou e se machucou. Deixou aquele imbecil de bater. Sabe o quanto doi em mim, vê-lo machucado, por minha causa? Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas poxa!

- Eu posso até ter quebrado minha promessa, mas não foi porque eu quis. Quando eu ia entrar na sala, Sai pulou em cima de mim e começou a me bater. Se eu não fizesse nada, ele teria acabado comigo Sakura! Desculpe, mas não foi culpa minha...

Sakura ficou calada por um tempo, refletindo. Sabia que não era motivo para ficar chateada com Lee, mas não queria que aquele cara chegasse perto de seu amigo. Suspirando, sentou-se ao lado de Lee e abraçou-o.

- Está tudo bem. Eu não estou chateada com você... Só _preocupada_. Você foi chamado?

- Uhum.

- E aí...?

- Digamos que está tudo bem. Eles só me deram uma advertência. Já ao Sai, deram uma suspensão, porque eu contei o que ele fez com você. Fica tranquila, Sakura!

- Ah, graças ao bom Deus! Posso dormir tranquila hoje, sem ter medo que esse tarado da machadinha entre no meu quarto de noite. - Rock Lee e Sakura riram juntos e as meninas abriram a porta. Tenten enfiou a cabeça para saber se podia entrar e Lee assentiu.

- Estão de bem?

- Aham. Vocês sabiam disso?

- Na verdade, foi a Hina que o chamou até aqui. Ela ligou pra ele. - Hinata deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Sua safada! Você armou tudo isso! Mas obrigada Hinata, sem você eu ainda estaria de mau humor e brigada com meu best. Mas e então, que tal comemorar com o nosso ritual de sexta-feira, meninas?

- Ritual? - interrompeu Lee, arqueando a sobrancelha. As meninas se entreolharam e riram. - Porque será que eu acho que não presta?

- Nós nunca dissemos que prestávamos.

- Agora você vai voltar para o seu quarto Lee, porque a noite é só das meninas! - Sakura empurrou-o até a porta, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e fechou a porta, deixando Lee confuso. Dando de ombros, o garoto voltou ao seu quarto.

Agora as meninas estavam em seu momento, rindo e bebendo Absolute com monster, como costumavam fazer toda sexta a noite.

_Enquanto isso, a Tokyo Hotel estava indo para casa..._

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Gaara estavam embarcando no vôo para Tokyo. Eles estavam exaustos do show, então nem falaram muito. Ocuparam a primeira classe inteira do avião e não tiraram os óculos escuros enquanto o avião não levantou vôo, porque não queriam ser incomodados com fãs histéricos.

Quando as luzes apagaram, todos adormeceram. Todos exceto Naruto, que resolveu ligar seu Iphone e twittar. Havia avisado sua irmã que estava indo para casa e ela prometeu buscá-lo. Aproveitando que estava no twitter, Naruto voltou ao perfil de Sakura e ficou observando a foto por um longo tempo. Aquela garota realmente era perfeita.

- Haruno Sakura... Nome de flor. E mora em Tokyo. Com certeza vai no show. - Ele disse confiante e dando um sorriso malicioso. Bom, vamos mandar um tweet.

uzumakinaruto: Tokyo, estamos a caminho! sakuraharuno espero que você vá ao nosso show ;)

- Pronto.

Naruto desligou seu iphone e dormiu. Seria uma longa viajem de Nova York até Tokyo.

_Voltando à Tokyo University..._

A semana estava passando rápido, até. Sakura estava ansiosa para chegar o dia do show, assim como Tenten e Hinata. Rock Lee acabou comprando o ingresso também, porque Sakura havia insistido bastante. "Eu garanto que você não vai se arrepender". Foi com essa frase que Sakura o convenceu.

Todos os estudantes da Tokyo University estavam falando sobre o show, mas muitos não podiam ir porque teriam provas na semana do show. Neji era um desses alunos. Tenten ficou um pouco triste no inicio, mas ficou contente ao lembrar que iria ver Gaara tocando no show.

O show era num sábado à noite. Nenhuma das três tinham a intenção de pegar fila, já que tinha lugares vips no show. Quando a banda chegou em Tokyo, foi a maior euforia. Muitas garotas ficaram do jeito que Sakura ficou quando viu o tweet que Naruto havia lhe mandado. E ela nem precisou falar nada!

- Oh my fucking god! - exclamou a rosada. - Tenten, Hinata, Lee! Venham aqui ver isso! Rápido! - os amigos se aproximaram e olharam para o laptop de Sakura. Tenten ficou boquiaberta, assim como os outros dois amigos.

- Um tweet do Naruto? Meu Deus, Sakura, vai tomar no...

- Epa! Não gosto desse lugar.

- Argh! - disse Hinata. Lee riu, junto com Tenten e Sakura. - E aí, você vai responder?

- Não sei. Devia? Por um lado eu quero, mas por outro vai parecer muito facil.

- Você tem razão. Quer saber? Responda - disse Tenten com uma certa malicia no sorriso. - Mas não dê uma afirmativa. Diga "Talvez." E ponto! Mais nada. Isso vai dar um ar de mistério!

- Ótima idéia Tenten! É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

- Vocês e esses caras ridiculos... Eles são vagabundos! Não fazem nada da vida. Cantam e transam com mulheres vulgares.

- Cala a boca Lee! - disse Hinata aborrecida. Ela nunca aceitava quando as pessoas falavam mal da Tokyo Hotel. - Ah, pelo amor Deus! O que _você_ faz, hein? Estuda engenharia mecânica e com certeza nunca vai ganhar nada do que eles ganharam.

- Realmente, não quero ganhar uma doença venérea. Obrigada pela preocupação, Hina! - Tenten não se conteve e começou a gargalhar. Sakura abafou uma risada.

O resto da semana passou voando e o sábado finalmente chegou. Sakura acordou 10 horas da manhã para ir até o shopping e fazer umas compras, porque queria estar linda naquela noite. Hinata foi com ela com a mesma intenção. Já Tenten, como havia feito compras uma semana antes, decidiu ir até a academia da faculdade. Enquanto Sakura e Hinata viam as araras de roupas da Zara, Karin e Temari passaram por elas. Por sorte, não se viram.

Sakura acabou comprando um vestido preto tubinho que batia no meio de suas coxas, e era tomara que caia. Para completar ela não precisava de nenhum acessório, apenas algumas puldeiras e o seu peep toe rosa.

Hinata comprou uma calça jeans e um top amarelo de bojo. Usaria sua amada ankle boot amarela e dourada. Tenten tinha um um short jeans, que usaria com meia preta por baixo e sapatilha. Um blazer preto tambem completava seu look. Parece que as nossas queridas vão arrazar corações esta noite.

Quando Sakura e Hinata voltaram para a faculdade, já era hora do almoço. Elas nem comeram. Preferiram planejar a noite. Mas parecia que as horas não passavam e elas começaram a ficar cada vez mais ansiosas.

Enquanto isso, no quarto do lado, Ino pegava sua bolsa. Temari entrou no quarto da amiga e ficou surpresa.

- Vai sair?

- Sim. Vou buscar meu irmão no aeroporto. O vôo dele já deve ter chegado.

- Irmão? Eu nem sabia que você tinha um, você nunca falou dele.

- Porque não acho interessante que as pessoas saibam que eu tenho um. E Temari, nem me pergunte o nome dele, por favor!

- Ok, ok. Tudo bem! Posso ir com você?

- É melhor não. Vou sozinha.

- Ta bom né... - Ino saiu e deixou Temari sozinha em seu quarto. A loira ligou para seu motorista e em menos de 10 minutos, uma limosine parou em frente ao portão da faculdade. Ino adentrou na limosine.

- Aeroporto agora.

- Sim, srta. Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love the way your Rock.**_

_**Capítulo 3: Yamanaka... Uzumaki?**_

Pois é queridinhos. Parece que Ino é mais poderosa do que pensávamos. Não é a toa que ela é arrogante! Sim. Ino é irmã de Naruto. Como? Vamos voltar a um tempo atrás e contar o que aconteceu na vida dessa menina.

Sr. Uzumaki e Sra. Yamanaka. Os dois se conheceram no trabalho. O sr. Uzumaki era um grande empresário e a Sra. Yamanaka era sua secretária. Os dois começaram a sair, se apaixonaram, casaram e tiveram dois filhos. Ino era a mais velha, Naruto o mais novo. Um ano de diferença, nada demais... Mas então os pais começaram a brigar e Ino sempre via sua mãe chorar e com razão. Então quando veio a história do divórcio, Ino ficou com ódio mortal do pai, porque sua mãe se suicidou. Sim... Ino decidiu que só usaria o nome Yamanaka e quando completou 18, se desfez do nome Uzumaki.

Bom, qualquer garota que fosse irmã de Naruto com certeza sairia espalhando isso para todos os amigos e seria a pessoa mais nojenta da face da Terra. Mas parece que nos enganamos sobre a nossa pequena Ino. Ela tem seus motivos. Não que ela odeie o irmão, mas sim porque ela quer ter amigos verdadeiros, e não interesseiros. Por isso ela não conta isso a ninguém. Aliás, está super certa. Ser exibida é o fim!

Bom, voltando à realidade: Ino estava a caminho do aeroporto quando recebeu uma mensagem de Naruto, avisando que já havia chegado e que estava pegando sua mala. Ino abriu um leve sorriso. No fundo estava feliz em ver seu irmão novamente. Ela ainda se lembrava de quando eles brincavam juntos, como era divertido. E lembra-se também dos amigos dele. Principalmente de Shikamaru. Não sabia ao certo porquê, mas havia alguma coisa atraente nele... E ela gostava de como ele conseguia ser sexy com aquela cara de preguiçoso.

A limosine parou na porta do desembarque e Ino não quis sair de lá, pois sabia a confusão que esperava a banda dentro do aeroporto.

- Não vai esperar seu irmão, srta. Yamanaka?

- Esperarei aqui, sr. Não quero ser pisoteada por meninas histéricas. - Ino mandou uma mensagem ao irmão, dizendo que estaria na limosine preta parada na porta do desembarque. Não demorou muito para Ino começar a ver flashes e ouvir gritos. Em seguida, sairam 4 garotos, superestilosos que correram para dentro da limosine enquanto seus seguranças colocavam as malas atrás.

- Irmãzinha mais linda do mundo! - gritou Naruto quando sentou ao lado de Ino. O menino a abraçou e ela abraçou-o de volta. - Isso foi uma recepção e tanto. Nossa!

- Fala aí, Ino! - disse Sasuke quando entrou. Seguido de Shikamaru e Gaara.

- Oi Ino, quanto tempo. - Gaara e seu jeito sério. Ah, que inconveniente. Ino apenas sorriu. Ela estava esperando que Shikamaru falasse alguma coisa, mas não saiu nada. Ele já estava dormindo.

- Esse amigo de vocês só dorme? - os intregantes da banda riram. - É sério... Mas enfim, isso não importa. Mandei as empregadas prepararem os quartos de vocês.

- Empregadas? Quartos? Ah, Ino. Nós iamos ficar no hotel.

- Ah. Porque não me avisou? A casa está completamente abandonada lá. Eu estou dormindo na faculdade.

- Faculdade huh? - perguntou Naruto sorrindo com uma certa malicia. Ele olhou imediatamente para Sasuke, que sorriu da mesma forma. - Pensou no mesmo que eu, Sasu?

- É claro! Ino, você pode nos infiltrar nessa faculdade? Deve ser cheio de gatas.

- Hah! Nem pensar. Naruto, já conversamos sobre isso antes. Vocês vão para a minha casa e pronto.

- Ugh! Ok, ok. Minha irmã sempre vence.

Eles chegaram ao casarão de Ino e ficaram boquiabertos. Parecia um hotel! Talve melhor do que eles iam ficar. Os meninos correram para seus quartos e largaram suas coisas lá. Em seguida, correram para o imenso jardim que havia na traseira da casa. Com churrasqueira e...

- Piscina! - gritou Naruto, se jogando dentro dela apenas de calça jeans. - Vem gente! Ino, vem também!

- Não, obrigada - disse Ino. - Eu tenho que voltar para a faculdade. Qualquer coisa é só ligar. Eu tenho que fazer um trabalho para apresentar na segunda feira então... não irei ao show de vocês.

- Como é? Ino, você não vai? - perguntou Naruto descrente do que ouvia. - Mas você...

- Eu não prometi nada. Naruto, eu realmente tenho que fazer esse trabalho. Se não fosse por isso, eu iria numa boa, você sabe disso. Por favor não complique as coisas...

- Ok. Espero que se saia bem no seu trabalho, então...

- Obrigada, Naruto. Bom meninos eu vou indo. Boa sorte no show mais tarde. Tem umas garotas irritantes da faculdade que vão ao show de vocês. Odeio elas, mas devo confessar que são lindas e estilosas.

- Já fez inimigos Ino? - perguntou Sasuke. - Que rápida!

- Haha. Não tenho culpa se elas se sentem inseguras perto de mim, meu amor. Agora tenho que ir mesmo. Até amanhã, meninos! Ah, Shikamaru, nem falei com você não é? - Ino jogou todo o seu charme para cima do moreno e aproveitando que ele estava completamente lezado, aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, bem perto da boca. Não pode evitar em ficar um pouco nervoso. Ele pigarreou.

- A-Ah! Oi, Ino.

- Ei cara, para de seduzir minha irmã!

- E-EU? Não fiz nada, eu hein, maluco! - Ino riu. Em seguida, deixou a casa e voltou à faculdade para se enfiar em seu quarto e assistir o show do irmão pela tv. Era a unica coisa que ela podia fazer.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata e Rock Lee estavam em seus devidos quartos, se arrumando para o show. Eram 7:30 da noite. Hinata foi a primeira a tomar banho e a primeira a se vestir. Sakura foi a ultima. Depois de passarem maquiagem, ligaram para Lee para saber se ele já estava pronto.

- Lee,sou eu, Sakura. Você já está pronto?

- _A muito tempo madame! Sou homem, esqueceu? Estava quase dormindo aqui..._

- Ótimo. Estamos todas prontas. Encontre a gente no portão da faculdade, ok? Beijos!

Sakura estava linda com seu vestido preto tubinho e seu peep toe rosa. Hinata também estava linda com sua saia de bandagem preta e com sua ankle boot amarela para cair bem com o top de bojo. Tenten estava simples, mas tão estilosa que estava perfeita.

- Vamos ver nossos idolos de perto esta noite meninas, nem posso acreditaaaar! - gritou Tenten.

- Pois é, amiga. Estou tão feliz! Não consigo nem pensar... Acho que eu vou desmaiar.

- Calma Sakura! Você não é nem maluca de desmaiar justamente na hora que eles começarem a cantar, né? Imagina se o Naruto te vê, que perfeito! Ele vai te reconhecer, com certeza.

- Não sei, acho que não. Ele deve falar com muitas fãs. E não sou só eu de linda naquele show, vocês sabem... Tem vocês também, pf!

As três riram. Quando chegaram ao portão, Lee já as esperava lá. Como sempre, pontual. Sakura, Hinata e Tenten deram um beijo em Lee e eles seguiram para o Pajero de Sakura, que iria diriji-lo. Em menos de meia hora eles chegaram ao estádio onde seria o show e como tinham entradas vip, não precisaram pegar fila. Seus lugares eram ótimos! Praticamente colados ao palco. Eles poderiam tocar nos membros da banda, se quisessem!

- Ai meu Deus, começa logo! - disse Sakura, batendo palminhas. - Eu quero ver o Naruto, meu lindo gostoso!

- Sakura, menos por favor.

- Ah vá, Lee. Somos mulheres loucas por esses caras e com os hormônios à flor da pele.

- Ugh! Meu Deus, vocês são loucas, isso sim. Só estou aqui porque você implorou e porque o som deles é legalzinho...

- Legalzinho? É maravilhoso, Lee. Além de terem integrantes fantásticos. Mas eu sou apaixonada pelo Naruto. Sei que ele nunca vai sair comigo, mas se ele já me respondeu duas vezes no twitter, acho que tudo é possivel!

De repente as luzes se apagaram e as meninas começaram a gritar desesperadamente. Rock Lee revirou os olhos. Foi então que Naruto pulo para o palco e fez uma pequena reverência para a platéia. Sakura gritou o mais forte possivel e não foi preciso acenar. Assim que os outros integrantes colocaram os pés no palco, Naruto olhou para toda platéia até parar em Sakura. Quando seus olhos pararam nos dela, o mundo parou. Ele sentiu uma coisa estranha, que nunca havia sentido antes. E ele ficou animadissimo em vê-la. Se é que me entendem...

- E aí Tokyo? - ele começou. - Todos preparados para estourar as cordas vocais?

- SIIIIIIIM! - um grito coletivo.

- Ótimo. Vamos lá!

- Vocês viram? Ele olhou pra mim, ele me viu! - Sakura gritou.

No palco, Sasuke sorriu para Naruto ao ver que a garota que ele tanto falava estava na plateia. Então aquela era Sakura. Bonita. Pensou ele. Mas seu olhar se voltou para Hinata, que estava ao lado de Rock Lee.

O som estava tocando e todos se divertindo, principalmente Sakura. Ela estava dorando essa história. Estava maravilhada. Então eles pararam de tocar a penultima musica e Naruto anunciou:

- Pessoal, vamos tocar uma musica do Trey Songz, só para levar vocês à loucura! Vamos lá gente.

_Every night up in the club  
getting money with the thugs  
starting out falling in love  
Then there was you_

And I don_,__t want to be a player no more Every night in the club tricking with different girl thought id never fall in love  
Then I met you  
Girl you changed my mind _

_One look and just one touch  
And I knew she was the girl for me like no other I had seen  
They say that I__,__m tripping  
But I know what I want  
This girl here is different she  
got something that they don__,__t_

She might be my lover  
She makes me want no other  
She don_,__t care if I go to  
the strip club ( Cuz she want to go to )_

I never met a girl like you that makes me want to settle down They showin me they booty  
( I_,__m already taken )  
Theres a lot of girls up in this club ( But baby I__,__m taken ) When that girl don__,__t groupie love ( I__,__m already taken )  
And it__,__s heart is made me but I know I can ( Baby I__,__m taken )..._

Naruto cantou a musica inteira olhando para Sakura. Ela estava quase desmaiando de tanta emoção. Não conseguia acreditar que seu idolo estava cantando _para ela._ Hinata e Tenten não pararam de gritar um segundo sequer e ficaram abraçando a amiga o tempo todo. Lee é que não ficou muito contente. Sabia o que aquele cara queria no final. Traçar Sakura. O show finalmente acabou. As meninas ficaram tristes e Sakura sentiu seu coração se partir. Ela não veria mais Naruto ao vivo.

- Poxa... Acabou.

- É... - estavam todos em silêncio. Até que alguem quebrou o gelo.

- Ei! Meninas, esperem aí. - Sakura virou imediatamente e avistou Naruto escondido atrás da cortina. Ele acenou para Sakura, que retribuiu com um sorriso enorme. - Não saiam, esperem a multidão sair que eu já vou até vocês.

Hinata ficou boquiaberta. Não preciso nem comentar sobre as outras duas, certo? Lee manifestou-se pela primeira vez desde o inicio do show. E digamos que não foi um comentário muito bom.

- Sakura, você vai mesmo ficar esperando esse cara? Eles são maldosos, só querem se aproveitar de vocês!

- Lee, nós somos maiores. Sabemos cuidar de nós mesmas, não acha?

- Não sei...

- Olha, não se preocupe ok? Se quiser ir para a faculdade, pode ir. Pegue um taxi ou leve o meu carro. Provavelmente voltaremos mais tarde. Mas eu ligo se precisar de ajuda, ok?

- Ta bom. Cuide-se, Sakura. E cuide da Tenten por mim também.

- Pode deixar. Xoxo!

Lee deixou as três e foi embora com o carro de Sakura. Quando toda multidão sumiu, Naruto saiu de seu esconderijo e se dirigiu até Sakura. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e ela começou a ficar nervosa.

- Ainda bem que você veio, Sakura! Pensei que o talvez fosse um não...

- A-Ah! Imagina. Eu adoro o som de vocês, não ia perder por nada.

- Que bom. É um prazer conhecer você pessoalmente. Além de extremamente linda, é simpática também. E essas são suas amigas, hein? Oi, meninas.

- Oi! - elas responderam juntas.

- Nossa, mas é o tri mais lindo de Tokyo. Quais são os nomes de vocês, lindas?

- O meu é Tenten, prazer.

- E o meu é Hinata!

- O prazer é todo meu. Então... Vocês querem ir no camarim? Acho que meus amigos vão adorar conhecer vocês...

- Claro! - disse Sakura. Naruto sorriu e pegou a mão de Sakura. A corrente elétrica que passou para o corpo dos dois foi algo mágico. Eles se olharam e sorriram. Naruto não largou a mão de Sakura um segundo e foi super carinhoso com ela. Quando todos chegaram no camarim, os meninos estavam sem camisa. Apenas Gaara estava decentemente vestido.

- E aí galera? Trouxe umas meninas comigo!

- Não acredito cara, você realmente ta gamado! - gritou Sasuke, rindo. Sakura corou ao ouvir aquilo e Naruto deu um beijo em sua testa. - Mas devo dizer que está de parabéns, ela é linda. E parece que tem amigas lindas também. Qual é o seu nome, minha linda? - perguntou Sasuke se dirijindo a Hinata. Ela mal podia acreditar. E agora sua timidez falaria mais alto, ou ela ia soltar a voz e falar com seu idolo? Vergonha na cara, colega. Esqueceu de tomar antes de sair de casa, né?

- H-H... Hinata.

- Gostei. Venha aqui, vamos conversar um pouco - Sasuke passou seu braço pelo ombro de Hinata e a puxou para um canto onde os dois ficaram conversando. Tenten não pode acreditar, ela estava sozinha lá. Sakura e Naruto estavam se divertindo, Hinata e Sasuke idem.

- Que sortudas desgraçadas... - sussurrou consigo mesma. Sakura olhou para Tenten e viu a amiga sozinha. Então resolveu fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la. Sabiam como Gaara era mais dificil de conversar por ser extremamente sério, mas ele era homem, certo?

- Hm, Naruto, posso te pedir um favorzinho? - perguntou Sakura.

- Todos! O que?

- Bom, minha amiga Tenten está meio sozinha ali. Hinata se arrumou com Sasuke. Ela é muito fã do Gaara, mas nós sabemos que ele mais _reservado_.

- Já entendi - ele interrompeu. - Deixa comigo, gata. Ei, Gaara, deixa de ser anti social e conversa com a Tenten. Vai deixar uma menina linda dessas na pista, irmão? - Sakura olhou para Naruto, descrente. - O quê?

- Não tinha como você ser um pouquinho mais discreto, talvez?

- Ah para. Como eu posso ser discreto numa situação dessas? Eu sou assim. Não sou de guardar as coisas pra mim. A vida me ensinou a não ser discreto, linda!

- Percebo... - houve um silêncio entre eles. Mas não foi um silêncio incomodo. Foi bom. Naruto não conseguiu desviar seu olhar de Sakura nem por um segundo, assim como ela dele. Os olhos de Naruto pareciam mais claros do que nunca. E o verde esmeralda de Sakura fazia Naruto querer olhar para eles todos os dias. Um frio na barriga começou a lhe incomodar, coisa que nunca havia acontecido a ele antes.

- Ah, como eu sou lerda. Estou aqui com você e nem tirei uma foto! Tenho que guardar esse momento pra sempre... Porque afinal, acho que a gente não vai mais se ver, né? - perguntou Sakura, com um tom de voz meio tristonho.

- Com certeza vamos tirar foto. Mas essa história de nunca mais nos vermos eu já não sei... Porque diz isso?

- Bom, pela lógica, você vai continuar cantando, se divertindo. E provavelmente não vai parar muito tempo aqui em Tokyo!

- Vamos terminar a turnê amanhã e depois disso ficaremos dois meses de férias, sabia? Seria um tempo bom para você? - Sakura ficou boquiaberta. Dois meses era um bom tempo. Muito bom por sinal! Mas ela ainda estava na faculdade, não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar badalando por aí quando Naruto pedisse. Tinha provas, trabalhos.

- Muito bom. Mas eu faço faculdade, tenho deveres, você sabe... Não sei se vou ter muito tempo.

- Sem problemas. Eu estou na casa da minha irmã! E quanto à faculdade... Você sempre pode sair comigo e com o pessoa nos fins de semana. Leve suas amigas. Acho que elas vão adorar.

Quando Sakura procurou por elas, viu que Hinata já estavam aos amassos com Sasuke. Sabia que a amiga era louca por ele, mas foi fácil demais! Isso deixou Sakura um pouco chateada, mas tudo bem, não se importaria com isso. Tenten e Gaara riam juntos e estava muito fofos juntos.

- É. Seria uma ótima idéia... Mas seria justo se eu te desse o meu numero. Pra combinarmos, sabe como é.

- Claro. Diga.

- 83000289.

- Pode anotar o meu também. Me parece ser justo. - Sakura sorriu e pegou seu Iphone, pronta para digitar o numero de Naruto. Aquilo era um sonho? Depois de Naruto dizer seu numero, Sakura pegou o Iphone, se aproximou de Naruto e tirou uma foto. - Nossa, você é rapida! Nem tive tempo de fazer uma pose decente.

- Garanto que você fica bem de qualquer angulo. Já eu... Tsc. Sou o terror das câmeras, acho que elas quebram se me verem.

- Retire o que disse agora!

- Porque? Estou falando a verdade, oras...

- Vocês mulheres. Quando vão aprender que todas vocês são lindas? Do jeito de cada uma, mas são. - Sakura realmente não esperava ouvir Naruto dizendo aquilo. Querida, nenhuma de nós. Naruto tinha sua fama de mulherengo e sedutor. Ótimo em cantadas. Seria apenas um jogo, ou ele estava sendo sincero? Bom, independentemente do que fosse, estava funcionando. Naruto aproveitou a situação e se aproximou de Sakura, colocou sua mão em seu rosto e afagou-o. Sakura fechou os olhos por um instane e sentiu borboletas em seu estômago. Sorriu. Naruto achou aquilo extremamente fofo e se derreteu. Sakura podia sentir sua respiração próxima e em seguida, o mundo parou. Os lábios de Naruto tocaram os de Sakura suavemente e a rosada deu permissão ao idolo. Naruto e Sakura estavam se beijando. Mas não era um simples e comum _beijar._ Não! Para Sakura aquilo era muito mais. Para Naruto foi diferente. Ele sabia que Sakura tinha algo de diferente, que ela não era como todas as outras garotas. E que talvez, ela não fosse apenas uma fã...

Sakura então parou o beijo e Naruto ficou um pouco confuso.

- O que houve?

- Eu tenho que ir. Meu amigo deve estar preocupado... E amanhã eu tenho que estar na faculdade.

- Que amigo? Aquele estranho que estava com você?

- Sim, ele mesmo - Sakura não gostou muito quando Naruto falou aquilo sobre Lee. - Ele não é _estranho_. Ele é meu amigo.

- Ok, me desculpa. Não foi a minha intenção... - Naruto levantou-se, seguindo Sakura. - Você tem mesmo que ir embora? Estava pensando em levar você pra dar uma volta... - Sakura sabia muito bem o que era essa "volta". Ficou um pouco triste, mas deixou claro isso.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir, Lee deve estar preocupado. E eu não sou desse tipo de garota, Naruto. Sinto muito, mas eu sou sincera. Tenten, Hinata, vamos!

- O quê? Mas já?

- Eu sei que não é uma boa hora, mas Lee deve estar preocupado né?

- Ah esquece o Lee Sakura! - disse Tenten com raiva. - Por favor. Desgruda desse menino!

- Tenten! Para com isso - Sakura fez uma cara de socorro e Tenten finalmente entendeu. Ela suspirou e se despediu de Gaara, indo até a amiga. - Obrigada. Hinata, vamos?

- O-Ok...

- Sakura-chan, espera! - Naruto segurou Sakura pelo braço e a virou para ele. - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu não acho que você seja como as outras. Me desculpa. Era só uma volta mesmo...

- Naruto. - Ela disse com cara de brava. - Olha, tudo bem. Você é homem. Não o culpo por isso. Mas eu simplesmente não sou assim... E eu sei que não era só uma volta, não precisa esconder isso de mim! - ela disse rindo. Naruto ficou um pouco vermelho, deixando Sakura derretida.

- Ok... Não era _só _uma volta.

- Eu sabia. Bom, se quiser me ligar... Sabe o meu numero. Nossas baladas ainda estão de pé.

- Ok. Ótimo! Mas antes de você ir eu posso fazer uma coisa?

- Depen- Sakura foi imediatamente interrompida por um beijo. Naruto segurou seu rosto com as mãos e depois de alguns segundos o soltou e Sakura pode finalmente respirar. Tenten e Hinata se entreolharam e abafaram risinhos, que Sakura pode ouvir perfeitamente.

- O-Ok... Eu... Vou indo.

- Ta. Até amanhã!

- Amanhã?

- Vamos sair amanhã provavelmente.

- Ah sim, claro! Até então.

As três sairam e foram até o ponto de taxi. Como viram que não havia ninguém na rua, se entreolharam e começaram a gritar e a pular juntas.

- Gente eu não acredito, eu não acredito! Eu beijei Uzumaki Naruto!

- E eu beijei Uchiha Sasuke! Meu Deus, ele é demais meninas, vocês não têm noção! Isso foi muito melhor do que um reply no twitter!

- Com certeza foi, amiga! E você Tenten?

- Eu não o beijei, mas ele me chamou para sair amanhã. Na mesma festa que Naruto falou.

- Ah, que ótimo! O Naruto é tão... gentil. Apesar de ser mulherengo e ter achado que eu era facil. Ele queria dar uma volta comigo, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Nossa, jura? Então foi por isso que você quis ir embora, Sakura? - perguntou Tenten admirada.

- Não exatamente... Eu realmente não quero que Lee fique preocupado, mas em uma parte, foi isso sim. Mas que se dane! O que importa é que amanhã sairemos com eles novamente. E bom, sabemos que de alguma forma, somos especiais. Senão não os veriamos mais.

- É verdade. Uhuuuuul!

Elas pegaram um taxi e voltaram para a faculdade mais felizes do que haviam saido. Quando entraram em seu quarto, se jogaram em suas camas e gritaram o mais alto que podiam. Sakura ligou seu laptop e passou a foto de Naruto ao seu lado para a memória do computador. Em seguida, postou-a no twitter, com a seguinte mensagem: "Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma e mais feliz do que no dia em que soube que haveria show da Tokyo Hotel aqui. Orgulhosa, porque nunca desisti de conhecer o meu idolo e agora para todos os que me disseram que isso seria impossivel, aqui está!"

A animação durou pouco. Não porque elas estivessem tristes, com saudades, ou alguem tivesse atrapalhado. Mas porque estavam exaustas e acabaram adormecendo. Cada uma com um sorriso no rosto. E enquanto as nossas queridas estão dormindo, os caras da Tokyo Hotel estavam na balada, pegando mulher. Inclusive Naruto.

Pois é. Corações não podem amar sem serem partidos. Qual seria o primeiro a se arriscar, hum? 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love the way you Rock.**_

_**Capítulo 4: Sweet dream or beautiful nightmare?**_

O domingo amanheceu com um sol abrasador. Hinata foi a primeira a levantar e foi diretamente ao banheiro, já que não havia nem trocado de roupa na noite anterior. Estava demasiadamente cansada para pensar nisso. Tomou um banho, vestiu um short jeans e uma t-shir podrinha. Enquanto suas amigas não acordavam, ela decidiu ir até a cantina da faculdade para tomar café. Digamos que a faculdade era como um hotel. Não era 5 estrelas, mas ok.

Quando Hinata se sentou, logo em seguida passaram por ela Karin, Temari e Ino. Karin tinha uma certa implicância com Hinata, e ela não sabia o verdadeiro motivo. Inveja. Resumia-se a isso... A mejera avistou Hina sentada sozinha e enquanto suas amigas despresiveis se sentavam, ela foi até sua inimiga, pertubá-la.

- E aí Hinata? Porque está sozinha? Parou de seguir aquelas duas que nem um cachorrinho, foi?

- Acho que isso não interessa a _você_, né. Suas amigas estão ali. Porque não vai segui-las também, so pra não perder o hábito?

- Eunão sigo elas. Tsc. Garotinha idiota!

- Karin, sinceramente, você está perdendo o seu tempo se quer me irritar. Não vai conseguir! A minha noite foi ótima ontem, nada vai poder acabar com a minha felicidade. Então porque não se poupa e vai para o seu grupinho maldito? Heim? Vai lá, vai!

Karin vendo que realmente não adiantaria nada ficar ali, obedeceu Hinata como uma empregada. Hinata sorriu consigo mesma e continuou comendo. Em alguns minutos, alguem tocou em seu ombro e ela revirou os olhos. Prontamente, respondeu:

- Caramba, você me ama tanto que não consegue me deixar em paz? - Quando Hinata se virou, viu que era Lee. - Ah! Oi, Lee. Pensei que fosse outra pessoa... Desculpe.

- Ok, ok! - Lee começou a rir, deixando Hinata vermelha como um pimentão. - Está tudo bem. Mas quem seria essa pessoa que te ama tanto?

- Karin! Ela já começou o dia dela me perturbando. Mas enfim, nada vai acabar com a minha bolha de felicidade hoje. Ah!

- Nossa, to vendo que a noite ontem foi animada... O que vocês fizeram depois que eu fui embora? Não fizeram nenhuma besteira né? E porque Tenten e Sakura não estão aqui com você?

- Ei, Lee! Calma cara... Uma pergunta de cada vez ok? Bom, primeiro nós entramos no camarim e conheçemos a banda. Depois... Depois foi maravilhoso! Sasuke veio falar comigo. Você acredita nisso? Ele me chamou de linda, foi todo carinhoso. Nem parece aquele cara frio que todos conhecem! E... - Hinata se aproximou de Lee. - _Nós nos beijamos. _

- O quê? Ta falando sério?

- Uhum! E tem mais, meu caro. Sakura e Naruto também. Ficaram grudados o tempo inteiro e eles são muito fofos juntos! Naruto foi super carinhoso com ela e eles até parecem feitos um pro outro. Sakura tirou foto com ele e conseguiu o numero dele. Vamos sair com a banda hoje!

- Não acredito... Vocês não me dão ouvidos mesmo, né? Esses caras só querem traçar vocês, Hinata!

- Lee, por favor... Não começa.

- Começo sim. Você sabe que é verdade! Porque insistem em fazer isso, pode me dizer?

- Olha, é o nosso sonho. Mas nós sabemos nos cuidar direito, ok? Caso contrário teriamos aceitado a carona deles...- Lee arregalou os olhos. - Ih, lá vem.

- Eles fizeram isso? Eu te falei!

- Mas nós não aceitamos.

- Mas aceitaram sair com eles hoje. Então vocês vão ficar fugindo, ou vão se render? Porque sinceramente, estou esperando tudo agora.

- Lee! Sinceramente, eu esperava mais de você. Está agindo como uma criança com ciumes, sabia? Sakura não vai gostar nada de ouvir o que vocês está dizendo. Cara, eu sei que vocÊ se preocupa. Principalmente com ela. Mas por favor, acredite mais em nós! Não somos mais crianças inocentes. E é sério, se por acaso Sakura transar com Naruto, ele não vai deixá-la. Do jeito que ele olha para ela... Parece que está apaixonado. E eu sou mulher. Reparo nessas coisas!

- Ok. Se você diz. Mas é meio hilário... Uzumaki Naruto apaixonado? Nunca! Hinata, você não está em um conto de fadas. Lembre-se disso.

- Argh! É impossivel conversar com você, sabia? Conseguiu acabar com a minha bolha. Parabéns.

Sakura e Tenten chegaram em seguida, carregando suas bandeijas. Tenten olhou para a cara de Hinata e viu que não estava muito bem para quem havia beijado Sasuke na noite passada. Sentando-se ao lado da amiga e lhe dando um beijo na testa, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu mulher? Porque essa cara?

- Lee conseguiu acabar com a minha bolha de felicidade...

- O que você fez agora, sobrancelhudo? - perguntou Tenten fingindo tédio.

- Falei a verdade. Hinata me contou sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada. E eu me decepcionei... Não achei que vocês fossem beijar os caras! - Sakura respirou fundo. Sabia que ia sobrar pra ela. - E você Sakura...

- Nem vem! Lee, eu estou cansada. Você tem parecido meu pai ultimamente. Você não é meu pai, meu irmão mais velho, muito menos minha mãe. Você é meu melhor amiga, deveria estar feliz por mim mas não está. Então se você não está feliz, por favor, não acabe com a minha felicidade!

- Ok, tudo bem. Não vou falar mais nada.

- Bom.

- Eu vou para o quarto. - Disse Hinata se levantando. - Não estou bem...

- Ei, Hina! O que foi? Não fique assim por causa disso.

- Sabe, o que me magooa mais nessa história toda, é saber que ele tem razão. Com lisença.

Hinata saiu em direção ao pátido. Estava triste. Ela sabia que era verdade, sabia que Sasuke provavelmente só queria transar com ela. Afinal, ele e seus amiguinhos estavam acostumados com essa vida e com esse tipo de garotas... E Hinata sabia que além disso, depois da transa, ela não seria mais ninguém para Sasuke. Só uma vadia que não valia mais a pena e não tinha mais graça.

A morena foi até o quarto, pegou seu maço de cigarros, seu esqueiro e voltou ao pátio, onde ficou sentada em um alpendre que havia perto da quadra descoberta. Lá, acendeu seu cigarro e ficou olhando a vista. O sol batia em seu rosto e lhe dava uma sensação de calor boa, que não a incomodava. Havia uma brisa suave, que fazia os cabelos longos de Hinata se moverem sutilmente. Sem que esta percebesse, seu irmão Neji se aproximava.

- Hinata?

- Neji, me deixa em paz...

- O que houve? Como foi o show ontem, huh?

- Foi maravilhoso, se quer saber. Fui ao camarim com Sakura e Tenten.

- Então porque o mal humor?

- Como você pode saber se eu estou de mal humor ou não, Neji? - Hinata estava começando a ficar irritada.

- Bom, seu "me deixa em paz" não me engana, muito menos seu cigarro, já que você só fuma quando não está muito bem... Vamos, me conte tudo.

- Não estou afim. Seu amigo Lee me tira do sério, só isso. Ele fez pouco de eu ter entrado no camarim. Aliás, ele está com ciumes dos caras da Tokyo Hotel porque vamos sair com eles hoje à noite!

- Como é? Vocês vão sair com eles? Que história é essa, Hinata, ficou maluca de vez é? Eles só... - Hinata sabia muito bem o que o irmão iria dizer, por isso, virou-se e tapou sua boca.

- Nem pense em terminar essa frase. Lee encheu meus ouvidos com ela hoje e acabou com a minha felicidade por causa disse. Sabe porque? Porque eu sei que é verdade... Então se não quer me ajudar, não me bote mais pra baixo. Vai tomar seu café.

- Ok, me desculpa... Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Neji se retirou, deixando nossa querida Hinata sozinha novamente. Enquanto isso, Tenten, Lee e Sakura terminavam seu café em silêncio. Sakura estava ficando agoniada com aquele silêncio constrangedor, então tomou vergonha na cara e resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- E você Lee, que horas chegou ontem?

- Cedo, até. Deviam ser 00:15. Por aí...

- Hm... Eu fiquei um pouco preocupada ontem. Você não ligou avisando que tinha chegado.

- Não seria bom se eu tivesse ligado né. Provavelmente eu teria atrapalhado alguma coisa! - Lee riu, mas Sakura não achou tanta graça porque sabia que seu amigo estava sendo mais irônico do que engraçado. - O que foi?

- Nada... Nada. Com lisença.

Ela se levantou e saiu em busca de Hinata. Provavelmente a amiga estava precisando de um apoio moral. Quando Sakura chegou no quarto e não a viu, imaginou que ela estivesse no alpendre. Quando elas se chateavam, costumava ir para lá para poder ficar sozinhas. Dito e feito. Sakura encontrou Hinata lá, fumando.

- Hey... - disse a rosada sentando-se ao lado da amiga e pegando seu maço de cigarros. - Me dá um?

- Claro.

- Obrigada.

Sakura pegou um e acendeu-o, dando uma longa tragadada. As duas ficaram em silêncio e unico barulho que podia se ouvir era dos carros que passavam em frente à Tokyo University. O bom era que nenhuma delas precisava falar nada para consolar a outra. Porque no final, elas sempre acabavam conversando e desabafando ao mesmo tempo. E não demorou muito para isso acontecer...

- O Lee tem razão. Nós somos apenas uma diversão para os caras da banda, Sakura... Depois que transarmos com eles, eles nunca mais vão querer saber de nós. Talvez em uma noite de tédio. Mas não mais que isso.

- Hinata você ainda dá ouvidos ao Lee... Ele está com ciumes! Não liga pro que ele fala.

- Você sabe que ele tem razão. Porque nega?

- Amiga, sinceramente, eu não acho que ele tenha razão. Não sei... O jeito que Naruto me tratou. O jeito que ele me olhava... Era intenso demais pra ser apenas uma noite! Eu não sei se você também percebeu isso. Mas é dificil demais de explicar.

- Não vou negar. Realmente eu senti uma certa intensidade entre vocês dois... Talvez até mais do que eu esperava! Mas isso não seria _tensão sexual_?

- Ugh! Não sei... Mas quer saber? Não teremos outra chance dessas nas nossas vidas. Então temos de arrumar um jeito de fazer diferença na vida desses garotos.

- Não é uma má idéia, Sakura. Aliás, é uma ótima ideia! Com certeza temos que pensar em alguma coisa. E não vai ser muito dificil. Beleza, carisma e estilo já temos. Agora só falta conquistar o coração deles, o que é mais dificil. Sabemos que as garotas dificeis são as que valem a pena, então vamos ser dificeis na medida certa, amiga!

- Uhum. Mas também temos que ser sedutoras e deixa-los loucos. É isso! Hinata, esse é o plano perfeito e vai ser a nossa meta do ano. Além de nos formarmos, claro! Falando em formar, temos que programar nossa viajem de formatura. E que tal tocarmos no assunto com os caras da Tokyo Hotel? Talvez eles estejam interessados em passar alguns dias com a gente em um cruzeiro... - Sakura deu uma tragada e depois de largar toda a fumaça, deu um sorriso malicioso para a amiga, que retribuiu da mesma forma. É. Parece que esse ano alguém vai se meter em confusão!

Depois do plano formado, as duas foram para o quarto estudar um pouco, já que não haviam feito nada na ultima semana. Lá, encontraram Tenten fazendo um trabalho em seu laptop. A morena levantou-se rapidamente, cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé no chão como uma criança birrenta.

- Vocês duas podem me dizer onde estavam até agora? Fiquei preocupada com vocês, droga! Não estava gostando nada da idéia de ter vocês duas à solta no estado que vocês estavam...

- Relaxa amiga, estamos ótimas! Nada como um cigarro pra acalmar.

- Hum. Que mudança de humor é essa? Expliquem-se.

As duas se sentaram ao lado de Tenten e lhe contaram o que haviam decidido no alpendre. Tenten hesitou no inicio, mas acabou concordando. Ela também não estava nem um pouco disposta a deixar essa oportunidade passar. E ela poderia se considerar a mais sortuda, porque gostava do carinha mais sério. Com certeza Gaara era o unico que prestava ali no meio! Mas aparências enganam, certo? Será que Gaara é mesmo um santo, ou seria o nosso santo do _pau oco_?

Enfim. Quando todas terminaram de estudar, já eram 6 horas da tarde. O desespero começou a bater. Eles ligariam? Ou não? Sakura imaginou que talvez eles fossem sair bem tarde, tipo 10 horas no minimo. Eles não fazem mais nada da vida, então não se preocupavam em acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Mas nossas meninas sim. Elas tinham aula no dia seguinte.

- Nem sei se deveriamos sair hoje... - começou Sakura. Hinata olhou para ela assustada.

- Amiga, você está bem? Febre, talvez?

- Não... Estou ótima, Hinata. Até demais. E sã o suficiente para saber que amanhã temos que levantar cedo e não podemos enfrentar as aulas com dores de cabeça ou sono.

- Ah, pelo amor! Isso é só um detalhe Sakura. Nós prometemos que sairiamos com eles hoje!

- E garotas que cumprem promessas são o quê?

- Faceis - completou Tenten. Hinata estalou os dedos e lembrou-se do plano. - Ela já tinha esquecido!

- Foi sem querer. Então... Isso quer dizer que não vamos sair com a Tokyo Hotel hoje?

- Sim. Além do mais Hinata, eles nem ligaram. São quase 7:30 e nada! Eles já não devem nem lembrar de nós...

Assim que Sakura terminou seu discurso pessimista, seu iphone começou a tocar. Sakura olhou o nome e viu Naruto em letras grandes. Ironia do destino, ou lei de Murphy? Sakura sorriu triunfante para as amigas e esperou um pouco para atender. 5 segundos depois...

- Alô?

- _Sakura-chan, sou eu, Naruto!_

- Ah, oi Naruto! Tudo bem?

- _Tudo ótimo. E com você, minha linda? - _Sakura se jogou em sua cama.

- Maravilhoso. E aí, porque ligas?

- _Como assim porquê? Combinamos de sair hoje, lembra? Eu, você, suas amigas e meus amigos... Planejamos ir a um clube novo que abriu. Acho que você já conhece! Ice Club. _

_- _O Ice Club? É claro que eu conheço, fui no dia da inauguração. Mas eu acho que não vai dar pra gente ir...

- _Ah não! Porquê?_

- Simples! Nós temos aulas amanhã, lembra? Temos responsabilidades e eu realmente não vou conseguir encarar o professor se eu estiver cheia de sono ou com uma dor de cabeça daquelas. Não podemos deixar pra outro dia?

- _Se o problema são as aulas, porque não faltam? Garanto que não seria um problema pra vocês. Nunca devem ter faltado, estou errado?_

- Não, não está errado. Mas nós nos formamos esse ano, Naruto. Também não posso perder aula por um simples capricho seu...

- _Ok, ok... Me desculpe. Vamos fazer o seguinte então Sakura-chan, marcamos para a sexta-feira. Está bom pra vocês?_

- Perfeito!

- _Que bom. Mas não se assuste amanhã... Coisas inesperadas podem acontecer!_

_- _Como assim? O que você quis dizer com isso, espertinho? Olha aqui, se você aprontar alguma coisa, teremos problemas! Nem seus seguranças vão poder salvar você.

- _Não se preocupe. Não vamos sumir com nada! Hahahaha. Bom, até a próxima, Sakura-chan. Se cuide e lembre-se que você é a minha preferida. _

Foi dizendo isso que Naruto desligou. Sakura estava no mundo das nuvens de algodão doce. Sim, ela ouviu aquilo, era real! Naruto lhe chamando de "Sakura-chan" e depois dizendo que ela era a sua preferida. Jogo ou verdade?

- Droga! - ela gritou quando se viu frustrada. Frustrada por não conseguir saber quando Naruto estava sendo verdadeiro ou conquistador.

- O que foi? Porque esse estresse amiga, pelo que eu ouvi a conversa foi muito boa...

- Eu não estou irritada. Estou _frustrada._ Tenten, ele me chama de Sakura-_chan_ e antes de desligar ele disse que eu era a favorita dele. Argh! Como vou saber que isso é um jogo de sedução ou é verdade?

- Calma Sakura, calma. Respira fundo. Olha só, você não deve tirar conclusões precipitadas, ok? Por enquanto, acredite que é apenas um jogo, embora pareça que não. Vai ser melhor se você não se iludir, amiga.

- Ai Tenten... Ok, vou ser forte.

- Ta, mas agora me conte o que vocês combinaram.

- Bom, eu disse a ele que não podiamos ir por amanhã ser segunda, então combinamos de sair na sexta! E ele veio com uma história estranha de que coisas iriam acontecer amanhã... Não me perguntem, não sei o que seriam essas "coisas".

- Medo. Mas é uma pena que tenhamos que esperar até sexta-feira. - Disse Hinata se jogando em sua cama e deitando de cabeça para baixo, com os pés na parede. Sakura assentiu e fez o mesmo que a amiga. Tenten foi a unica a ficar sentada na cadeira vermelha que ela tinham pendurada ao teto. Era legal. As três ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo e depois Sakura teve uma idéia.

- Hey, porque não saimos hoje e vamos ao mesmo lugar que eles? Só pra ver o que eles aprontam nas noites, sem nós?

- Seria uma boa ideia. Mas aí estariamos saindo do mesmo jeito, Sakura! É preferivel ficarmos em casa. Com certeza vamos nos arrepender de ter ido até lá...

- Será?

- Acho que sim... - disse Hinata. Elas ficaram em silêncio de novo. Tenten sabia o que veria naquela boate e com certeza não estava preparada para isso. Sakura pensou melhor, e para surpresa de sua amiga, acabou concordando com ela. Então a morena teve uma idéia melhor.

- Já que não vamos sair, pelo menos vamos fazer alguma coisa né meninas? Porque não vamos dar uma volta?

- Ah, podiamos ir até ao Ichiraku Ramen, né? Estou com uma vontade louca de comer um ramen hoje. Vamos, Sakura?

- Vocês podem ir se quiserem. Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo... Preciso descansar. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia!

- Sakura, eu não estou mais reconhecendo você, sinceramente. Cadê aquela Sakura que topava qualquer coisa e nunca se sentia cansada? - Tenten começou a puxar a rosada para fora da cama e quando conseguiu, Sakura olhou para ela com sua melhor cara de tédio. - Se você me disser que isso tudo é por causa do Naruto, eu juro que mato você agora mesmo.

- É claro que não tem nada a ver com Naruto, né? Pelo amor de Deus, Tenten. Até parece que não me conhece. Eu só não estou afim mesmo. Sei lá.

- Ok, me engana que eu gosto. Mas tudo bem, não quer ir não vai. E você Hinata, vai?

- Uhum. Vamos agora?

- Sim. Vou me arrumar e quando eu terminar você vai e se arruma também.

- Ok.

As meninas foram se arrumar e Sakura ficou sentada na cama, vendo televisão. Tenten ainda lhe perguntou mais uma vez se queria sair com elas, mas Sakura negou. Quando se viu sozinha, levantou-se e foi até a janela, onde conseguia ver uma boa parte da cidade. Os seus olhos por um instante se encheram de lágrimas, as quais ela não conseguiu segurar. Sakura estava com medo. Com medo de se apaixonar por um cantor famoso e mulherengo. Medo de ser usada. Medo de ser enganada. E acima de tudo, com medo de terminar com um coração partido e uma vida sem sentido.

A rosada vestiu uma calça jeans, uma blusa de meia manga rosa e vestiu seu blazer por cima. Calçou seu tênis Nike SB, pegou sua bolsa e suas chaves e saiu. No corredor, esbarrou em Ino para seu azar, mas quando a loira ia abrir a boca para provocar Sakura, ela já estava longe demais para ouvir alguma coisa. Por um segundo Ino estranhou. Viu Sakura cabisbaixa pela primeira vez, mas não se abalou com isso.

- Uma hora as rainhas têm que cair do trono. É bom para ela aprender!

Sakura saiu pelo enorme portão verde da Tokyo University e começou a caminhar sem rumo pelas ruas escuras da cidade. Até pensou em ir atrás das amigas para se animar um pouco, mas decidiu que seria melhor ficar sozinha. Então foi andando até um lugar mais isolado da cidade que ela conhecia. Era um pouco perigoso, mas ela não temia. Estava dispersa demais para pensar que alguma coisa poderia lhe fazer mal.

Havia algumas ruas com becos escuros. Casas abandonadas, e alguns prostibulos por ali. A maioria frequentada por bebados tarados. Isso sim era preocupante. Uma garota sozinha e rica ali, sozinha... Alvo fácil!

E não foi para menos. Sakura ainda limpava suas lágrimas, quando viu um grupo de 5 caras se aproximando dela. Quando ela começou a se virar para ir embora, eles começaram a assoviar e a chamá-la.

- Ei, gata, volta aqui! Onde você vai? Não quer se divertir com a gente essa noite? - Sakura começou a correr por instinto, mas ela devia admitir, os caras eram mais rápidos do que ela. O máximo que ela conseguiu fazer, foi se afastar um pouco daquelas ruas escuras e entrar em um lugar mais movimentado, mesmo assim, os caras seguiram ela. Foi então que ela tentou entrar em um beco, esperando haver uma saida, mas se deu muito mal. Não havia saída nenhuma ali.

Sakura olhou para o céu e rezou. Desejou estar com suas amigas. E os risos malignos dos caras se aproximavam cada vez mais. Um deles se aproximou e beijou-a a força. Sakura sentiu o gosto de cerveja em sua boca e sentiu vontade de vomitar. Enquanto isso, outro homem tirava sua bolsa e a tacava par alonge, enquanto arrancava o casaco de Sakura e em seguida sua blusa, deixando-a apenas de sutiã. O homem que a beijava, passou a mão pelos seus seios e em seguida os beijou. Sakura estava sentindo nojo.

Foi então que uma cena de filme aconteceu. Literalmente.

Um carro preto estava passando pela rua na hora, mas não parou. Sakura quis gritar, mas não conseguiu. E então, para sua surpresa, o carro voltou atrás e parou bruscamente. De dentro dele, sairam dois garotos. E conforme eles iam se aproximando, os caras que abusavam de Sakura se afastaram e foram socados pelos dois garotos.

Sakura, assustada, escondeu-se atrás de uma lata de lixo e esperou que seus salvadores não a espancassem também. De repente, alguem a puxou.

- AAAAAH!

- Shh, calma Sakura-chan! - ela reconheceu seu apelido e aquela voz que aquecia seu coração. Era ele, seu salvador. - Sou eu. Meu Deus...

- Naruto! - ela gritou e abraçou-o, chorando desesperadamente logo em seguida.

- Meu Deus, Sakura. O que uma garota como você estava fazendo aqui? Sozinha? Imagina se eu não tivesse chegado... Se ninguem tivesse. O que teria acontecido com você! Ugh! - Naruto tirou seu casaco e colocou-o em Sakura, depois de admirar a paisagem de seus seios, claro. Atrás dele estava Sasuke, o outro ajudante.

- Oi Sakura. Que problema, hein! Esses caras iam fazer o serviço completo.

- E-Eu sei... - Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar. Naruto a abraçou com toda a força e a encaminhou de volta ao carro. - Obrigada, Naruto. Obrigada também, Sasuke. Se não fosse por vocês, eu provavelmente terminaria jogada nesse beco.

- Não precisa agradecer ok? - disse Naruto, sentando-se atrás com a Sakura, enquanto Sasuke dirigia. - Mas agora me conte... O que estava fazendo neste lado da cidade a esta hora, Sakura-chan?

- Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. Queria ficar sozinha. Tenten e Hinata sairam pra comer ramen e eu vim para cá porque queria ficar isolada. Mas aí...

- Ok, não precisa me explicar o resto. Eu não quero nem imaginar se alguma coisa acontecesse a você...

Sakura olhou dentro dos olhos de Naruto. Novamente eles ficaram hipnotizados pelo olhar um do outro. Naruto novamente afagou o rosto de Sakura, mas em vez de beijá-la, beijou sua testa demoradamente. E em seguida, beijou a ponta de seu nariz, para finalmente chegar aos seus lábios. Sakura se rendeu e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

E agora queridinho, um pouco do pensamento do nosso lindo Uzumaki.

_**Naruto Pov**_

Que sensação esquisita. Desde quando sinto meu coração bater mais rápido quando beijo uma garota? Esses hormônios. Devem estar ficando mais saidinhos! Mesmo assim, é estranho. Quando eu estava pegando aquelas gêmeas a 5 minutos atrás, não senti nem metade disso. Mas devo confessar que essa Sakura tem alguma coisa de diferente. Ela é diferente. Ok, Uzumaki Naruto, pare de bancar o apaixonado. Eu heim! Nunca. Jamais.

Mas os olhos dela... Ah! Podia ficar olhando para ela o tempo todo. E de certa forma me sinto o protetor dela. Eu _quero_ proteje-la! Sasuke diz que isso é doideira, que eu deveria parar de pensar nela e pensar nas baladas, nas mulheres de Tokyo e na musica. Mas é um pouco dificil quando você tem uma mulher linda e perfeita perto de você. Talvez quando eu me cansar dessa vida... Quem sabe? Mas enquanto isso, aproveito todas as mulheres e ainda tenho um porto seguro. Sakura-chan!

_Voltando ao roteiro._

Não parece que nosso querido Naruto esteja assim tão apaixonado. Quem ama, não estaria pensando em outra pessoa, certo? Naruto realmente quer mais de Sakura. Algo que ela está disposta a dificultar.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love the way you Rock.**_

_**Capítulo 5: Quanto tempo falta para sexta-feira?**_

Naruto se afastou de Sakura, deixando-a confusa, sem entender. Naruto coçou a nuca e deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Desculpe Sakura-chan... Eu não devia ter feito isso. Você deve estar achando que eu estou me aproveitando de você, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu!

- Claro que não. Porque eu acharia isso, Naruto? Eu deixei. Acho que quanto a isso você não deve se preocupar. - Naruto a olhou espantado. Sakura sempre parecia ser madura o suficiente e mesmo assim, alegre e contagiante. Estranho.

- Ok. Vou lembrar disso da próxima vez...

- Então vai ter uma próxima vez? - perguntou Sakura, sorrindo. Naruto não resistiu e sorriu junto.

- Claro! Enquanto eu estiver na cidade, você não me escapa!

- Ok. Estou me sentindo uma prisioneira agora, legal! - falo Sakura, usando seu tom sarcástico. Naruto soltou uma risada e em seguida seus lábios formaram um sorriso nada bondoso. Sakura não teve muito tempo para pensar. Em seguida, estava deitada no banco do carro, com Naruto em cima dela. Seus braços estavam presos pelas mãos de Naruto. Sakura ficou extremamente vermelha. Estilo a la Hinata, vamos dizer...

- N-Naruto? O que é isso?

- Você é uma prisioneira. _Minha_ prisioneira.

Naruto beijou Sakura novamente e desta vez, desceu até seu pescoço, onde fazia pequenos circulos com sua lingua. Isso estava deixando Sakura maluca, mas ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Lembrou-se do que havia conversado com Hinata naquela tarde e em menos de 5 minutos já estava fazendo o contrário! Não ia deixar. Nem morta!

Ela livrou-se das mãos de Naruto e o empurrou, e assim conseguiu sentar-se no banco novamente.

- Desculpe. - Ele disse, sabendo o que lhe esperava. - Sakura-chan, não me bata por favor! - ele gritou, protegendo seu rosto com as mãos e se encolhendo como um gato medroso. Literalmente um _gato_. Haha!

- Eu não vou bater em você... - Sakura começou a rir. Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha e tirou as mãos do rosto. Wtf? - Você está muito engraçado assim, desculpa! Mas fica tranquilo, não vou bater em você.

- Então porque parou o que eu estava fazendo? - "Dificil, mas sensual" pensou a rosada. Sakura se aproximou de Naruto, ficou próxima ao rosto dele e apenas alguns centimetros de sua boca. Sem desviar o olhar do dele, ela disse lentamente:

- Porque não sou desse tipo de garota. Eu não sou fácil. Lembro de ter dito isso a você ontem à noite, Naruto... - O loiro engoliu seco e seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca. Sasuke não podia ouvir nem ver nada, pois no carro havia uma divisória do motorista, que era um vidro preto. Por isso Naruto sentiu-se à vontade de ficar nervoso.

- O-Ok... S-Sakura-chan...

- Que lindo, você está gaguejando.

Oh sim! Sakura sabia provocar Naruto melhor do que ninguém. Afinal, de que adiantaria ler todas as revistas que falavam sobre ele, do que adiantaria a conversa com a Hinata, do que adiantaria não usar seu lado mais sensual perto dele?

- Eu n-não estou g-gaguejando!

- Tem certeza? - Sakura se aproximou mais ainda e deu uma lambida suave nos lábios de Naruto, deixando-o literalmente _excitado_. - Parece que você está um pouquinho nervoso... O que foi? Estou te deixando assim? Se quiser eu posso voltar ao meu cantinho.

- N-Não...

Foi então que Sakura pôde sentir um volume extra na calça de Naruto. Ela rapidamente se afastou, rindo. Naruto ficou ultra vermelho e colocou as mãos em cima do seu "volume". Sakura tentou parar de rir, mas não conseguia e Naruto ficava cada vez mais envergonhado.

- Desculpa, eu juro que não queria fazer _isso_ - ela disse apontando para o lugar. - É sério. Mas é legal brincar com você, Naruto... Não me contive!

- Sakura-chan! Isso é crueldade, meu Deus. Porque fez isso comigo? Ah!

- Desculpaaaaa! Hahahaha!

- Você ta rindo? Agora que você fez o serviço, porque não termina ele? - A rosada parou de rir imediatamente e desta vez quem riu foi Naruto. - Peguei você! Mas é sério... Você é que deveria aliviar isso daqui.

- Eu? Nos seus melhores sonhos, meu amor.

- Claro. Mas já que você não quer, eu sempre posso recorrer a outras mulheres...

Naruto estava realmente ferrado. Sakura não tinha levado aquilo na brincadeira, porque sabia que no fundo era verdade. Então ficou séria e calada, virou-se para a frente de novo e ficou observando a cidade passar como um borrão. O loiro se acalmou e percebeu que ela não estava tão sorridente como antes.

- O que houve, Sakura-chan? Falei alguma coisa de errado?

- Não. Nada... _Esse é o problema._ - Ela sussurrou no final.

- Ãh?

- Nada, nada!

- Sakura, eu posso conhecer você a pouco tempo, mas parece que já tem muitos anos. Parece que te conheço bem para saber que você não está bem... Você estava rindo horrores a 5 minutos atrás e agora está quieta no seu canto, sem me zoar porque eu estava... Bom, você sabe. O que aconteceu? Pode me contar ou não?

- Ok, aqui vai. Já que você faz tanta questão de saber o motivo... Eu fiquei pensando comigo mesma, se você não cansa dessa vida de galinhagem? - ela perguntou com um sorriso irô ficou calado. Ele podia lhe dar uma resposta imediata, mas não queria magoar Sakura.

- Bom... Sinceramente - ele parou. Ser sincero seria melhor. - Não. Eu sou novo, Sakura-chan. Tenho as mulheres mais lindas quando eu quiser, por quê me privar disso? Mas se você quer saber, nenhuma me fez tão bem quanto você. Sei lá, eu realmente não sei explicar isso, mas você é diferente.

- Pare com isso... Você deve dizer isso a todas as garotas que conhece. Ou acha que eu não sei?

- Claro que não! Sakura-chan, eu juro que não! - Naruto não tinha como argumentar de outra forma. Ele estava dizendo a verdade. Foi então que ele percebeu que não teria a confiança de nenhuma garota por causa de sua maldita fama de mulherengo. Então a ficha caiu, Uzumaki?

Agora ele teria que aprender a conquistar a confiança de Sakura, e mostrar que sim, ela era diferente. Mas não sabia se estava pronto para isso. Porque não curtir um pouco mais as mulheres da cidade e depois sim, decidir alguma coisa? Estavam no mês de Agosto e ele ficaria até Outubro. Em Outubro ele completaria 20 anos de idade. Aí sim, talvez seria hora de pensar um pouco mais.

Enquanto Naruto refletia sobre sua vida, Sakura continuava observando o lado de fora do carro. Viu que já haviam passado a faculdade e que estavam indo em direção ao centro da cidade.

- Ei! Onde estamos indo? Eu quero voltar para a faculdade.

- Estamos indo buscar o resto da banda.

- Aonde?

- Em um barzinho aí. Depois vamos ao Ice Club.

- Hm...

- Você ainda está chateada, Sakura-chan?

- Não consigo ficar chateada com você. É quase impossivel. - Sakura finalmente se virou para Naruto novamente. Seus olhares, presos um no outro. Pareciam imãs. - Quando buscar seus amigos, me deixe na porta da faculdade antes de ir ao clube, ok?

- Tudo bem. Agora por favor, sorri. Sua cara de bunda vai me dar pesadelos essa noite! - Sakura riu pela bobeira que Naruto havia dito e depois parou imediatamente.

- Como é? Está dizendo que eu fico feia quando estou séria ou triste?

- Não! Não foi nada disso... Eu s-só disse isso pra você ficar feliz!

- Acho bom mesmo!

- E desde quando você dá ordens? - Sakura resoveu revidar e se aproximou como antes. Naruto congelou. - Ah não, essa técnica de novo é golpe baixo. _Literalmente!_

- Parece que eu mando sim. - Sakura voltou ao seu lugar, sorrindo. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ela lembrou-se de que estava com o casaco de Naruto. - Agora tire uma duvida... Como eu vou voltar para a faculdade sem minhs roupas? Eu tenho que te devolver o casaco...

- Não precisa me devolver hoje, Sakura-chan. Pode voltar com ele.

- Mas...

- Você prefere voltar de sutiã? Nada contra, adoro a vista, mas acho que não seria muito decente né?

- Tarado! - Sakura deu um tapa no peito de Naruto, que riu. De repente, o carro parou e com o impulso da freiada, Sakura caiu em cima de Naruto. - Ops.

- Eu é que sou o tarado, Sakura-chan? Você se aproveita de mim todo o tempo!

- Cala a boca antes que eu mude de idéia, te devolva o casaco e saia agora mesmo de sutiã.

- Ok. - a porta do carro se abriu e Sakura levantou a cabeça imediatamente, assustada, e deu de caras com Shikamaru.

- Oh céus...

- Opa! Parece que interrompemos alguma coisa aqui atrás. Desculpem, mas nós queremos um espacinho. - Shikamaru e Gaara riram e deixaram Sakura sem graça. Naruto revirou os olhos, ajudou a rosada a se levantar e em seguida. Shikamaru e Gaara entraram no carro, mas estavam todos apertados.

- Ei, alguem vai ter que sair!

- Não precisa, Naruto pode sentar no meu colo... - disse Sakura. Os garotos se entreolharam e depois Gaara olhou para Sakura com um sorriso maldoso.

- Não acha que seria o contrário, gata?

- Ei Gaara! - Naruto chamou a atenção do amigo e o repreendeu. Em seguida, ele pulou para cima do colo de Sakura que quase morreu sem oxigênio. - Está confortável aí embaixo Sakura-chan?

- A-Aham!

- A menina só está sufocando, mas está tudo bem sim. - Brincou Shikamaru. Sakura foi se acostumando ao peso de Naruto e por impulso, colocou seus braços em volta dele. A rosada apoiou a cabeça nas costas de Naruto e pode sentir o cheiro de seu amado. Com os olhos fechados, aproveitou aquele momento o melhor possivel. Sasuke estava dirigindo de volta à faculdade, e quando chegaram, Naruto viu o nome. Tokyo University. Era ali que Ino estudava. Lembraria-se de nunca falar o nome da irmã a Sakura.

- Sakura-chan...

- Hm?

- Chegamos.

- Ah! Ok. Agora todos vão sair para eu conseguir passar.

- O quê? - gritaram Shikamaru e Gaara juntos. Naruto e Sakura cairam na risada, mas seus amigos obedeceram. Assim que Sakura estava fora do carro, Naruto se aproximou e lhe roubou um selinho antes de entrar no carro e pela janela disse:

- Durma bem, Sakura-chan.

- Obrigada por tudo, Naruto.

Naruto sorriu e o carro acelerou. Agora Naruto deixaria de ser "dela" e passaria a ser de várias garotas. Triste, mas realidade. Sakura correu para dentro da universidade e agradeceu a Deus ao ver que suas amigas ainda não estavam de volta. Ela tirou o casaco de Naruto e o guardou em uma gaveta sua, debaixo de suas roupas, para que Hinata e Tenten não soubessem que ela esteve com ele. Provavelmente elas achariam que ela queria ficar com a Tokyo Hotel sozinha só para ganhar fama. Então preferiu evitar discussões. Enquanto ela guardava o casaco, ela ouviu a voz das amigas na porta e o barulho de chaves. Rapidamente, ela pegou uma blusa xadrez social e fechou o armário e fingiu estar se vestindo para sair.

- Ai Hinata só você! Sakura? O que está fazendo?

- Ah, vocês voltaram... Eu ia atrás de vocês.

- Ah, tarde demais amiga. Então, está melhor?

- Sim sim... E como foi no Ichiraku?

- Foi ótimo! Comemos demais e saimos sem pagar! Foi megadivertido! - disse Hinata, rindo junto com Tenten. Sakura ficou boquiaberta.

- Oh meu Deus! Vocês são muito cara de pau. Eu nunca teria essa coragem. O velho vai ficar uma fera quando descobrir isso...

- Ih, relaxa amiga. Ele nunca vai descobrir e nunca vai saber quem foi. Mas agora eu vou tomar um banho e dormir. Porque eu estou _morta_.

Hinata foi tomar um banho enquanto Tenten e Sakura ficaram conversando. Quanto Tenten foi tomar seu banho, Sakura pegou seu pijama e decidiu que iria tomar um banho também. Quando chegou sua vez, ela ligou o chuveiro e colocou na água morna. Não conseguia tomar banho frio nem mesmo no verão, então sempre colocava no quente ou no morno. Quando a rosada sentiu a água batendo em seu corpo ela relaxou. Mas as imagens assombravam a cabeça dela. Aqueles caras nojentos... Ela não conseguiu nem imaginar. Dava graças a Deus que Naruto e Sasuke haviam salvo sua vida.

E depois, a mente de Sakura vagou pelo que havia acontecido no carro. Será que ela deu a imagem de que ela era vulgar? Não... Não. Com certeza não! Naruto podia ter feito o que ele quisesse com ela, mas não fez. Mas isso não bastava.

- Para de pensar nele Haruno Sakura... - ela falou consigo mesma enquanto se secava. Quando terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto, a rosada viu que suas amigas já haviam adormecido. Na televisão, passava o programa preferido de Hinata. "It's on with Alexa Chung". Para Sakura, ela era sem duvidas uma diva. E esperava que um dia seu nome fosse tão conhecido quanto o dela, mas por enquanto teria que se dedicar para chegar ao topo.

Sakura deitou-se em sua cama e ficou observando a lua, esperando o sono chegar. Mas nada. Eram 2 horas da manhã e nada dela dormir. Então ela se levantou, pegou um sobretudo e saiu do quarto. Passou pelo corredor com cuidado para não fazer barulho e alcançou o pátio da faculdade. Em seguida, foi até o alpendre e sentou-se lá, para admirar a noite.

- Como tudo seria mais fácil se as pessoas soubessem dar valor aos que as amam...

- Concordo. - Sakura levou um susto e virou-se para ver quem era. Era seu melhor amigo, Lee. - Desculpa se te assustei.

- O-O que você ta fazendo aqui Lee? Era pra você estar dormindo!

- Eu sei, mas eu não estava conseguindo, então resolvi dar uma volta. Aí eu te vi aqui.

- Hm... Porque não consegue dormir?

- Sei lá! Insônia, provavelmente. Hoje foi um dia meio complicado. E você?

- Insônia... - Sakura odiava esconder as coisas de Lee, mas desta vez ela não poderia lhe contar nada. Nem a ele, nem às meninas. - Mas me conte, porque seu dia foi complicado?

- Digamos que você e suas amigas estejam chateadas comigo. E nenhuma de vocês falou comigo o dia inteiro. Tenten já não era minha fã... Agora então, prefiro nem pensar!

- Ah, isso. Lee, eu fico feliz que se preocupe com a gente. Mas sabe, é o nosso sonho! E quando colocamos alguma coisa na cabeça, é meio dificil tirar. Hinata principalmente! E ela ficou chateada porque sabia que você tinha razão sobre tudo o que lhe disse. Isso a maguou demais, Lee. Você não devia ter feito isso. Podiamos estar felizes agora e não estamos.

- Entendi. Me desculpa...

- Está tudo bem. Eu não consigo ficar de mal com você mesmo! Mas você vai ter que pedir desculpa para elas também. E elas... Bom, vai ser um pouco mais complicado.

- É eu sei. Mas eu vou ficar bem... Enfim. E você parece estar triste também. O que houve?

- Ah, nada. Eu só estava um pouco pensativa aqui.

- Pensando em Naruto, aposto. - Sakura riu e assentiu. - Sabia. O que houve? Quer repetir a dose de ontem?

- Com certeza! Mas vamos falar de outra coisa, por favor.

- Ué, porquê? Pensei que esse fosse o seu assunto preferido. E realmente não temos falado de outra coisa desde que você recebeu um reply dele no twitter, Sakura. Mas me diz, ele te trata bem?

- Demais até. Ele passou a me chamar de Sakura-chan. - Sakura sorriu. Lee a olhou espantado, mas ficou curioso sobre algo. - O que foi?

- Como assim ele _passou _a te chamar de Sakura-_chan?_ Quando isso?

- Ah! Nós nos falamos hoje. Ele me ligou...

- Você deu seu numero a ele?

- Sim. E ele me deu o dele, Lee. Porque? Não vai implicar com isso né, pelo amor de Deus!

Lee balançou a cabeça. Sakura revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para o céu, como estava fazendo antes de seu amigo chegar. Lee seguiu o olhar de Sakura e sorriu. A noite estava bonita para se observar as estrelas. Isso lhe dava vontade de estar ao lado de Tenten. Mesmo sabendo que ela prefere estar ao lado de Neji... Pobre sobrancelhudo.

Sakura, levantou-se de repente, decidida a voltar ao seu quarto para dormir. Estava começando a se sentir cansada.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou voltar para o meu quarto... Estou cansada. Você vem?

- Uhum.

Os dois andaram em silêncio pelo corredor e Sakura se despediu de Lee com um beijo em sua testa. Depois, adentrou no quarto sem fazer barulho e se jogou na cama. Não demorou muito para que ela dormisse.

No dia seguinte, Sakura não quis acreditar quando ouviu seu despertador. Parecia que tinha acabado de dormir. Com muita dificuldade, as meninas se levantaram e foi uma por vez ao banheiro tomar banho e se arrumar. Quando estavam todas prontas, partiram para suas aulas.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde, minhas lindas! - disse Hinata mandando um beijo para Tenten e Sakura. As duas fizeram o mesmo.

- E aí Sakura, o que ficou fazendo ontem enquanto estivemos fora?

- N-Nada demais. Fiquei na internet, procurando alguma coisa nova de moda. Sabe como é...

- Uhum. Você está estranha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Estou? Devo estar com sono. Ontem eu não consegui dormir muito bem.

- Ah sim. Bom, agora tenho que ir. Boa aula amiga!

- Obrigada Tenten. O mesmo pra você. Ah, eu esqueci... O Lee vai falar com você e com Hinata mais tarde. Ele quer pedir desculpas!

- O quê? Quando ele te disse isso?

- Ontem de madrugada. Eu fui até o alpendre porque não conseguia dormir e o encontrei lá. Ele estava muito chateado... E arrependido.

- Hm... É bom mesmo. Ele tem que aprender a segurar as palavras!

- Às vezes. Agora vai lá, senão você vai se atrasar.

-Ok. Até mais!

Tenten correu até sua sala e Sakura entrou na sua. Mais uma vez Ino a olhava com uma cara horrivel, mas Sakura estava cansada demais para reclamar. Desta vez eles teriam aula de modelagem com a professora Kurenai, que era a mais simpática de todas. No meio da aula, Sakura pediu lisença para ir ao banheiro e quando teve a autorização de Kurenai, se retirou da sala. Ino tinha uma santa curiosidade. Queria saber porque Sakura saiu do quarto chorando e porque estava com aquela cara de sono. Talvez teria passado a noite fora. Interessante.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Sakura caminhou até o banheiro no final do corredor, torcendo para não esbarrar em Sai novamente. E teve sorte. Desta vez, alguém a puxou para a pequena dispensa que havia, onde os empregados guardavam as vassouras e afins.

- Pelo amor de Deus, quem é você estranho? - gritou Sakura. - Me deixe sair daqui! - Ela pode sentir alguem puxando seu braço. - Sai se for você eu juro que vou gritar até morrer e vou castrar você enquanto dorme!

- Shh! Dá pra você ficar calada? - essa voz definitivamente não era de Sai. Era perfeita demais. E Sakura com certez a conhecia de algum lugar. - Merda! Onde estão as luzes desse lugar.

Sakura ironicamente esticou o braço e acendeu as luzes, sorrindo triunfante para Naruto.

- Agora que eu acendi as luzes para você, me explique o que faz aqui, seu maluco? Quer a escola inteira correndo atrás de você?

- Não, por isso estamos dentro desse... _lugar_. Bom, você está bem?

- Estou. Mas as imagens ainda passam na minha cabeça de vez enquando... E você?

- Ótimo. Ontem a noite foi boa.

- Hm... - O sorriso de Sakura desapareceu imediatamente, mas ela não deixou Naruto lhe perguntar sobre isso. - E aí, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim buscar o meu pertence chamado casaco. Aquele que você pegou emprestado ontem.

- Claro! E como você pretende fazer isso?

- Bom, eu vou até seu quarto, você me entrega o casaco e eu vou embora.

- Ok. - Sakura ficou triste ao saber que era apenas por isso que ele estava ali. E ele não havia nem lhe dado ao menos um selinho. Ok, Sakura pare de se lamentar. Ele não é seu namorado. - Você realmente acha essa missão fácil? Eu estou em aula agora e eu devia estar no banheiro, não em uma dispensa com um astro do rock.

- Eu não sou um astro. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, no momento, seu homem.

- Meu e de mais 800.

- Isso me ofende, Sakura-chan.

- Não deveria. Você costuma ser tão orgulhoso quando diz que pegou gêmeas na mesma noite, não é? - Sakura estava colocando tudo para fora. Estava magoada por causa do que Naruto lhe fazia. Ele lhe dava esperanças, mas usava palavras como "no momento" e também não usava as palavras tipo "vim para te ver".

- Ok, Sakura-chan, você pode me dizer porque está tão chateada comigo? Ciumes, talvez?

- Ciumes? Hah, pelo amor.

- É o quê então?

- Nada. Só não gosto de me sentir como "mais uma" para a sua coleção. Agora vá até o meu quarto e espere o sinal bater. Não faça nada, não mexa em nada, não fale nada até eu chegar lá.

- Sim senhora... E fique sabendo que você não é mais uma para a minha coleção. E ah, esqueci de uma coisa! - Naruto pegou Sakura pela cintura e a beijou. Isso pegou a rosada completamente desprevenida, e a amoleceu.

- A propósito, você está linda hoje.

- O-Obrigada...

Sakura saiu do armário e Naruto atrás dela, disfarçadamente e correu para o quarto de Sakura. Enquanto isso, a rosada voltava para a sua aula e contava os segundos para que aquela aula terminasse. Quando o sinal bateu, Sakura saiu correndo da sala e Ino foi atrás. A loira estava curiosa para descobrir algum podre de Sakura e porque ela andava tão estranha ultimamente. Mas para seu tipico azar, não conseguiu encontrar Sakura. Havia perdido a rosada de vista.

Sakura estava em seu quarto, ao lado de Naruto. Ele estava sentado na cama de Hinata, olhando para todos os pôsters que haviam dele e de seus amigos. Sakura pela primeira vez sentiu-se envergonhada em tê-los pendurados na parede, mas agora não podia fazer nada.

- Parece que você e suas amigas amam mesmo a gente! Uau!

- Quando eu disse que era sua fã, eu não estava brincando nem tentando chamar a sua atenção só porque você é um rostinho bonito. Naruto, eu li tudo sobre você, e mesmo que eu não saiba se é verdade ou não, eu amo você não por ser um astro do rock, mas por ser quem você é... Não amo seus carros, seu dinheiro, seu nome. Amo você. Droga. Falei.

Naruto ficou paralisado com as palavras de Sakura. Ele já havia ouvido isso antes, mas nunca levou a sério. Mas quando essas mesmas palavras sairam da boca de Sakura, ele sentiu uma coisa diferente. Ele se sentiu amado de verdade. Uma coisa que ele nunca havia sentido, porque ele não sabia mais diferenciar amigos de verdade, de amigos interesseiros. Para eles, amigos de verdade eram apenas os caras da banda. E namoradas? Nem pensar. Elas só queriam dinheiro e carros. Mas Sakura era diferente até nisso. E isso o deixou mais confuso ainda.

- Naruto, você está aí?

- Hum? Sim,estou... Desculpa, eu só estava processando as palavras.

- Ah. Eu sei que não devia ter dito isso, desculpa. Você deve estar me achando uma idiota agora, né? - Sakura mordeu os lábios esperando a resposta trágica, mas Naruto sorriu e a abraçou. - Não se arrependa de ter me dito isso, Sakura-chan. Foi ótimo ouvir. É que eu realmente não estou acostumado a ouvir tanta sinceridade, sabe? Obrigado.

- Eu sei... Mas saiba que de mim você só vai ouvir isso.

- Que bom! Bom, agora, onde está o meu casaco?

- Está no meu armário. Vou pegar! - Sakura levantou-se e abriu seu armário. Tirou o casaco debaixo de suas roupas e o jogou para Naruto, enquanto ela ajeitava suas blusas e fechava o armário.

- Agora meu casaco está com cheiro de perfume de mulher...

- Uma lembrancinha de mim, pense assim!

- Bom, nesse ângulo eu poderia deixar meu guarda-roupa inteiro dentro do seu! - Sakura riu e foi puxada por Naruto de novo. Os dois cairam deitados na cama de Hinata. Sakura por cima, desta vez. - Parece que as posições inverteram.

- Argh! Você não desiste nunca né?

- Não. - Naruto beijou Sakura pela segunda vez e Sakura se rendeu. Naruto desceu a mão até a perna despida de Sakura e foi subindo até sua bunda, coberta pelo short jeans. Sakura não o impediu, afinal, ela estava adorando aquilo.

A pele macia de Sakura fez Naruto imaginar estar tocando um anjo. E ele estava. Sakura era seu anjo da guarda, seu porto seguro. Ele tinha certeza de que quando tudo estivesse desabando, ela estaria lá.

Então Naruto começou a se aproximar do botão do short de Sakura. Ela deu um pulo e se levantou, ofegante. Não foi necessárido dizer nada, pois Naruto já havia levantado suas mãos como sinal de desculpas e estava rindo.

- Não ria! Você sempre faz isso.

- Eu sei, me desculpa Sakura-chan. É que eu não consigo me conter.

- Mas devia. Agora saia daqui! Antes que alguma amiga minha venha e te veja aqui. Vai!

- Está me expulsando? Não faz isso, você ainda está perdendo metade de uma aula e chegar na outra metade não vai ser muito legal. Fica aqui comigo, ai sim eu saio.

- Depois vai ter muita gente andando pelos corredores.

- Eu tenho um casaco, um óculos de sol e não tenho medo de usá-los. - Naruto respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. É. Esse menino també tinha uma arma lá embaixo e com certeza estava louco para usá-la sem medo!


	6. Chapter 6

_** Love the way you Rock.**_

_**Capítulo 6: Maldita tequila!**_

Sakura acabou deixando Naruto ficar em seu quarto até o sinal bater. E enquanto isso, os pombinhos ficaram se pegando. Quando o sinal _infelizmente _tocou, Sakura bufou em sinal de frustração.

- Droga de sinal...

- Se você quiser pode matar outra aula!

- Não! Só se eu fosse maluca, Naruto! Vai, agora é a hora. Coloca esse óculos escuro, bota o casaco com o capus e corre até o portão.

- Como eu sei onde fica o portão? - ele perguntou, com cara de criança abandonada. Sakura sorriu e lhe deu um selinho. - Hm... Tem certeza que não quer matar aula?

- Não! Agora vai. Seguindo o corredor, vire à ultima direita e corra em frente. Você vai sair no pátio. Lá você vai virar à esquerda e vai dar de cara com o portão. Entendeu?

- Uhum. Bom, tenho que ir. Eu ligo mais tarde, Sakura-chan!

- S-Sério? - Sakura deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Naruto se limitou a sorrir e a assentir, e assim, deixou Sakura e correu pela faculdade, em busca da saída. Sakura não podia acreditar. Era perfeito demais para ser verdade.

- Srta. Haruno! Srta. Haruno, está aí? - Era a voz da diretora Tsunade. É, parece que felicidade de rico _também_ dura pouco...

- Sim Tsunade-sama.

Sakura bagunçou seu cabelo e fingiu uma cara de doente. Assim, abriu a porta para Tsunade que se assustou ao ver o estado da menina. A diretora adentrou no quarto para se certificar que apenas ela estava ali e depois se virou para a rosada de novo.

- O que houve com a srta? Está se sentindo mal?

- S-Sim, Tsunade-sama... Estou enjoada.

- Comeu alguma coisa que lhe fez mal? Oh, querida, você está com uma carinha horrivel... Não quer descansar um pouco? Eu a libero por hoje.

- Não será necessário. Eu já vomitei - Tsunade fez uma cara de nojo. - Creio que em meia hora eu fico melhor.

- Ótimo. Então volte para a sua aula de design com o professor Kakashi quando estiver melhor. Dá tempo!

- Ok.

Tsunade saiu do quarto, deixando Sakura sozinha novamente. - Horrivel? Eu? - ela disse se olhando no espelho. Sakura ajeitou seu cabelo com a mão e o prendeu em um rabo de cavalo meio bagunçado. Estava quente, ou tudo isso ainda era Naruto? Enfim. Sakura esperou o outro sinal bater e voltou para sua sala de aula, mas foi barrada por Ino, que estava parada na soleira da porta, com um sorriso sínico.

- Hey, Sakura. Como vai a senhora esquisita?

- Oi, porquinha. Er, não sei do que você está falando, querida.

- Não? Então vamos refrescar sua memória ok? Ontem eu a vi saindo do seu quarto chorando e hoje você chega na sala de aula com uma cara _horrenda_ de sono. E de repente, você pede pra ir até o banheiro, mas demora demais. E depois, sai no final da aula correndo e só volta um tempo depois? O que você está escondendo, heim?

- Nossa! Você fez um relatório sobre a minha vida nas ultimas 12 horas, Ino? Que meiga, não precisava! Da próxima vez que eu quiser que cuidem de mim, eu chamo uma babá, e não você BigBrother ambulante.

- Sakura, Sakura... Eu vou acabar descobrindo.

- Eu não estou escondendo nada. Estava passando mal, Ino! E ontem eu estava no alpendre, porque não conseguia dormir. Satisfeita? E sinceramente, não sei porque quer tanto descobrir algum podre meu. Nada do que você fizer, vai me derrubar.

- Veremos.

- Oh, sim. Veremos! - Sakura empurrou Ino e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Em menos de alguns minutos Kakashi entrou na sala e começou a dar a aula. Sakura estava contente por Naruto tê-la visitado e assim a aula rendeu mais. Sakura prestou atenção em todos os detalhes e foi uma das melhores alunas do dia. No final, Sakura estava alegre pelo dia ter terminado bem. Então, decidiu ir até a cantina para tomar um café e comer um doughnut. No caminho, acabou esbarrando em Neji.

- Hey, Neji! Tudo bem?

- Oi, Sakura. Tudo. E aí?

- Tudo maravilhoso. Como foi nas provas?

- Bem... Eu acho. Vai fazer o que nesse fim de semana? Sair com as meninas? - Neji sempre foi muito simpático com Sakura, ela não tinha do que reclamar.

- Acho que sim. Devemos sair na sexta.

- Na sexta? Mas pensei que sexta fosse o dia do "ritual" de vocês!

- E é! Mas apareceu uma coisa pra fazer aí a gente vai abrir mão dessa sexta-feira. Acho que não tem problema. Mas enfim... Quer sair com a gente?

- Não, não... Ainda não posso. Na próxima, quem sabe.

- Ok. E você... Tem falado com a Tenten? - Sakura sempre tocava no nome de Tenten quando estava conversando com Neji, para ver sua reação. Mas para sua decepção, era sempre a mesma.

- Às vezes. Raramente, pra falar a verdade. Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Até!

- Até Neji.

Sakura voltou ao seu curso e quando chegou à cantina, comprou seu café e seu doughnut. Ela evitava comer doces, mas quando estava feliz, não conseguia evitar. De repente, seu iphone começou a tocar.

- Uou! Mais cedo do que eu pensava! - Era seu principe encantado, sem cavalo branco, Naruto. - Alô?

- _Se você adivinhar quem é eu te dou um beijo._

- Oi Naruto. E agora, como você vai me dar um beijo?

- _Na sexta feira eu dou hahahaha. E aí, conseguiu voltar para a aula ou ficou admirando o meu tanquinho naquele pôster?_

- Ah claro! Fiquei no meu quarto, olhando para o seu pôster e me masturbando.

- _Sério_?

- Claro que não seu idiota! E aposto que esse "tanquinho" é photoshop...

- _Hunf, photoshop... Até parece. No dia que você conhecê-lo, se arrependerá de ter dito isso, Sakura-chan._

- Tomara que não demore muito - Sakura bancando a telefonista do sexo em 3, 2, 1... - Eu vou contar os quadrados um por um. - ela disse lentamente.

- _Você adora me provocar, não é Sakura-chan? Mas isso vai ter troco. Me aguarde._

- Aham, sei. Você fica todo nervoso quando eu brinco com você... Chega a gaguejar, lembra? - Sakura abfou um risinho. - No máximo você _tentaria _fazer a mesma coisa comigo, mas nunca vai conseguir.

- _Tem certeza. Sabe que eu não sou de enlouquecer as pessoas com palavras... Mas sim com atos._

- Hm, interessante isso. Mas agora, mudando completamente de assunto - Sakura deu uma mordida em seu doughnut e continuou. - Sobreviveu na saída da faculdade?

- _Claro, senão eu não estaria falando com você agora! Dã! - _Sakura rolou os olhos e em seguida ouviu outra voz gritar no telefone. - _Naruto larga a Sakura pelo amor de Deeeeeus, parece que está apaixonado!_

- Er... Naruto?

- _Cala a boca Sasuke-teme, babaca! -_Em seguida ouviu um ruido estranho e risadas no fundo. - _Desculpa Sakura-chan. Era Sasuke me perturbando._

_- _Ah, eu percebi. Naruto, faça um favor pra mim, coloque no viva voz.

- _Para...?_

_-_ Só coloque!

- _Ok, ok... _- Naruto obedeceu Sakura e depois lhe avisou que já estava no viva voz. A rosada deu um sorriso maldoso consigo mesma.

- Oi Sasuke. Porque essa preocupação toda com o Naruto agora? Está com ciumes?

Os garotos da banda começaram a rir e Sakura pode distinguir das risadas normais uma risada irônica, provavelmente a de Sasuke. Logo em seguida, Sakura ouviu Naruto gritar um "ei" e a voz de Sasuke apareceu.

- _Não estou com ciumes não, gata. Só acho que vocês passam tempo demais juntos! Dá uma folga pro nosso cara aqui. Ele precisa aproveitar a vida, não acha?_

- Acho que ele pode aproveitar muito mais ao meu lado.

- _Eitaaaaaaaaa! Se deu bem, Naruto! - _gritaram os meninos da banda. Sakura riu e Sasuke deu sua risada irônica de novo. Foi aí que Sakura se lembrou de Hinata. Ajudaria a amiga com seu idolo.

- E quanto a você Sasuke? Não acha que deveria aproveitar um pouco também? Afinal, você tem a Hinata... Poderia estar igualzinho a Naruto se quisesse.

- _Você tem razão, eu __**poderia**__ estar. Mas não estou. Não quero me agarrar a ninguém não, obrigado! Mas posso aproveitar bastante. Você pode passar o numero da sua amiguinha, por favor?_

_-_ Claro! - Sakura sorriu consigo mesma e passou o numero da amiga para Sasuke. Agora quem tinha que agir era Hinata. - Bom, será que agora você pode devolver o celular ao Naruto, por favor?

- _Porquê, minha compania não é tão boa quanto a dele?_

- Não. - Sakura riu e pode ouvir todos eles rindo no fundo. Em seguida, a voz de Naruto voltou. - Oi.

- _Sasuke tem problemas mentais, não ligue pra ele! Mas então... O que estávamos falando mesmo?_

- Tirou do viva voz?

- _Ops! Esqueci. Pronto, agora tirei. Pode falar._

- Ótimo. Não quero correr o risco de seus amigos ouvirem o que a gente tanto conversa.

- _Ué, mas nem conversamos nada demais... A não ser aquelas coisas que você fala só pra mim. Hahahaha! _

- Ah, ta bom! - Sakura levantou-se e saiu da cantina. Havia terminado seu café e seu doce, e agora teria de esperar as amigas. Então decidiu ir até o alpendre e continuar a conversar com Naruto por lá. - Naruto... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

_- Claro! Manda aí._

- Você, por acaso, _em algum dia da sua vida_, já pensou em ter algum relacionamento sério? Tipo, namorar, casar, ter uma familia... Sei lá. Por curiosidade eu estou perguntando isso, não pense outra coisa!

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Sakura chegou a pensar que Naruto tinha desligado na cara dela. Mas logo em seguida, ela ouviu uma suspiro pesado e ficou mais calma ao saber que ele ainda estava ali.

- _Sim. Eu já pensei... Aliás, pensei nisso esses dias. Mas acho que por enquanto, não é a vida que eu quero pra mim. Talvez quando eu completar meus 20, ou 21 anos, eu comece a pensar sobre isso... _

- Hm... - Sakura esperou mais, mas já estava satisfeita ao saber que ele tinha pensado nisso nos dias que ele conheceu ela.

- _Mas foi apenas curiosidade mesmo?_

- Sim, sim. É que eu queria saber se você também pensa sobre esses assuntos. Aliás, eu sempre quis saber se os homens pensavam nisso...

- _Tenho uma ótima noticia. Pensamos sim! Sabe, muitas garotas acham que porque nós somos assim, nós não nos magoamos. É mentira, ok? Eu já tive uma namorada... _- Sakura sabia dessa história. Afinal, do que ela não sabia? Então ela resolveu cortar Naruto.

- Uma namorada que te traiu com um dos seus melhores amigos na época e que ainda te roubou um bom dinheiro. Você a amava mais do que tudo, e depois disso resolveu curtir para não se decepcionar mais. É compreensivel...

- _Nossa, você também sabe disso?_

- Quando eu disse que eu li tudo sobre você, eu quis dizer _tudo_.

- _Parece que eu achei alguem que me entende melhor do que eu mesmo... - _Naruto mais uma vez sentiu-se como se finalmente alguem podia ajudá-lo de verdade. E mais uma vez ficou confuso. Se ele não tivesse medo de se magoar novamente, e se não quisesse mais levar aquela vida de galinha, com certeza ele ficaria com Sakura pelo resto de sua vida. Ela parecia ser a mulher perfeita.

Sakura sentou-se no alpendre e observou o final de tarde. O sol se pondo atrás das montanhas era a cena mais linda que ela já vira.

- Naruto, de onde você está consegue ver o pôr do sol?

- _Não sei. Deixa ver... _- Naruto saiu até a varanda de seu quarto e pode ver a mesma cena que Sakura via. - _Consigo sim._

- Pronto. Agora podemos dizer que vimos o pôr do sol juntos!

- _Você também está vendo? Mas do seu quarto não tem muita vista e não é alto o suficiente!_

- Eu sei, é que eu estou em um lugar secreto. Só meu. Venho aqui sempre que quero ficar sozinha e pensar um pouco...

- _Interessante. Talvez um dia você possa me levar aí._

_- _Talvez... Se você não chamar a atenção de ninguém! - Do outro lado da linha, Naruto riu e continuou olhando o pôr do sol sem desviar o olhar. De alguma forma, ele conseguia se sentir ao lado de Sakura. - Nossa, já tem horas que a gente está se falando. Não vai sair muito caro pra você, Naruto?

- _Não se preocupe com isso, ok? Eu não me importo de pagar fortunas por você._

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso... Mas é sério. Você vai acabar pagando um roubo! Amanhã nos falamos mais, ok?

- _Ok então. Até amanhã, Sakura-chan. Foi muito bom conversar com você hoje... Durma bem._

- Também foi ótimo conversar com você, Naruto. Obrigada. Até amanhã...

Sakura desligou antes que soltasse alguma coisa que ela não queria. Tipo, "eu te amo". Seria constrangedor, não acha? Pois é. A rosada continuou observando o pôr do sol, até ele terminar. Não demorou muito para que ela ouvisse seu nome ser gritado por uma voz familiar. Quando olhou para baixo, avistou Hinata e Lee acenando para ela. Com um sorriso, Sakura desceu e foi ao encontro dos amigos.

- Oi gente! Desculpem, acho que perdi a hora ali em cima...

- Tudo bem. Amiga, que sorriso bobo é esse, huh? - Hinata como sempre curiosa. Mesmo que ela já imaginasse a resposta, claro.

- Bom, Naruto me ligou depois da aula. E ficamos conversando até agora!

- Oh meu Deus! Sério? Não acredito!

- Nem eu... Olha, esse Naruto está saindo melhor do que eu imaginava. - Disse Lee, chamando a atenção de Sakura pela primeira vez. - Oi pra você também.

- Oi Lee. Desculpa, é que estava ocupada respondendo a minha amiga, mas você estava do meu lado, então acho que percebeu. Agora lhe perguntou porque o tom de ironia?

- Por nada ué! Só estou dizendo... Aposto que nem você esperava por isso, né?

- Ok, confesso que não! _Mas_ parece que você se enganou a respeito de Naruto. Não é meu friend?

- Talvez. Não sabemos ainda, porque o que ele quer ainda não aconteceu. Ou assim eu espero.

- Pode ter certeza que ainda não aconteceu, Lee. E se depender de mim, não vai ser tão cedo.

- Sei! - interrompeu Hinata. - Com essa alegria toda, você não vai pensar duas vezes. Sei bem como é isso... - Hinata não era mais virgem. Oh sim, acreditem! A menina mais timida não era virgem , enquanto as outras eram. Curioso? Muito. Hinata teve um namorado a muitos anos atrás, quando ela ainda estava no colegial. Naquela época ela era inocente demais, não ouvia o que as amigas diziam e acabou se rendendo aos encantos do "principe encantado". Que logo depois terminou com ela porque no final, só queria sexo. Por isso Hinata se maguou quando Lee falou aquilo sobre Sasuke. Porque ela sabia que era verdade e que pela segunda vez seria apenas um brinquedinho.

- Hinata, não vamos falar sobre esse assunto ok? E não, não vou dar pra ele porque estarei alegre. Tudo tem seu tempo.

- Ok Sakura amiga do meu coração. Depois não diga que eu não te avisei.

- Ai ai. Então, cadê a Tenten? - Sakura olhou em volta mais não viu a amiga. - Já está na hora de ela sair, não está?

- Tenten está correndo atrás do meu irmão. Não me pergunte detalhes, é patético demais para ser respondido agora!

- Eu não acredito... O que deu na cabeça dela de se prestar a um papel desses? Eu vou resolver isso agora mesmo.

- Eu vou com você... - começou Lee. Sakura olhou para ele com dó. Sabia como seu amigo sofria quando se tratava desse assunto.

- Lee, é melhor não. Fique aqui com Hinata, ok? Vai ser melhor assim.

- Olhe, não pense que eu não consigo aguentar Sakura. Eu tenho que aprender. Tenho que tirá-la da minha cabeça. - Sakura sentiu pena de Lee. E principalmente de Tenten por estar perdendo um homem como ele. Lee podia não ser bonito, mas era fofo e gentil. Coisa que Neji nunca foi, muito menos Gaara.

- Não. Você nao vem comigo. Lee, por favor.

Sakura não esperou a resposta do amigo. Ela saiu andando em busca de Tenten. A essa hora, era provável encontrar a amiga na cantina, já que Neji sempre comia algo quando saía da última aula. A rosada correu até lá e estava certa: Os dois estavam lá, conversando. Ou melhor, _Tenten_ estava falando e Neji ouvindo. A cara de tédio de Neji não era surpresa para Sakura e a cena se tornava cada vez mais ridicula, porque Tenten falava animadamente, como se estivesse arrazando. Sakura se sentiu péssima pela amiga.

- Tenten! - ela gritou, adentrando a cantina. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, oi amiga! Eu estava conversando com Neji. Porquê, aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura? - Tenten sorriu. Sakura nem sequer fingiu sorrir, ela continuou séria. Isso deixou Tenten tensa.

- Não acha que Neji está um pouco cansado? Talvez ele queira ir para o quarto descansar...

- Obrigada Sakura! Você como sempre me salvando. Tchau, garotas.

- Tchau Neji, amanhã a gente conversa mais! - gritou Tenten acenando para ele e sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Sakura revirou os olhos e puxou a amiga pelo braço, arrastando-a até seu quarto. A morena perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas Sakura não abriu a boca até chegarem ao quarto. Tenten se livrou da mão da amiga e sentou-se em sua cama, um pouco "chocada" com a atitude da amiga.

- Ok, o que foi aquilo na cantina? Você arruinou tudo, Sakura!

- Eu arruinei? Como eu posso arruinar uma coisa que não existe, Tenten? Me explica. Você não vê o papel ridiculo que está fazendo enquanto corre atrás de um cara que não aguenta ficar perto de você? E não venha me dizer que não é assim. Porque é! Não sou só eu que vejo isso. Hinata também.

- Pois é amiga, a Sakura tem razão... Meu irmão não quer nada com você. Eu acho que você devia dar valor aos garotos que gostam de você de verdade. Como o Lee, por exemplo.

- O que está havendo com vocês duas? Piraram, foi?

- Tenten...

- Não! Me escutem agora. Minha vez de falar... Eu achei que vocês me apoiassem! Porque isso agora? Viraram fãs do _Rock Lee_? Gente, por favor né... Eu mereço coisa melhor. Olhem pra mim. Rock Lee? Isso é sério?

- Ele é melhor do que o Neji. Desculpa Hinata, mas é a verdade. - Sakura levantou a mão, porque afinal, estava falando do irmão de Hinata.

- Ah eu sei, não precisa se desculpar. Mas agora é sério Tenten - a morena virou-se para Hinata. - Você tem que esquecer que o meu irmão existe. Pro seu próprio bem. Olha, você tem que aproveitar que estamos saindo com a Tokyo Hotel e aproveitar o Gaara. Depois disso, você tem uma lista imensa de garotos. Não precisa ficar necessariamente com o Lee...

- Hinata tem razão. Amiga, só queremos o seu bem... E definitivamente não queremos ver você rasteando atrás do Neji!

Tenten sentou-se na cama e refletiu por um longo tempo no que as amigas haviam dito. Ela no fundo sabia que era ridicula. Estava se sentindo como uma, para falar a verdade. A morena levantou-se, pegou um cigarro e saiu do quarto sem dizer uma unica palavra. Sakura bufou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Acha que pegamos pesado demais?

- Não. Ela tem que aprender...

- Eu sei. Mas talvez dissemos de uma forma errada! Não sei o que fazer. Mas ela precisa abrir o olho. Daqui a pouco ela começa a perder o pouco de respeito que Neji tem por ela, Hina.

- Concordo com você. Deixa ela... Depois que terminar de fumar no alpendre, ela volta e estará melhor com certeza. Talvez uma choradinha faça bem!

Sakura assentiu e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho e colocar seu pijama. Enquanto isso, o Blackberry de Hinat estava tocando. A menina olhou o numero desconhecido e depois de alguns segundos tentando se lembrar de alguem com aquele numero, deu de ombros e atendeu.

- Alô?

_- Oi gata. Lembra de mim?_

- Er... Pra ser sincera, não.

- _Como assim "não"? Sou eu, minha linda, Uchiha Sasuke! _- Hinata congelou e não conseguiu dizer nada. Sasuke estava ligando para ela? Tipo: Como assim? - _Ainda está ai?_

- A-Aham... C-Como descobriu meu numero?

- _Tive a ajuda de uma fada madrinha com cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes. Não citarei nomes, mas você é inteligente e tenho certeza que já sabe de quem eu estou falando..._

- Sakura. Maldita!

- _Porquê? Não queria que eu soubesse seu numero?_

- N-Não, não! Não é isso, imagina... É que... Ah, deixa pra lá. Mas porque você está me ligando?

- _Digamos que é para matar as saudades, gata. Mas e aí, vai sair com a gente na sexta, né? _

_- _Claro! Prometo que não vamos deixar vocês na mão de novo. É que esse domingo realmente não deu...

- _Hm, entendo. Mas fiquei sabendo que você e sua amiga... Esqueci o nome dela. A morena._

- Tenten.

- _É, essa mesmo. Fiquei sabendo que você e ela sairam e foram até o Ichiraku Ramen! Nos trocaram por um jantar? Que feio, srta. Hinata._

_- _Quem te disse isso?

- _Naruto. Mas parece que Sakura contou a ele quando nós estavamos levando ela de volta à faculdade, nessa mesma noite._

- O quê? Como assim? Ela não saiu nessa noite, ela ficou aqui no quarto enquanto eu e Tenten fomos ao Ichiraku!

- _Acho que não. Ela não contou o que aconteceu, então... Bom, espero que ela não fique chateada, mas eu devo falar. Já comecei, né? Então, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte... - _Sasuke contou toda a história a Hinata. Inclusive a parte em que Sakura quase foi estuprada. Hinata ficou em choque e agradeceu a Sasuke por ter salvo a amiga, mas queria explicações da própria Sakura. Depois de conversar com Sasuke, os dois se despediram e Sakura finalmente saiu de seu banho. Hinata a esperava em pé, com os braços cruzados e apoiada a uma parede.

- O que houve?

- O que houve? Isso é o que _eu _lhe pergunto, Haruno Sakura. Como pôde esconder da gente? Somos suas amigas pra quê, afinal?

- Esconder o quê, meu Deus?

- Oh, não se faça de sonsa. Sasuke acabou de me ligar. Aliás, obrigada por dar meu numero a ele... Mas voltando ao assunto anterior, ele me contou o que aconteceu na noite em que eu e Tenten te deixamos sozinha aqui, enquanto comiamos no Ichiraku. Me conte tudo, porque qualquer mentira sua, eu já sei a verdade!

- Não acredito que Sasuke lhe contou... Que cachorro!

- Ele fez muito bem. Agora começa.

Sakura contou toda a história a Hinata que acabou entendendo no final. Sakura explicou o motivo de não ter contado e Hinata pirou. Ela nunca pensaria isso, em situação alguma! Hinata abraçou Sakura e afagou seu cabelo, já que a amiga estava desabafando.

- O que poderia ter acontecido com você se eles não tivessem chegado... Meu Deus. Não gosto nem de pensar!

- Então não vamos falar mais nisso, amiga. Por favor...

- Ok. - As duas continuaram abraçadas e depois de uma hora, Tenten finalmente chegou. Sakura havia adormecido nos braços de Hinata, que gentilmente largou a amiga e se levantou. Tenten estava com uma carinha melhor, como previu Hinata.

- E então, pensou no que falamos?

- Ô se pensei! E sabe, vocês têm razão. Eu sou uma idiota. Com certeza vou ter mais orgulho agora, não se preocupem. E o que houve com ela?

- Ah, nada... - Hinata achou melhor não comentar nada com Tenten. - Ela só estava cansada, aí acabou dormindo antes de você chegar. Mas aonde _você_ estava, srta.?

- No alpendre. Bom, vou tomar um banho e vou dormir. Também estou exausta!

Tenten tomou sue banho e em seguida, Hinata. Depois, as duas terminaram dormindo. Bom, o resto da semana das meninas foi calmo e seu estresse. Nenhuma novidade. Naruto ligou todoso os dias para Sakura, já Sasuke... Bem, nunca devemos esperar demais dele, certo? Hinata sabia disso. Mas ele não deixou de ligar. Ele ligava dia sim, dia não.

Quando a tão esperada sexta-feira chegou, nossas queridas ficaram animadas. Até demais, se querem saber... Assim que Hinata terminou sua aula, ela correu para o quarto para procurar uma roupa para usar à noite. O mesmo fizeram Tenten e Sakura. Depois de escolherem suas roupas, elas tomaram um banho, se vestiram e passaram a maquiagem que nunca podia faltar.

Sakura havia vestido uma saia de cintura alta preta de bandagem, que acentuava suas curvas. Vestiu uma blusa larguinha azul-água e é claro que não podia faltar seu scarpin preto. Tenten vestia um vestido branco larginho, mas mais justo na cintura e para quebrar o minimalismo, usou seu blazer azul marinho. Calçou uma sandália dourada feita de tirinhas que alcançavam seu calcanhar. O cabelo, ela milagrosamente soltou-o e o bagunçou um pouco, dando um ar sexy.

Hinata vestia um vestido também, mas era rosa-bebê. O vestido batia no meio da sua coxa e era tubinho de alça unica. Perfeito e dava um contraste ótimo com sua pele. Quando as amigas estavam prontas, Sakura ligou para Naruto.

- Senhor Uzumaki, estamos prontas!

- _Ótimo. Estaremos passando aí em 10 minutos, Sakura-chan!_

_- _Ok. Até já. - Sakura desligou com um sorriso. - Meninas, vamos. Eles chegam em 10 minutos e vão nos esperar no portão.

- Uhul! Vamos, vamos!

Tenten fo na frente e Sakura e Hinata atrás. No caminho elas começaram a cantar "Infinity guitars" do Sleigh Bells. Elas se divertiam cantando juntas enquanto esperavam os meninos da Tokyo Hotel chegarem. E não demorou muito, eles foram superpontuais! Sakura avistou uma limosine preta se aproximando e ficou oquiaberta.

- Parece que vamos dar uma volta de limosine meninas!

- O quê? Mentiraaaaa!

- Finjam que não estão emocionadas. Continuem cantando! Estavamos na melhor parte da musica, poxa... Infinity guitars ah ah ah ah ah AH AH AH!

- Deaf chords, dead ends!

- Sling set can't meet their demands!

As meninas riram juntas antes de entrar na limosine enquanto os nossos rapazes observavam as suas deusas descerem as escadas cantando. E é claro que o mais maldoso de todos não podia deixar de comentar a alegria delas.

- Acho que essa noite vai render... Olha a alegria delas!

- Cala a boca Sasuke. Você só pensa nisso, hein!

- Naruto, o que há com você?

- _Cala a boca, elas estam vindo. - _Elas entraram rindo ainda e se sentaram no banco livre. - Oi meninas! Estão lindas hoje! - Disse Naruto, arrancando um sorriso de Sakura. - Principalmente você Sakura-chan...

- O-Obrigada. E aí, gente! Como estão?

- Melhor impossivel, não é? - Eles riram entre si, deixando as meninas encabuladas com o "melhor impossivel". Talvez fosse um elogio, realmente. Ou talvez fosse um código para algo maior... Talvez a palavra _sexo_ tenha mudado. Hum? Os meninos não disseram onde iam, pois queriam fazer uma surpresa. Sakura achou aquilo um pouco estranho e se sentiu orgulhosa em dizer que qualquer boate que eles fossem, elas já conheciam. Conheciam praticamente todas da cidade.

- Este é realmente diferente. Muita gente não conhece! - disse Shikamaru, sorrindo triunfante. - Por acaso que descobriu fui eu, óbvio. Sou o mais inteligente.

- E o que ser inteligente tem a ver com encontrar boates novas? - perguntou Tenten, com seu tipico sarcasmo. Gaara abafou um riso, assim como os outros membros da banda. Shikamaru revirou os olhos e bocejou.

- É complicado demais pra explicar pra vocês. Seus lentos...

- Ah vá! Nós, lentos? Você é o unico que fica com mais sono ainda quando bebe energético, Shikamaru! Pelo amor. Querendo nos chamar de lerdos, pf... - Sasuke completou, deixando o amigo sem graça.

Quando o motorista parou o carro, Naruto foi o primeiro a descer, seguido de Sakura e suas amigas e depois o resto da banda. O lugar era um pouco sinistro e nem sequer parecia com uma boate. Para falar a verdade, era uma mera lojinha de esquina. As meninas se entreolharam, mas continuaram seguindo seus acompanhantes. Sasuke e Naruto se aproximaram do lojista e sussurraram alguma coisa ao ouvido dele, entregando-lhe 200 dólares em seguida.

- A gente paga por vocês meninas, sem problemas! - anunciou Sasuke, piscando para Hinata.

- Isso é sério? Onde nós estamos, exatamente?

- Já vão ver... - o lojista abriu uma suposta _porta dos fundos_ que dava acesso a um tipo de porão. Assim que a porta se abriu, eles puderam ouvir o barulho de música alta. Sakura levou a mão à boca. - E aí Sakura-chan? Aposto que não conhecia esse lugar.

- Eu nunca imaginei que esses lugares existiam! Sempre achei que fosse coisa de filme. Gente! Como descobriram?

- Por acaso. Seguimos uma galera aí.

- Nossa! Vamos! - Sakura pegou a mão de Naruto e desceu, seguido pelos outros. Quando chegaram lá em baixo, as meninas ficaram espantadas. Parecia um clube de luxo. Mesas, poltronas, e salas privê. Tenten adorou o look do lugar e ficou animada.

- E então? - começou Sasuke. - Gostaram daqui? Garanto que não há outro assim em toda a cidade. Esse aqui é o melhor! Garantia de Uchiha.

- Como se isso fosse muito seguro né... - comentou Hinata rolando os olhos. Sasuke se virou para ela e ficou encarando, mas não a afetou muito. Em seguida ele sorriu e lhe roubou um selinho. Hinata corou, enquanto suas amigas nada discretas gritavam "own".

Os meninos guiaram elas até o bar, onde pediram tequila. Sakura não era de beber muita tequila, porque deixava ela louca demais. Então ela evitava. Mas um copinho não faria mal algum, não é?

Eles começaram a beber. Depois, quando as musicas preferidas de Sakura começaram a tocar e ela já estava um pouco "animada" demais, a rosada puxou Naruto pelo braço e o levou até a pista de dança. Sakura foi seguida pelas amigas, como garantia de que não faria nenhuma merda. Mas vocês acham que adiantou?

A musica que começou a dançar era uma das preferidas de Sakura quando ela estava em baladas. Chamava-se "Oh my Gosh" Usher feat Will.. Sakura sorriu para as amigas, que balançaram a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto e rindo. Sabiam como Sakura se soltava nessa musica. Ela começou a rebolar de um jeito extremamente sensual e sem perder o ritmo da musica. Naruto, observando aquela cena, tentou se controlar, mas foi impossivel. Ele virou Sakura para ele e a segurou pela cintura. Os dois começaram a dançar juntos. Naruto manteve seus olhos fechados, enquanto suas mãos percorriam a lateral do corpo de Sakura. Em seguida, Sakura deu um sorriso malicioso e se virou de costas, empinando um pouco a sua comissão traseira. E que traseiro, haha!

Naruto mordeu o lábio e Tenten e Hinata assistiam àquilo de boca aberta. Não reconheciam a amiga.

- Tequila.

- O quê? - Hinata virou para Tenten, sem entender nada. - O que tequila tem a ver com isso?

- Sakura bebeu Tequila. Não lembra que ela não pode beber que ela fica doida? Pois é.

Hinata balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar a cena. Naruto virava Sakura novamente para ele e a beijou. Mas era um beijo diferente, mais veroz, mais _hot. _Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Gaara se aproximavam. Eles também ficaram observando a dança erótica de Sakura de longe.

- Uau. A amiga de vocês sabe como fazer... - disse Sasuke, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Hinata. - O que foi? Estou elogiando ela, po.

- Não considero isso um elogio, se quer saber.

- Você também podia dançar comigo assim, não é? - Sasuke passou a mão pela cintura de Hinata e a beijou, depois, começou a guiá-la ao som da musica e Hinata acabou no mesmo caminho. Tenten levantou a mão para o ar, fazendo Gaara rir. Os dois decidiram voltar ao bar e beber um pouco mais. Quem sabe conversar... Gaara era muito esperto. Um bom papinho antes sempre levava a outros caminhos. Hunf.

Naruto começou a guiar Sakura até uma sala privê, que ela tinha visto quando entrou, mas ela nem percebeu. A tequila era mais forte do que ela... Porque, né? Hinata não viu mais a amiga e começou a ficar preocupada. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria sair de perto de Sasuke para procurá-la. Resolveu deixar o serviço para Tenten, que estava se distraindo com Gaara. Até demais. Os dois estavam aos amassos e Tenten superempolgada com seu primeiro beijo com Gaara. Finalmente, hein gatinha?

Enquanto isso, Shikamaru bebia e prestava atenção nas mulheres, até achar uma bonita o suficiente. De repente, o moreno avistou Sakura sendo carregada por Naruto para uma sala e sorriu consigo mesmo.

- Naruto não falha nunca. A garota foi dificil, mas ele conseguiu...

Na sala... Bom, digamos que as coisas estavam começando a esquentar! Naruto não perdeu tempo e começou por tirar sua camisa, deixando seus quadrados completamente à mercê de Sakura.

- Você não disse que era photoshop? O que me diz agora, Sakura-chan?

- Oh céus... Esqueça o photoshop. Cala a boca e vem cá! - Sakura puxou Naruto e o beijou novamente, enquanto ele puxava a blusa de Sakura, revelando seu sutiã de renda preta. Naruto ficou maravilhado com a visão dos seios de Sakura, assim que tirou seu sutiã. Sakura, devido à bebida, não ficou com vergonha. Isso deu mais crédito a Naruto, que terminou puxando a saia da rosada, revelando a calcinha que combinava com seu sutiã. E quando o loiro começou a brincar com seus seios, Sakura não pode deixar de gritar:

- Maldita tequila!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Love the way you Rock.**_

_**Capítulo 7: Agora fodeu!**_

Naruto finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Sim. E agora, as coisas realmente mudariam ou Sakura seria mesmo diferente? Essa foi a pergunta que se passou pela cabeça dela quando eles terminaram o serviço, exaustos. Naruto ainda estava ofegante e sorrindo como um bobo.

- Uau Sakura-chan, você me mata! - Sakura riu e se apoiou em um cotovelo para poder ter uma visão melhor do loiro. Ela não disse nada. Bastou que ela ficasse em silêncio, olhando para Naruto seriamente, para que ele percebesse que algo estava errado. - O que foi?

- Tem uma coisa martelando a minha cabeça...

- Pode falar, Sakura-chan. Mas acho que já sei qual é a pergunta desta vez.

- Bom... Eu fico um pouco sem graça de dizer isso, mas aqui entre nós, sabemos como você é, certo? Então me responde uma coisa Naruto. Agora que você já teve o que queria, o que vai acontecer entre a gente? Você some e eu nunca mais te vejo, você vai continuar falando comigo mas nada mais, ou vai ser como antes?

Naruto demorou algum tempo pra responder. Isso preocupou Sakura, porque a fez pensar se ele estaria respondendo sinceramente ou não. Mas logo em seguida, Naruto lhe respondeu com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Eu vou ser sincero com você. Não vou deixar de falar com você. Mas não prometo nada, Sakura-chan... Você sabe, nada sério! Mas vamos continuar nos falando.

- Mas não será a mesma coisa de antes, não é?

- Nunca seria, não acha? Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não a beije mais - ele disse dando uma piscadinha. Sakura foi obrigada a rir. A mão de Naruto alcançou o rosto de Sakura e afagou-o. Isso de certa forma acalmou-a e a deixou um pouco mais tranquila. Mesmo assim, a tristeza em seu olhar era visivel. E isso atormentou Naruto de alguma maneira que ele não conseguia descrever. Ve-la triste por sua causa... O deixou triste. E olhe que ele já viu muitas meninas assim por sua causa, mas nunca havia sentido isso. Ficava feliz por vê-las daquela forma, porque sabia que havia sido ele que provocou aquilo. Queria que as mulheres fossem loucas por ele e que sofressem por ele. Mas com Sakura era totalmente diferente. Ele sentiu-se mal por vê-la triste, sabendo que talvez não tivesse mais chances!

- Seu olhar está me agoniando - ele desabafou. Sakura desta vez, transformou seu olhar triste em um olhar curioso e Naruto pode ver um brilho diferente nele. Esperança, talvez. E arrependeu-se de ter dito aquilo. Não queria que Sakura pensasse que ela ainda tinha chances. Preferia que ela continuasse sua vida e quem sabe um dia...

- Porquê?

- Seu olhar. Estava distante.

- Ah, não é nada... Não precisa se preocupar mais comigo, Naruto. Nem sei porque ainda não me mandou sair daqui. Aliás, acho que nem precisa. Minhas amigas já devem ter percebido, então acho melhor se eu sair logo e for dançar um pouco com elas. E seus amigos também né...

- Ei, ei! Sakura-chan... Porque você vai sair daqui? E não, eu nunca mandaria garota alguma sair do quarto quando eu terminasse de, bom, enfim. As unicas que eu mandei sair, foram as vadias mais nojentas. Você com certeza não se encaixa nisso, nem nas outras. É a décima vez que eu digo, mas não canso de repetir... Você é diferente.

Isso deixou Sakura surpresa, mais ao mesmo tempo pocessa. Porque ele insistia em dizer que ela era diferente, quando estava fazendo a mesma coisa que havia feito com as outras? Porque ele fingia se importar em deixá-la melhor, quando na verdade não estava nem aí? Sakura percebeu que tudo não passava de um jogo e começou a catar sua roupa que estava jogada no chão, enquanto Naruto se limitava a observá-la assustado com sua cara.

- S-Sakura-chan...

- Cala a boca! Se você colocar o "chan" no meu nome mais uma vez, eu juro que te arrebento, seu idiota!

- Mas o que eu fiz?

- Tudo. Naruto, porque você _finge _que se importa comigo, hein? Porque sinceramente, você vive dizendo que eu sou diferente de todas as outras garotas, mas na verdade você acabou de fazer comigo a mesma coisa que fez com todas elas! Pode me explicar isso? E por favor, seja sincero dessa vez. Não me venha com historinhas porque não sou mais nenhuma criança. - Sakura ficou parada, segurando as lágrimas que eram visiveis em seus olhos, e Naruto simplesmente não conseguiu responder. Não porque não tinha argumentos, mas porque sabia que Sakura tinha razão. Ele foi burro por não pensar nesse ângulo e acabara de perder a menina de seus sonhos. Mas ele pediu por isso, não é?

- Como eu imaginei - começou Sakura, deixando uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha, agora vermelha. - Você não tem resposta. Sabe que eu tenho razão.

Ela terminou de se vestir, mas quando estava prestes a sair, sentiu Naruto segurar sua mão e puxá-la de volta. Naruto segurou seu rosto e limpou a lágrima de Sakura, antes de beijar sua testa.

- Desculpa... Por favor, não faz isso. Eu estava falando a verdade o tempo todo, você é diferente sim! Se não fosse, você acha que eu ficaria ligando pra você todos os dias, Sakura? - Sakura respirou fundo e deu um tapa na cara de Naruto, com todas as suas forças.

- Não-diga-mais-uma-palavra! Tudo isso fazia parte desse seu joguinho imundo, pra conseguir me conquistar e depois transar comigo. Você acha que eu não sei? E sei também que Sasuke vai acabar fazendo o mesmo com Hinata. Mas eu não vou deixar minha amiga cometer o mesmo erro que eu cometi. E não culpo a bebida, porque eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Agora se você me dá lisença, vou embora. Fique com seus amigos e pegue as mulheres que você quiser. Porque de qualquer forma... Tudo o que aconteceu teria um fim depois de você transar comigo, não é?

Sakura terminou seu discurso e saiu do quarto, deixando Naruto para trás sozinho e arrazado. Ele sempre achou que não teria problema viver sua vida de mulherengo, mas agora que ele havia encontrado uma garota totalmente diferente, ele viu a merda que ele tem feito. E parece que o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro, afinal.

- Sakura? - gritou Tenten, seguindo a amiga, vendo que ela não estava nada bem. - Sakura! O que aconteceu mulher? Não vai me dizer que...

- Tenten, podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Eu preciso ir embora. Se quiser ficar, não tem problema, eu vou de taxi.

- Nunca que eu iria deixar você sozinha né amiga? Vamos encontrar Hinata e vamos embora.

- Ok. Obrigada, Tenten...

- Disponha... E embora eu já imagine o que é, eu realmente espero que não seja tão ruim. - Tenten pegou o braço de Sakura e a puxou até encontrarem Hinata, aos amassos com Sasuke. Esperaram um pouquinho e depois, quando viram que eles não iam terminar tão cedo, Tenten resolveu intervir cutucando o ombro da amiga.

- Hm... Ah, oi amiga. Sakura? O que houve?

- E aí Sakura, como foi lá dentro com o meu amigo Naruto? Ele fez o serviço direitinho? - disse Sasuke. Sakura deu um sorriso irônico, deixando cair mais duas lágrimas. Foi então que Sasuke percebeu que Naruto havia quebrado o coraçãozinho de alguém. - Ops. Parece que não foi tão bom assim...

- Sasuke, você pode fazer um favor? Cala a sua boca gigantesca, ok? Sakura, me conte o que aconteceu _agora_. - Hinata foi obrigada a interferir na discussão, antes que a rosada voasse para cima do guitarrista da Tokyo Hotel. Sakura acenou com a cabeça, e Hinata entendeu seu pedido. Com um selinho, despediu-se de Sasuke.

- Mas...

- Tchauzinho! - Hinata acenou de costas e continuou seguindo as amigas. Quando elas sairam da boate, pararam em um ponto de taxi e entraram em um. Não demorou muito para que elas chegassem na faculdade e fossem para seu quarto. Sakura foi a primeira a entrar e quando se sentou em sua cama, olhou para o pôster de Naruto e desabou. Hinata e Tenten abraçaram a amiga juntas, mas estavam assustadas com o choro de Sakura. Não parecia um choro normal... Era desesperado, sufocante. Sakura estava praticamente urrando enquanto chorava. As veias de estavam pulando de seu pescoço e ela começou a dar gritos desesperadamente. Hinata tapou a boca da amiga. Tenten, com os olhos arregalados, decidiu buscar um copo de água para a amiga. Sakura rejeitou o copo, jogando-o na parede e quebrando-o. A água... Bom, a água simplesmente caiu em cima de seus livros.

- Merda! -ela gritou, chorando mais ainda.

- Meu Deus do céu, Haruno Sakura! O que ele fez com você pra você ficar nesse estado?

- O que v-você acha Hinata? Me diga!

- Ele dispensou você? Sakura, nós todas sabíamos...

- Não, não. Ele disse que eu sou diferente. Mas antes de me dizer isso pela centésima vez, ele disse que provavelmente as coisas mudariam depois daquilo. Mas que isso não significava que a gente pararia de se falar, e talvez pudessemos ficar algumas vezes.

- Então porque diabos você está assim? - Tenten disse surpresa.

- Porque deve ser isso que ele faz com todas as outras, porra! E além disso, depois ele veio me dizer que eu sou diferente. E eu perguntei, se eu era tão diferente como ele diz, porque ele estava fazendo o mesmo comigo. Ele não teve resposta... Sabia que eu tinha razão...

- Hm... Bom, realmente ele não está certo. Mas mesmo assim, não era pra você ficar nesse estado!

- É porque... Porque ele sabe como quebrar o coração de uma mulher e depois concertá-lo de novo. É como tirar doce de uma criança depois de a deixar lamber um pouco, sabe? Ele me deixou feliz, triste, depois feliz de novo... Isso é cansativo! E tudo o que ele falou pra mim, não passou de um jogo Tenten. Nada mais que isso. Como eu posso viver comigo mesma agora? Eu perdi a virgindade para um cara de uma banda, que deve estar rindo da minha cara agora!

- Então aconteceu mesmo... - completou Hinata. Um silêncio mortal pairou no quarto. - Ok, eu não vou te culpar. Você tinha bebido antes... Mas Sakura, o que aconteceu com o nosso acordo?

- Eu não resisti...

- Sei como é. Não vou julgar você por isso.

- Mas você sabe que é errado né? - disse Tenten, levanto um peteleco de Hinata. Sakura assentiu. De repente, a rosada se levantou e arrancou da parede todos os pôsters que tinham Naruto e em seguida jogou no lixo. Aproveitando, foi até seu armário e pegou seu maço de cigarros.

- O que você vai fazer? É melhor você dormir.

- Não quero... - Sakura deixou o maço sobre a mesa e foi até o armário novamente, pegando uma camisola que parecia uma camiseta social, meio boyish. Aliás, idêntica à de Audrey Hepburn em seu filme "Bonequinha de luxo". Sakura era fã dela e queria aquela camisola de qualquer forma e quando comprou, ficou felississima. Sakura foi até o banheiro e a vestiu, usando apenas lingerie por baixo. A camisola era de manga comprida, então ela não sentiria frio do lado de fora do quarto. Quando Tenten e Hinata viram que ela estava indo em direção à porta do quarto, se assustaram.

- Onde você vai mocinha? Nem pense que vamos deixar você sair nesse estado!

- Eu só vou até o alpendre ok? Fiquem tranquilas... Podem dormir, se quiserem. Não precisam me esperar.

- Ok... Qualquer coisa ligue. - Tenten jogou o Iphone para Sakura que o agarrou. Em seguida, a rosada já estava fora do quarto e pouco se importando em estar descalça. Sakura, assim que chegou ao alpendre e se sentou, acendeu um cigarro e colocou seu celular ao seu lado. Olhando para a lua, começou a chorar, pois se lembrou no dia em que conversava com Naruto ao celular, vendo o pôr de sol.

Sakura decidiu colocar uma musica para o momento, então escolheu "If I were a boy" da Beyoncé. Nem preciso dizer que ela desabou no inicio da musica, não é? Ela podia se encaixar perfeitamente na música. Era a _sua_ musica. Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar um segundo sequer. Ela estava magoada demais e precisava desabafar de alguma forma.

De repente, a musica parou e ela olhou para o celular assutada, ao ver que quem ligava era Naruto. Ela se sentiu atentada a atender, mas se fizesse isso, ela contradiria tudo o que ela falou... Então ela rejeitou a chamada e a música voltou a tocar. Sakura repetiu as palavras de Beyoncé:

- _But you're just a boy... You don't understand._

Sakura deu mais uma tragada em seu cigarro. 4 segundos depois, seu celular começou a tocar novamente e era Naruto. Sakura olhou para a lua e sem olhar para o celular, rejeitou a chamada de novo. Mais uma vez, ela desabou. Seu choro se tornou desesperado novamente. E ela não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que provavelmente seu humor não mudaria muito durante uma semana e ainda tinha Lee... O que ela diria a ele? Ele com certeza pararia de falar com ela. E com razão. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer! E o pior seria enfrentar as provas naquele estado. Mas Sakura precisava se formar! Estava quase lá, depois de 4 anos!

- Não posso desistir agora... Já sei! Vou me dedicar completamente aos estudos para tirar ele da minha cabeça. Pelo menos enquanto eu estiver estudando. Não vou mais sair, não vou mais fazer nada. Vou beber dentro do quarto, sair para ir às aulas e comer. Só. Naruto ficará no passado com o tempo. Mesmo que a dor que eu sinto agora seja sufocante... I-Isso vai ter que passar.

Enquanto isso, os meninos se divertiam na boate. Sasuke já estava com outra menina, assim como Gaara. Mas Naruto, bom, Naruto ainda estava naquele mesmo quarto, tentando falar com Sakura. Mas como viu que suas tentativas haviam fracassado, ele desistiu e saiu. Quando esbarrou em Shikamaru, Naruto pegou o copo de energético e vodka do amigo e bebeu em um gole só.

- Nossa! Que isso cara, Sakura te deixou tão cansado e com tanta sede? Foi bom o negócio, então...

- Cala a boca. Não fala nada sobre isso agora, por favor Nara.

- Ei! O que houve? - ele perguntou. Shikamaru sabia muito bem que quando Naruto falava com alguem, chamando-o pelo sobrenome, ele não estava bem humorado. - Foi ruim?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? Não me pergunte nada sobre isso agora, merda! E não, não foi ruim. Foi ótimo! Mas ela não quer olhar para a minha cara nunca mais, se quer saber...

- Ah, entendi. Ela não estava preparada cara. Ela é apenas mais uma das milhares de garotas que ficaram tristes ao saber que tudo era só sexo.

- Mas ela não é igual às outras...

- Tem certeza? Será que isso não está na sua cabeça e está te confundindo, Naruto? Porque sinceramente... Ela pode ser muito legal, pode ter sido dificil. Mas por ser dificil, não quer dizer que ela seja _a garota_. Entendeu o que eu estou te dizendo?

- Sim, eu entendi. Mas não é... Não sou eu que estou confundindo. Talvez esteja confuso sim. Porque não sei se quero largar essa vida boa que eu tenho, entende? Mas não é coisa da minha cabeça. Você nunca deve ter sentido isso, mas bom... Eu fico nervoso quando ela me provoca, eu gaguejo. Eu não conseguia ficar um dia sem ouvir a voz de Sakura, Shikamaru, você viu isso. E agora, quando ela disse o que disse pra mim depois do que aconteceu ali dentro... Eu não me sinto bem por ter transado com uma garota e ter me livrado dela. Eu me sinto horrivel!

- Nossa... Ok, retiro o que disse amigo! Haha. Quem diria, você apaixonado!

- Vira essa boca pra lá! Eu... Eu não quero me ferrar que nem daquela vez.

- Ué? Mas você não disse que ela é diferente? Então porque você iria se ferrar? Ela já provou alguma vez pra você que era mais do que uma simples fã e que te amava mais do que ama o seu dinheiro e a sua fama? Porque se já, você está ferrado...

Naruto lembrou-se das palavras de Sakura no dia em que ele invadiu a faculdade para recuperar seu casaco. Ele lembrou da sinceridade no olhar de esmeralda dela e principalmente das suas ultimas palavras... "Eu te amo. Mais do que uma simples fã". Isso deixou Naruto pior ainda. Agora ele queria se matar por magoá-la. O pior era que ela não atendia o celular e provavelmente não queria mais olhar mais na cara dele.

- O que você tanto pensa?

- Ela disse pra mim... Ela provou que era mais do que uma fã.

- Puta merda. Agora foi tenso Naruto. E ela foi sincera mesmo?

- Com certeza! Eu podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos dela, Shikamaru. Nunca vi ninguém dizer isso com tanta sinceridade...

- Ok. Bom, você já tentou ligar pra ela?

- Já. Mas ela não me atende, claro.

- Tenta de novo, pode ser que com você insistindo, ela atenda.

- Ela vai me matar, cara...

- Liga logo! - Naruto bufou e rediscou o numero da rosada. Sakura ainda estava no alpendre, fumando. Já eram 2 horas da manhã e ela continuava chorando sem parar, se sentindo incomodada consigo mesma. Se sentia uma vadia da coleção de Naruto. Ah! E falando no diabo... O celular tocou novamente, fazendo Sakura olhar para ele e ver o nome do maldito escrito. Rejeitou.

Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente. Shikamaru deu um tapa nas costas do amigo tentando animá-lo, mas não obteve muito sucesso. E só depois de alguns minutos, Sasuke e Gaara apareceram. Vendo que Naruto estava com uma cara horrivel e depois de ver Sakura indo embora, Sasuke resolveu perguntar:

- E aí cara! O que aconteceu com a Sakura que ela foi embora chorando?

- E-Ela estava chorando?

- Uhum... Porque? O que você fez?

- O mesmo de sempre. Tentei dizer a ela que provavelmente não passaria daquilo e ela ficou um pouco triste, mas mesmo assim bem. Porque eu não iria parar de falar com ela, entende? Isso deixou ela mais calma. Mas eu estraguei tudo dizendo que ela diferente. Aí ela disse um monte de coisa... Enfim, me fez sentir horrivel, porque ela tem razão Sasuke. Eu sou um galinha. Não presto!

- Que isso agora Naruto? Você sempre gostou dessa vida, principalmente depois que deu um chute na bunda da sua ex! O que você viu nessa garota? Porque cara, não vejo graça nenhuma nela a não ser o senso de humor e o corpo maravilhoso que ela tem. Aliás, todas as três têm.

- É porque você não conversa tanto com ela como eu converso. Eu tive provas suficientes para acreditar que ela é a garota. Não mais uma!

- Ai ai... Era só o que faltava agora. Olha só, não vai me dizer que está gostando dela, por favor.

- N-Não... Não é nada disso. - disse Naruto. Mas por dentro, ele sabia que era verdade, só não queria admitir, porque achava que era cedo demais pra parar de curtir sua vida. Gaara bateu nas costas de Naruto, assim como Shikamaru. - Hm?

- Toma cuidado cara... Lembra do que aconteceu quando você teve uma namorada.

- Eu sei, Gaara. Acontece que Sakura não é assim... Eu tenho provas suficientes para acreditar que ela não vá me trocar por um carro ou por dinheiro.

- Se você diz, quem sou eu pra discordar? Mas enfim... Vamos mudar de assunto né gente, já ta deixando o clima pesado. O que vamos fazer agora? Esse lugar ficou sem graça. Já peguei 3 daqui.

De repente, uma menina muito bonita começou a se aproximar de Naruto. Ela não se importou em chegar sentando no colo dele. Era uma tipica vadia, querendo dar uns pegas no astro do rock, e ele sabia disso muito bem.

- E aí Naruto. Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Está afim de conversar lá dentro... Em um daqueles quartos? - Sasuke sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para o amigo, que olhou para a garota com uma cara de nojo. - Que careta é essa meu lindo?

- Sai daqui, não quero nada com você.

- Como é? Acha que eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você?

- Claro que é. E como! Mas eu não estou afim, ok? Aceite, você levou um fora meu. Agora some da minha frente.

A garota, ressentida, acabou dando um tapa na cara de Naruto, que continuou com a mesma expressão de antes. Isso definitivamente assustou seu amigos. Sasuke ficou irado: seu melhor amigo estava dispensando uma garota bonita e gostosa por causa de Sakura.

- Ok cara, isso ta indo longe demais. Para de pensar nela! Ela deve estar dormindo tranquilamente e você aqui, nesse estado. Naruto, para pra pensar! Isso deve ser charme dela pra conquistar você, cara! Deixa de ser idiota. É você que tem que conquistá-la, não ela. Para com isso ok? Vamos embora. Amanhã vamos a outro clube e eu quero você como antes. Senão teremos problemas sérios...

- Sabe qual é o seu problema Sasuke? É achar que essa é a unica vida que podemos ter. E você sempre quer que eu siga seus passos cara. Ta vendo como você fica irritadinho quando eu não pego ninguém? Porra, qual foi, você é meu amigo ou não? Se fosse, com certeza estaria me dando uma força, mas não é o que parece...

- Então você está dizendo que eu não sou seu amigo, só por querer que você se divirta e esqueça ela? Então ok, serei seu amigo deixando você se afundar até chegar à depressão novamente. Só que quando isso acontecer, eu não vou estar perto pra te salvar.

Sasuke deixou os amigos para trás e saiu do clube. Shikamaru balançou a cabeça e pegou um copo de vodka pura, bebendo em um só gole. Naruto levantou-se em silêncio e saiu atrás de Sasuke. Já havia perdido Sakura, não ia querer perder Sasuke, certo?

Certo. Naruto não encontrou o amigo quando saiu da boate, então saiu da loja do velhinho e o procurou pela rua. Sasuke estava do outro lado da rua, esperando um taxi. Naruto correu até lá.

- Desculpa, cara... Eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Foi mal, mesmo. Você sabe que você é o unico melhor amigo que eu tenho, além dos outros meninos, mas eu só queria entender o que está acontecendo, Sasuke. E eu queria a _sua _ajuda!

- Não queria ter dito mas disse. Cara, sinceramente eu não sei o que ta havendo com você. Eu queria ajudar, mas eu não quero ver você como antes... Isso iria atrapalhar a banda! Você tem que pensar no que é melhor pra você e na banda. Não nela. Ela foi apenas mais uma garota que talvez realmente seja diferente, mas e daí? Você vai casar com ela, por acaso? - Naruto ficou sem resposta. Percebeu que não teria o apoio de ninguém em relação a Sakura, mas mesmo assim a opção "desistir" era dura demais. E ele não queria perdê-la de vista.

- Ok - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Ele teria que fazer tudo sozinho, pelos vistos. Mas ele era grandinho o suficiente! Em seguida, surgiram Gaara e Shikamaru, que também atravessaram a rua. Vendo que os amigos estavam juntos, sorriram.

- O casalsinho fez as pazes? - perguntou Gaara. - Não queremos pratos voando em casa, por favor!

- Cala a boca seu babaca - disse Sasuke bagunçando o cabelo de Gaara. O ruivo odiava quando faziam isso com ele. - Não gostou né, mocinha?

- Quando a gente chegar em casa a gente resolve isso na porrada! - Gaara disse, fazendo os outros rirem. Shikamaru ligou para o motorista que não demorou muito para ir buscá-los. Enquanto iam para casa, Naruto observava a cidade passando como um borrão e lembrava-se de Sakura. As palavras duras dela ainda martelavam a sua cabeça. E foi então que passaram pela faculdade onde ela estudava e Naruto olhou para cima quando viu alguem sentado em cima de uma espécie de alpendre. E quando a luz da lua refletiu nessa pessoa, Naruto desejou que seu motorista parasse o carro, ou que talvez o tempo parasse! Era Sakura, sentada lá em cima, sozinha. Só podia ser ela. Aqueles cabelos rosados nunca lhe foram tão familiares.

- Que foi Naruto? Parece que viu um fantasma! - disse Shikamaru chamando a atenção do amigo. Mas Naruto não se virou. Continuou olhando para Sakura, enquanto o sinal de trânsito estava vermelho. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por isso. - Naruto?

- Shh... - ele murmurou, colocando seu dedo indicador sobre sua boca. - Me deixa quieto...

- Estranho. - Shikamaru resolveu seguir o olhar de Naruto e quando viu o que ele tanto observava atentamente, Shikamaru arregalou os olhos. - É a Sakura, não é?

- O-O que?

- É ela que está ali em cima. Se não fosse, você não estaria olhando. E aqueles cabelos rosas são incomuns!

- É. É ela sim... - Infelizmente o sinal havia aberto e o carro começou a se mover. Naruto olhou até o ultimo instante e desejou estar ao lado dela, pelo menos para tentar mudar as coisas. Mas isso seria praticamente impossivel, porque ela estaria pronta para recebê-lo com um soco.

- Isso vai passar. Daqui a alguns dias você liga novamente que ela vai estar melhor, Naruto. Eu te garanto!

- Você já fez isso por acaso, pra poder me garantir alguma coisa? - o loiro perguntou ao amigo, com um sorriso irônico. Shikamaru riu, negando em seguida. Não demorou muito até a banda chegar na casa de Ino. E para a surpresa dos garotos, ela estava lá, esperando por eles enquanto assistia um filme.

- Ino? - perguntou Naruto sentindo-se menos animado ainda. Ele não podia falar nada sobre Sakura, porque senão a irmã o mataria. - O que está fazendo em casa? Achei que ficaria na faculdade.

- Decidi passar os fins de semana aqui em casa, para aproveitar meu irmãozinho... Não posso? Não trouxeram drogas nem mulheres pra cá, né? Porque se trouxerem eu vou acabar descobrindo!

- Cala essa boca mulher - ele disse. - Você acha que a gente se droga, Ino? Nossa, vejo como você me conhece bem.

- É, podemos dizer o mesmo... - disse Shikamaru, deixando Ino se sentindo mal. Ela não havia falado aquilo por mal, era só pra brincar com eles, mas acho que eles tinham levado para o outro lado. Os meninos sairam da sala e subiram, indo cada um para um quarto. Menos Naruto, que foi direto para o banho.

Ino foi atrás do irmão e quando ouviu a água, bateu na porta duas vezes. Naruto ouviu as batidas, mas achou que fosse algum outro membro da banda, então abriu a porta completamente nu. Ino gritou e se virou de costas. Naruto arregalou os olhos e fechou a porta logo em seguida.

- Porra Ino, porque não avisou que era você?

- D-Desculpa! Eu não ouvi você me responder, então não pensei que fosse abrir a porta!

- Droga. Podia ter dito que era você. O que você quer? Veio verificar se tem algum saquinho de maconha debaixo da pia do banheiro, huh?

- Não, nada disso. Desculpa Naruto. Eu não quis dizer aquilo de verdade, era brincadeira! Vocês pareciam tão tensos que eu resolvi fazer uma brincadeira... Só não sabia que vocês iam levar tão a sério. Desculpa mesmo. Juro que não pensei na maldade.

- Tudo bem. Mas acho que você devia pedir desculpas aos outros também, né? Vai lá - Naruto se enrolou em uma toalha, abriu a porta e deu um abraço em sua irmã, dando-lhe um beijo na testa depois. Ino sorriu e foi ao quarto dos meninos. Mas desta vez, anunciou seu nome e bateu na porta. Vai que eles também abrem a porta pelados!

- O que você quer? - perguntou Gaara, friamente. Ino hesitou. Então, respirou fundo e começou seu pedido de desculpa.

- Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas a todos vocês, rapazes... Eu não falei aquilo por maldade, era uma brincadeira. Sei que foi meio pesado, mas eu achei vocês tão tensos quando meu viram aqui que eu quis brincar um pouco com vocês. Só não sabia que seria assim tão ruim. Foi mal. Mesmo...

Eles se entreolharam e assentiram. Shikamaru continuou sério, porém aceitou o pedido de desculpas de Ino. Ela até esperou um abraço em grupo, ou pelo menos um abraço de Sasuke, mas nada. Então, um pouco magoada, ela se retirou do quarto cabisbaixa e com os braços cruzados.

- Merda... Pra que fui brincar com isso... - Ino desceu e foi até o jardim da casa. A piscina estava iluminada pelas luzes que haviam debaixo d'água. A lua, lá em cima, fazia reflexos na água. A iluminação rústica do jardim fazia Ino se sentir um pouco mais calma. Ela sentou-se na beira da piscina e colocou os pés dentro da água fria. A sensação foi ótima, mas não melhorou muito o humor da loira. Seus olhos azuis se prenderam ao azul da água e ela começou a refletir. Ela _odiava_ refletir. Quando ela pensava em alguma coisa sobre sua vida, as memórias do passado voltavam à sua cabeça. As imagens _dela_ sofrendo voltavam.

- _Droga. _- ela murmurou. De repente, ela viu um novo reflexo na água e se virou para trás. - Shikamaru?

- Interrompi você?

- N-Não... O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse com os meninos, lá em cima.

- E eu _estava. _Mas vim ver se você estava... Bem. E aí, está melhor? Você me pareceu um pouco triste quando saiu do quarto.

- Ah, sim. Estou bem... Não se preocupe. Bom, não vou mentir, eu esperava um abraço coletivo - Ino riu com sua sinceridade e pela vergonha em dizer aquilo. Shikamaru deixou um riso escapar, o que deixou Ino um pouco mais confiante. Raramente Shikamaru se preocupava com ela, ou sorria perto dela. Ela sempre achou que fosse por causa da preguiça, mas de uns tempos pra cá começou a acreditar que ele não a suportava e pronto.

Talvez. Ou não.

- Agora é sério... O que você veio fazer aqui em baixo? Pensei que não fosse muito com a minha cara.

- Q-Quê? Não!

- Sério mesmo? Às vezes parece que você quer ficar longe de mim. Você nunca sorri pra mim, sabia? Só agora, depois do "abraço coletivo".

- Nunca tinha reparado nisso... Sempre me achei simpático o suficiente com você. Estranho. Parece que eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, então, Ino.

- Ah não. Não precisa! Eu n-não me importo muito com isso... Afinal, olhe pra mim. Sempre chamando você de preguiçoso! Ninguém é obrigado a gostar de uma mulher chata que nem eu, ugh!

Shikamaru riu novamente e desta vez, ele subiu a bainha de sua calça jeans Diesel e sentou-se ao lado de Ino, colocando seus pés dentro d'água também. Ino surpreendeu-se com a atitude do moreno. Não esperava isso dele. Ou melhor, nunca esperou! Eles ficaram conversando durante horas. Falaram sobre tudo um pouco: a banda, a casa de Ino, o tempo, a vida de cada um, até que chegaram ao assunto _faculdade_. Shikamaru resolveu tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre Sakura. Talvez Ino fosse amiga dela, ou não. Mal sabia ele, coitado. Mas Shikamaru foi super cauteloso, porque sabia que não poderia citar o nome da rosada em momento algum!

- Então... Como estão as coisas na faculdade?

- Boas. Podiam estar melhor, é claro. Tem uma garota repugnante na minha turma que me irrita ao extremo! Nossa, o dia que eu puder fazê-la desaparecer, vai ser ótimo. Mas também tenho minhas amigas e meu amigo. Temari, Karin e Sai. São ótimos comigo.

- Nossa! Quem é essa garota tão "malvada"?

- Uma nojentinha aí. Haruno Sakura, o nome dela. - Shikamaru gelou. Ino odiava Sakura com todas as suas forças. Isso não era nem um pouco bom. - O que foi? Você a conhece?

- Não, não.

- Então porque essa cara de assustado?

- Nada! Eu só fico com medo do que você é capaz de fazer - ele fingiu um riso. - Mas o que ela fez pra você ter tanta raiva dela?

- Hm... Bom, ela não fez nada. Só esbarrou em mim uma vez. Mas Temari diz que ela se acha só porque é conhecida em todo o colégio. Eu devo admitir que ela é muito bonita, estilosa e o que me dá mais raiva é que ela é simpática e toda a faculdade gosta dela. Menos eu, Temari, Karin e Sai. Bom, Sai tento traçar ela uma vez. Ele a embebedou e tentou alguma coisa, mas o amiguinho dela... Aquele sobrancelhudo, Lee, eu acho, salvou ela. São melhores amigos. Não se desgrudam por nada. Nem ele, nem aquelas outras duas, Hinata e Tenten.

- Hm... Ah, então ela não fez nada pra você. Não tem porque você odiá-la, né? Sabe que está errada, não é Ino? E se ela é simpática, talvez vocês pudessem se conhecer melhor e aí sim tirar suas conclusões.

- Nem morta! Agora nós discutimos direto! Ela também não me suporta, eu sei disso. E elas têm problemas com Karin e Temari a um tempo já...

- Entendo. Então deixe pra lá. Mas você sabe se ela tem algum podre?

- Não. Nenhum. Ela é perfeita, digamos assim.

- Senão você até poderia ter um pouquinho de diversão, não é? - Shikamaru abriu um leve sorriso e Ino riu. Depois disso, eles continuaram a conversa e mudaram de assunto. Shikamaru ficou feliz por saber que Sakura era a menina perfeita, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, porque seu amigo havia perdido uma chance, realmente. Talvez se eles tivessem apoiado mais Naruto, ele não teria passado por isso. Sabia que Naruto estava confuso sobre seus sentimentos. Afinal, é muito dificil largar uma vida cheia de mulheres bonitas para se dedicar só a uma. E a sua ultima tentativa foi frustrante!

Enquanto isso, Naruto revirava-se em sua cama para tentar dormir. Nada. Tudo que ele conseguia ver quando fechava os olhos era a imagem de Sakura alegre e em seguida chorando. Só de lembrar, Naruto aprtava seu rosto contra a almofada para abafar sua raiva e frustração. Nunca pensou passar por isso. E que diabos ela tinha, que o fez mudar de ideia? Droga!

- _Será que um dia você vai me perdoar, Sakura-chan?_

Pergunta dificil, caro Uzumaki. Se você tivesse pensado nisso antes de fazer o que fez, talvez tivesse uma resposta.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love the way you Rock.**_

_**Capítulo 8: Encontro-sem-querer e semana de isolamento.**_

O dia na Tokyo University já começou mal. _Bem mal. _Depois daquela discussão com Lee, Sakura resolveu ir para o quarto e não sair mais de lá até o final do dia. Não quis ir até o alpendre da faculdade, porque sabia que Temari estaria por lá e provavelmente Ino ou Karin também. Isso sem falar de Sai, que não era uma das melhores companias.

Sakura não tinha mais ninguém. Não podia contar com mais ninguém. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela achava. Ela chorava desesperadamente, por causa de Naruto, Lee e suas duas melhores amigas que contaram o que havia acontecido a Lee. Não era direito delas fazer isso! Quem devia ter contado era Sakura, não Tenten ou Hinata.

De repente, Hinata e Tenten entraram no quarto e Sakura não se virou para vê-las. Hinata olhou para Tenten, como se a acusasse de alguma coisa. Tenten deu de ombros e cruzou os braços, se defendendo. Oh oh, Tenten é a culpada.

- Sakura...

- Saiam-da-minha-frente.

- Sakura, desculpa! Eu sei que não devíamos ter contado. Mas ele é seu melhor amigo, ele tem o direito de saber.

- Mas era _eu _que devia contar a ele, vocês não acham? Mas não... Sempre tiveram a boca grande, não é?

- Garanto que teria o mesmo fim. - Disse Tenten, demonstrando total seriedade. Não estava preocupada como Hinata. - Fui eu quem contei. Hinata não tem nada a ver com isso! Mas eu contei para lhe poupar de ter que enfrentar Lee sozinha, Saku. Não foi para o seu mal...

- Não me interessa. Você sabe que não está certa! Tenten, quem devia contar a ele era eu. Pomba! Talvez se eu falasse, e explicasse a ele com jeitinho ele não ficaria tão assim. Mas agora... Agora eu não tenho mais ninguém. Nem vocês pelos visto! Parece que de repente todo mundo ficou contra a idiota aqui.

- Sakura! Que besteira você está dizendo... - antes que Tenten pudesse continuar, Sakura se levantou e ficou frente a frente com ela. - O-O que foi? - Tenten estavam um pouco nervosa, pois a maquiagem borrada de Sakura estava assustando-a. O preto do delineador e do rimel estava liquido, escorrendo pelas bochechas brancas de Sakura. Seus olhos verdes nunca pareceram tão assustadores.

- Agora me diz. Você pode desfazer a merda que você fez?

- N-Não...

- Pois é. Obrigada por _facilitar _a minha vida mais ainda, Tenten. Você é uma puta amiga! - Sakura saiu do quarto. Tenten sentou-se na cama e começou a chorar. Estava arrependida por ter falado a verdade a Lee. Sakura tinha razão. Poderia ter sido mais fácil se ela mesma tivesse contado a Rock Lee. Hinata não se sentou ao lado da amiga para abraçá-la como costumava fazer.

- O que foi agora? Até você vai ficar aí, me julgando? Não estou nada bem, se quer saber...

- Você sabia que não ia dar certo. Eu te avisei. E mesmo assim Tenten, você falou tudo ao Lee! Tudo mesmo! Agora que Sakura precisava de apoio... Você conseguiu arruinar tudo, sabia? Eu só espero que você converse com ela e peça desculpas. E fale com o Lee também. Diga a ele que Sakura precisa de apoio agora, e que se ela perdê-lo, eu não sei do que ela é capaz de fazer...

- Você realmente acha que ela vai me perdoar? Sakura está perturbada emocionalmente. Ela _nunca _vai olhar pra minha cara de novo.

- Como você sabe? Já tentou?

Tenten ficou calada. Hinata sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da amiga, abraçando-a. Enquanto isso, Sakura caminhava apressadamente pelo pátio, limpando o rosto com a mão e tirando o preto. Quando encontrou um banheiro, entrou e se olhou no espelho. Quem era aquela menina, mesmo? Aquela que era feliz, sabe?

A rosada lavou o rosto e enxugou-o no papel antes de sair. Acabou esbarrando em Karin. Oh, céus, maldito dia. A garota de óculos virou-se para Sakura e com um sorriso sínico. A rosada revirou os olhos e sem dizer nada, começou a andar novamente, se não fosse por alguém impedindo que ela o fizesse.

- O que foi Karin?

- Posso saber porque está tão estranha, Sakurinha? Não fica mais incomodada com a gente...

- Eu? Não estou estranha. Só preocupada com algumas coisas - Sakura sorriu sinceramente. - Pra falar a verdade Karin, eu _nunca _me incomodei com vocês. - Acenando, Sakura deixou Karin para trás. O desprezo era o melhor castigo para o ser humano, certo?

Karin ficou furiosa, mas não seguiu Sakura. Ela se rebaixaria se o fizesse. Afinal, quem fica rastejando atrás de uma pessoa que te deu um fora daqueles, não é uma boa idéia. Sakura resolveu fazer alguma coisa fora da faculdade, para não esbarrar me mais ninguém. Então decidiu ir até a praia. Praia? Sim. O Japão é uma ilha, praticamente. O que mais há, é praia. Apesar de ser um pouquinho longe de Tokyo, não muito, Sakura resolveu ir até à praia de Mikisato. Então, ela foi até seu quarto e pegou seu celular e sua chave do carro. Hinata e Tenten ainda estavam lá, uma consolando a outra. Sakura entrou no quarto de repente e nem olhou para as amigas.

- Sakura? E-Eu preciso falar com você... - disse Tenten, tentando chamar a atenção da amiga, que estava ocupada demais procurando alguma coisa em seu guarda-roupa. - Sakura, estou falando com você. Por favor, me ouve!

- Adivinhe! Estou sem tempo para você. Quer conversar? Converse com Lee. Com certeza você tem vários assuntos para contar a ele, não é, boca? Acho que pode falar por mim.

- O que está fazendo? Tenten quer pedir desculpas a você Sakura, por favor, ouça ela.

- Mais tarde. Eu estou de saída.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou Hinata. Sakura pegou sua bolsa e jogou seu celular lá dentro. Sem dar explicação alguma, ela saiu do quarto e correu até o estacionamento da faculdade, ao encontro de seu Pajero. Quando estava de saída, respirou fundo e acelerou. Para não ficar naquele silêncio, Sakura colocou um cd que ela havia grava suas musicas favoritas. A primeira faixa, era "Drops of Jupiter" do Train. Sakura abriu a sua janela para deixar o vendo entrar e dirigiu tranquilamente até a praia. Ela precisava ficar longe de tudo, pois no dia seguinte, começaria sua semana de isolamento. Estudos, estudos, solidão e solidão. Sem Naruto, sem Lee, sem Hinata e sem Tenten. O que mais sobraria a ela? Ah sim... Estudos. Talvez ela pudesse treinar costura, tecendo algumas peças. Crochê talvez? Enfim, não importa. Ela estava disposta a tudo para tirar Naruto de sua cabeça.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Ino, os meninos estavam jogando video game. Menos Naruto, claro. Este estava vegetando do lado de fora da casa, na piscina, para ser mais clara. Estava um vento gelado do lado de fora e ele na piscina? Suicidio.

- Naruto! Sai daí, seu maluco. Você vai morrer congelado aí fora! Vem pra dentro, anda. Não está tempo pra ficar na piscina.

- Ok, você está bancando a "mãe" desde que eu para um pouquinho?

- Não, não posso. Já que não temos uma, alguem tem que cuidar de você... - ela disse, engolindo o choro. Naruto sentiu-se mal ao ouvir aquilo, mas não queria ficar perto de seus companheiros de banda. Estava preocupado demais com Sakura para se preocupar com ele mesmo. Ino decidiu agir. Surpreendendo o irmão, Ino pulou na piscina de roupa e tudo.

- Ino! O que você está fazendo?

- Se você não sair eu vou ficar aqui com você. Mesmo sentindo frio.

- Você é maluca! - Naruto acabou rindo da cara da irmã. - Venha, vamos sair daqui. Não vou deixar você congelar por minha culpa, Ino. - Naruto saiu da piscina e em seguida puxou a mão da loira, tirando-a da água gélida. Ino começou a tremer de frio e Naruto entrou na casa correndo, indo até o banheiro social no andar debaixo para buscar uma toalha. Depois, embrulhou-a em uma e ele em outra. Quando entraram na casa, os meninos os observavam sem entender bulhufas.

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois? Ino, porque está com a roupa toda molhada? - perguntou Sasuke. - Foram na piscina e nem chamaram a gente? Que injustiça!

- Não foi exatamente isso... Naruto estava tentando se suicidar naquela água gelada e eu pulei dentro pra ele sair. Consegui, no final das contas! Mas vocês são loucos em ir pra piscina com esse tempo!

- Ok. Bom, então vamos morrer de tédio durante o dia, né...

- Ah para! Vocês estavam se divertindo ai, enquanto jogavam esse maldito video game. Porque não continuam?

- Já encheu o saco! Que tal a gente ir para a praia? Acho que pelo menos a gente dá uma volta e vê algumas gatas de biquini.

- O que eu realmente _duvido _que aconteça, porque com esse tempo, não tem gatas de biquini na praia, Sasuke! - Sasuke revirou os olhos e se levantou do enorme sofá branco. - Estamos a caminho da praia. Vamos lá pessoal.

- O quê? Está falando sério cara? - perguntou Naruto.

- Não venha me dizer que não está afim. Porque você vem...

- Ah! - Naruto levantou as mãos e começou a caminha em direção à porta. Eles decidiram não chamar o motorista desta vez. Eles iriam sozinhos. Ino não estava gostando muito da idéia, então preferiu ficar em casa para não correr o risco de ser vista com a Tokyo Hotel. Naruto não se surpreendeu com a atitude da irmã. Era costume dela fazer isso. E acabou piorando a situação, porque agora sim sua cabeça só ficaria em Sakura, Sakura e mais Sakura.

- A que praia vamos?

- Mikisato.

Hm... Porque será que eu senti cheiro de problemas no ar de repente? Respota óbvia. Os rapazes entraram no conversível de Ino e foram para a praia. Cada um com seu fiel companheiro: o óculos de sol. Shikamaru se ofereceu pra dirigir desta vez, já que ultimamente quem dirigia era Sasuke. Ou o motorista.

Agora vamos à praia para dar uma olhada na nossa sofrida Sakura... Bom, ela parecia estar melhor. A rosada estava sentada na areia, com suas sandálias na mão. Ela preferiu ficar na parte mais isolada da praia, ou seja, no final da praia. Não havia _ninguém _ali. Era apenas ela, a areia, o mar e o vento. As ondas estavam calmas, apesar do tempo estranho que estava fazendo naquele dia. Sakura estava sentada próxima ao mar, para poder sentir a leve brisa de maresia batendo em seu rosto. Ela sempre se acalmava quando sentia essa brisa, por isso gostava de ir para lugares assim quando estava se sentindo completamente perdida. Sakura colocou a musica "Love the way you lie" e fitou o mar enquanto ouvia a melodia que ela queria cantar junto, mas evitou para não substituir a voz com lágrimas.

Ela havia saído de Tokyo para ir até a praia e se afastar de tudo, principalmente da faculdade e de Naruto, ou qualquer outro membro da Tokyo Hotel. Mas mal sabia Sakura que mesmo saindo da cidade, eles iriam ao encontro dela. Indiretamente, é claro! Eles também não faziam ideia. Mas quem sabe eles não fiquem longe?

Os meninos estavam quase chegando, quando o celular de Sasuke tocou. Na tela, a surpresa: Hinata. Sasuke pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer. Atendia ou não? Sempre foi acostumado a esperar ligações de garotas, mas elas eram orgulhosas demais para ligar e nunca ligavam, esperando que _ele _ligasse. Mas se deram mal, porque ele nunca ligava.

- Não vai atender não? - Perguntou Naruto. - Deixa eu ver com quem você anda me traindo - pela primeira vez, Naruto estava sendo brincalhão. Isso fez Sasuke rir e lhe dar o celular. - Hinata? Deixa eu atender, por favor!

- À vontade, mas depois me passa.

- Ok. Alô?

- _Sasuke?_

- N-Não... Naruto.

- _Ah. Você. Pode passar para o Sasuke por favor? É com ele que eu quero falar, não você. _

- Hinata, por favor me escuta. Eu estou pedindo... Só Deus sabe como eu estou mal depois do que aconteceu ontem!

- _Ah, jura Naruto? Como você espera que eu acredite em você? Sakura nos contou tudo e está coberta de razão. Tudo bem... Ela já sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas talvez ela não esperasse que fosse tão cedo ou do jeito que foi. Porque você deixou bem claro que pra você o "você é diferente" é tudo um jogo. Não vale nada. Você imagina como Sakura ficou quando percebeu que ela não tinha valor nenhum pra você? Nem como uma simples "peguete"? Eu imagino que ela tenha dito a você que era superfã e que te amava mais do que isso._

- Desculpe... E-Eu não soube me expressar. Está acontecendo rápido demais na minha vida Hinata. Vocês não entendem! Da ultima vez que eu tentei ser sério com uma garota, ela preferiu ficar com o meu carro e com o meu dinheiro! Como quer que eu me recupere rápido e esteja pronto para outra? Não posso... E eu fiquei acostumado à vida que eu levo. É meio dificil parar de repente, principalmente quando não se sabe o que se quer.

- _Eu sei que é muito dificil, acredite! Mas isso não te dava o direito de dar esperanças a ela. Você ligava pra ela todos os dias, sempre falava coisas fofas! Chamava ela de Sakura-__**chan **__e não quer que ela espera algo? Pelo amor né..._

- Eu juro que estou arrependido. E eu só queria uma chance... Uma chance pra provar isso. - Enquanto Naruto falava, os outros ficavam calados e completamente tensos. Nunca viram o loiro daquela forma. Estavam começando a acreditar que realmente, Naruto estava apaixonado. - Por favor Hinata... Ela está aí? Como é que ela ta?

Do outro lado da linha, Hinata estava tremendo com a sinceridade e o desespero de Naruto. A voz dele parecia sufocada. Hinata sentiu pena do loiro e sabia que talvez ele quisesse voltar. Mas infelizmente ela não podia fazer nada. Tudo dependia dele e de Sakura.

- _Infelizmente ela não está aqui agora, Naruto. Sakura sumiu... Ela está péssima! Não dormiu essa noite, passou a noite toda no alpendre fumando. E esta manhã quando ela parecia melhor, Lee discutiu com ela porque Tenten lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu na festa. Sakura perdeu o chão. Ela viu a mim e a Tenten como traidoras, e ela ainda havia perdido o melhor amigo e você. Imagine o que ela está sentindo, Naruto... Só imagine. O que você sente, ao imaginar a situação de Sakura e se colocar no lugar dela?_

Um silêncio sinistro foi a unica coisa que Hinata pôde ouvir. Enquanto isso, do outro lado da linha, Naruto olhava fixamente para o céu nublado, com o olhar apagado. O azul parecia estar mais escuro, como se tivessem levado sua alma. Naruto não era mais o mesmo. Ele tinha que aceitar isso e pronto. Ele não podia continuar fugindo da verdade que ele mesmo sabia... Ele estava sim, apaixonado.

- Eu preciso falar com ela... Por favor. Eu imploro. E-Eu...

_- Naruto ela não está aqui. É sério. Ela não está me pedindo para mentir, porque ela não está aqui. Entendeu agora? Eu estou preocupada... Tenho medo do que ela vá fazer. Ela pegou a chave do carro e saiu, sem dizer aonde ia._

- Você acha que ela saiu da cidade?

- _Talvez. Mas voltará. Ela não levou mala, nem nada... Só sua bolsa e seu celular. _

- Ok, obrigada. E-Eu vou tentar ligar para ela. Eu preciso falar com ela, esclarecer tudo o que está acontecendo na minha cabeça. Não posso perdê-la agora, Hinata... Isso está me matando! Eu não consigo parar de me culpar pelo que eu fiz. Eu me arrependo todos os segundos. Eu juro!

- _Você não tem que jurar nada pra mim... - ela disse calmamente. - Jure para ela. Mas o problema Naruto, é que ela não perdeu só você. Ela perdeu o melhor amigo, que era pratiamente um irmão para ela. E você sabe... Sakura é muito orgulhosa! Você vai ter que se esforçar muito para conseguir falar com ela novamente. Mas... Eu posso te ajudar._

- Sério? Você faria isso por _mim?_

_- Sim. Pelo seu desespero, eu acho que você está sendo sincero pela primeira vez na sua vida... E eu sei o que você sente por ela. Não adianta negar, Naruto._

- Obrigada Hinata. Mesmo... Quer falar com Sasuke?

- _É. Passe pra ele, por favor._

- Ok. Tchau.

Naruto passou o celular ao amigo e ele ficou conversando com Hinata, ainda meio atordoado com a conversa que Naruto teve com ela. O carro todo estava em silêncio. Até mesmo a musica que tocava no rádio parou de tocar, para dar lugar ao silêncio. Naruto imaginou Sakura novamente, no estado que Hinata lhe dissera e sentiu uma pontada no peito. Shikamaru olhava pelo espelho para ver como o amigo estava e não era lá essas coisas...

- O que ela lhe disse?

- Sakura está péssima. Graças a mim... E pra piorar, a amiga dela, Tenten, falou o que aconteceu ao Lee, sei lá. Aquele cara que é melhor amigo da Sakura. Enfim, ela contou a ele, e ele discutiu com Sakura e não quer mais olhar para a cara dela porque disse que tinha nojo dela. Hinata me disse que Sakura perdeu o chão. Porque nem com elas ela está falando, pois acha que são traidoras...

- Meu Deus... Logo agora que ela precisava de apoio, ela não tem ninguém.

- Pois é. E tudo isso é culpa minha, Shikamaru. Tudo.

- Ei cara! Não fala assim... A culpa da discução com o amiguinho dela não é culpa sua, ok? Se Tenten tivesse fechado aquela boca enorme dela, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas não. Sempre tem que ter uma vadia fofoqueira.

- Ei cara, ela é gostosa e continua sendo minha peguete. Não fala assim dela! - Gaara disse rindo. Shikamaru riu também e depois continuou seu discurso:

- O pior vai ser quando sua irmã voltar para a faculdade. Eu conversei com ela ontem e ela falou que odiava com todas as forças uma menina da turma dela... Adivinhe quem é, Naruto?

- Não...

- Sim. Haruno Sakura é a odiada da vez! E o pior: sem motivos. Ino foi pela cabeça dos amigos dela. E parece que um amigo dela, um tal de Sai, tentou transar com a Sakura em uma festa de fim de ano e Lee, melhor amigo da rosinha, salvou ela dessa. Sakura tinha sido drogada pelo Sai. Imagine a situação...

- Que cara nojento! E Ino ainda fica andando com esse cara? - gritou Naruto enfurecido só de pensar em um cara tocando em Sakura contra sua vontade. Como no dia do beco. - E-Eu não posso nem falar nada. Ino ia surtar!

- Pois é. Melhor não dizer nada. Agora imagine a importância que Lee tem para ela...

- Não quero nem pensar. Então é mais grave do que Hinata falou. Sakura perdeu o melhor amigo, que salvou a sua vida. É mais do que isso... É como perder um pai, irmão, ou sei lá! Meu Deus. O que eu fiz...

- Naruto, não foi sua culpa! - disse Gaara desta vez. Sasuke desligou o celular e encarou o loiro sem desviar o olhar. O olhar de Sasuke também era inexpressivo. Seus olhos pretos pareciam não ter vida.

Novamente, o silêncio. Naruto percebeu que eu melhor amigo o encarava e então resolveu perguntar o que ele tinha. Apesar de já saber a resposta. Mas não custava nada tentar, não é? Ou talvez fosse melhor ficar calado.

- O que foi?

- Hinata me contou o que houve com Sakura. Realmente, ela não está nada bem... Naruto, acho que você está pirando, mas vou te apoiar. Você gosta da garota?

- S-Sim...

- E você tem certeza disso?

- Não.

- Ok. Façamos o seguinte. Vamos sair hoje á noite. Se você realmente gostar de Sakura, você não vai conseguir ficar com nenhuma garota... Nem a mais bonita do clube! Então. O que me diz?

- Fechado. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela... É inevitavel.

- Mas será que isso não é consciência pesada?

- Sim, uma parte. Mas a outra parte eu a imagino sorrindo pra mim de novo, com aquele brilho hipnotiznte no olhar... - Shikamaru abafou uma risada, chamando a atenção para ele. - O quê?

- Acho que nem precisa provar nada hein. O cara está louco!

Todos riram, exceto Naruto, que deu apenas um pequeno sorriso. Sasuke bateu em seu ombro e sorriu.

- Você vai tê-la de volta. Acredite.

- Obrigado, Sasuke.

A praia estava calma. Sem uma viva alma. Sakura estava adorando aquele lugar, principalmente pelo fato de _estar sozinha. _Quer alguma coisa melhor do que isso? Um copo com martini. Hm. Sim, esse momento seria perfeito. Ela podia ter ido até uma lojinha e comprar umas latas de cerveja, mas desistiu. Estava bom demais para deixar o lugar e era longe. Ter de ir e voltar estava fora dos planos da rosada.

Ao mesmo tempo que Sakura tentava se desligar do mundo, a Tokyo Hotel chegou à praia. Os rapazes correram para a areia e aproveitaram que o mar estava calmo, para entrar na água. Mas nem todos foram corajosos. Gaara e Naruto ficaram do lado de fora, admirando a beleza da praia. Naruto havia tirado sua camisa para ficar mais à vontade e dobrou a bainha de sua calça jeans.

- Eu acho que vou dar uma volta por aí... Talvez uma caminhada até o final da praia.

- Ok, vai lá. Eu tenho que ficar aqui cuidando da roupa desses dois... Eu mereço!

- Hahahaha, se deu mal. Vou lá.

Naruto levantou-se e sacudiu a areia que havia em sua calça. Com um pouco da cueca aparecendo, o charmoso loiro começou a andar pela praia, em direção a outra ponta. E agora me digam se isso é um bom sinal? Eu acho que não.

Naruto andou, andou, andou e andou mais ainda. Seus olhos estavam presos ao mar e raramente se voltavam para a frente. Ele podia cair em um buraco e mesmo assim continuaria olhando, se pelo menos pudesse ver alguma coisa. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de maresia invadi-lo. E ele desejou que Sakura estivesse ali com ele, para que ele pudesse abraçá-la e beijá-la. E não é que esse desejo se realizou? Assim que Naruto olhou para a frente, ele avistou Sakura de longe. Com os olhos arregalados, Naruto não acreditou no que via. Esfregou os olhos duas vezes para ter certeza e a imagem continuava ali.

Era ela. Sakura estava sentada na areia, da mesma forma. Ela não olhou para o lado, pois não percebeu que havia alguém ali, observando ela. Naruto ficou tentado a correr até lá e abraçá-la, ou pelo menos tentar conversar com ela. Mas ele sabia o que aconteceria se ele fizesse isso. A dor em seu peito foi horrivel, mas ele sabia que por enquanto era melhor ele não fazer nada. E ele não fez. Continuou ali, parado, apenas olhando para ela. Já que era a unica coisa que ele podia fazer. Pelo menos isso o ajudava um pouco... Ele não se sentia tão separado dela. Mas até quando ele aguentaria essa situação, hm?

Sakura sentiu que havia alguem por perto. Não sabia porque, mas sentia isso. Então no impulso, ela olhou para o lado e assim que viu uma figura loira parada a observando, levantou-se imediatamente num pulo. Seus olhos arregalados se enchiam de lágrimas. O que raios _ele _estava fazendo ali? A garota começou a correr na direção oposta e Naruto percebeu que ela o tinha visto, então resolveu correr atrás dela. Havia perdido tudo mesmo... Agora não tinha mais nada a perder e só Sakura a ganhar.

- Sakura! Sakura-c... - Naruto engoliu o chan, pois sabia que ela havia dito para nunca mais chamá-la daquela forma. - Sakura, por favor espere! - ela se virou, desabando em lágrimas e Naruto finalmente conseguiu alcançá-la. Sakura o empurrou.

- O que você está fazendo _aqui? _Me deixa em paz... Me e-esquece... Naruto, vai embora. Eu _preciso _esquecer você e tudo o que aconteceu, porque pra mim não dá! Eu tenho que me formar e vou fazer de tudo pra conseguir isso. Só que se você insistir em me fazer sofrer, eu não vou conseguir.

Naruto sentiu a agonia de Sakura, que era praticamente palpável! O loiro não se sentiu melhor ao vê-la, mas sim o contrário. Mas ele tinha que tentar convencê-la de que era diferente e teria que fazer isso agora, que ela havia parado para falar com ele. Mesmo que fosse para dizer tudo o que ela estava sentindo.

- Sakura, por favor, me escute. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você! Pomba! Depois do que você me disse naquela noite, tudo mudou _muito_ e você não faz idéia de como eu tenho sofrido com isso. Pergunte a Sasuke, Shikamaru e Gaara. Eles vão te dizer! Por favor, não ache que eu estou mentindo ou que estou manipulando você. Eu não estou! Eu realmente estou muito arrependido...

- Não! Não diga mais uma palavra. Você pode até estar arrependido, mas Naruto... Você só tem pensado em mim porque está com a consciência pesada. Nada mais. Eu duvido que você goste de mim de verdade. Afinal, você não está disposto a abrir mão da sua vida de solteiro, não é? Porque se gostasse realmente de mim, você não estaria nem um pouco preocupado ou em duvida em largar essa vida. Me _deixa. _Eu não quero me magoar mais, entende?

- Mas Sakura-chan!

- Não me chame mais de "chan", por favor! Será que você ainda não entendeu o que eu quis dizer? Eu não quero você perto de mim, porque eu não quero mais sofrer por uma coisa que não existe. Naruto, foi ótimo enquanto durou. Mas se você não quer que continue, eu não posso fazer nada a não ser continuar a minha vida sem você... Por mais que seja dificil.

- Sakura, eu posso não ter certeza do que eu quero, mas com certeza eu não quero perder você. Lembra do dia em que você me disse tudo aquilo? Que me amava mais do que uma simples fã? Eu vi sinceridade no seu olhar, nas suas palavras. E eu nunca vi ninguém ser tão sincero comigo a muito tempo! Você soube o que aconteceu na minha ultima relação. Você realmente acredita que eu superei tudo aquilo? Que eu estou pronto para começar outra?

- Naruto...

- O que você acha? Sakura, eu vi sinceridade em você. E foi isso que eu procurei em toda a minha vida! Essa vida de astro a gente não sabe quem está do nosso lado ou não... Mas em você, eu me encontrei. Você é o meu porto-seguro, entende? Por favor, não me deixa agora!

- Naruto eu não consigo. Eu sei que não vai durar e com você, eu não quero me iludir. Eu acho melhor você pensar bem no que está dizendo... E quando... Você tiver _certeza _do que quer, talvez você possa falar comigo. Se não for tarde demais.

- Sakura...

- E-Eu tenho que ir. - As lágrimas de Sakura começaram a cair novamente. Porque Naruto tinha que ser assim? Ela estava se acostumando à ideia de que nunca mais o teria, mas agora ele veio com esse papo de que se arrependeu e disse coisas tão lindas a ela... Mas como ela vai poder confiar nele de novo? Como ela vai saber se não é jogo?

Enfim. A rosada resolveu se despedir de Naruto e ter aquela sensação boa que ela sentia quando estava perto dele, pela ultima vez. Apartir daquele dia, ela se esforçaria para esquecer tudo. O problema era: ele foi seu primeiro. Meio dificil esquecer, né?

Sakura o abraçou com força, encostando o rosto no peito do loiro e respirando fundo. Seu cheiro ainda era o mesmo, seu calor era aconchegante como sempre. Sakura derramou algumas lágrimas e deu um sorriso fraco, antes de sentir os braços de Naruto à sua volta.

Sakura afastou-se, sem olhar nos olhos do loiro e começou a voltar na direção onde havia deixado seu carro. Por coincidência, estava perto do carro dos meninos. Sakura começou a ouvir risadas altas vindo do mar e resolveu dar uma espiada. Ela pode ver Sasuke e Shikamaru implicando com Gaara, na água. O ruivo se virou para fugir de um ataque de água salgada e acabou avistando Sakura.

- Puta merda... - murmurou ele. - Ei, olhem ali. - Assim que Gaara disse isso, os amigos olharam para onde ele apontava e os dois puderam ver Sakura andando. Sasuke resolveu ir até ela.

- Hey, Sakura! Sakura, espere!

- Oi, Sasuke...

- Você... Viu ele?

- Vi. Ele deve estar vindo. Tchau.

- Sakura, espera! Eu preciso falar com você. Prometo que não vai demorar nada!

- Sasuke, eu realmente preciso ir. E se for pra falar sobre Naruto, por favor, eu não quero. Já me basta ter que aguentar tudo o que está acontecendo sozinha, ok? Tenho que ir. Minhas... Quer dizer, não tem ninguém me esperando. Mas eu preciso estudar. É! Tchau.

- Não, espere. Olha, é sobre ele sim, mas você tem que me ouvir. Naruto está muito diferente depois do que aconteceu com vocês dois, ok? Você deve estar achando "nossa, que puxa saco" mas não é nada disso. Sakura, ele gosta de você de verdade. Até nós já percebemos isso! E olha, nunca ninguém o deixou daquele jeito... Ele não comia, não ficava mais com a gente. Vivia isolado. Naruto parecia estar catatônico!

- Ele? Pf, pelor amor de Deus né? Se ele realmente estivesse assim, ele não estaria aqui na praia.

- Pois é... Mas você está vendo ele aqui com a gente? - Sakura calou a boca. É, ele tinha razão. Mas mesmo assim, ela não conseguia imaginar Naruto daquele jeito, não por ela.

- Ok, Sasuke eu já entendi o que você quis dizer. Mas eu não quero mais sofrer por isso. Eu já perdi tudo o que podia me dar um pouco de alegria! Por favor... Não faça isso.

- Você quem sabe. Talvez se você desse uma chance a ele, poderia perceber. Mas... Espero que você não veja isso tarde demais.

- Ah, eu? E quanto ao Naruto? Quando ele vai decidir o que ele realmente quer? A vida de solteirão, pegando mulheres em todos os cantos do mundo ou uma vida calma e séria? Porque sinceramente... Eu não estou obrigando ele a se casar comigo, Sasuke. Eu sei que ele nem pensa nisso! Provavelmente ele nem quer nada sério comigo. Porque com certeza ele ainda está tentando ver se eu sou diferente mesmo, ou se eu sou apenas uma vadia.

- Sakura...

- Tchau.

Sakura deu as costas a Sasuke e apressou o passo. Ela não queria ouvir mais nada sobre Naruto. Seus olhos estavam marejados novamente, e assim que ela entrou no carro, ela desabou. Isso havia se tornado comum para ela. Chorar era quase como sorrir, antigamente. Ela ligou o motor de seu Pajero e acelerou, para voltar à faculdade.

- Será que nem fora de Tokyo ele para de me perseguir? - murmurou ela consigo mesma. Sakura limpou as lágrimas e ligou o rádio novamente, para se distrair. Ótima idéia, querida Sakura... Ou melhor, seria uma ótima idéia, se não estivesse tocando uma musica da Tokyo Hotel. E pior, era uma musica que Sakura sempre achou triste. "Don't jump". Mas em sua cabeça a melhor opção agora era dar um _jump _de uma ponte mesmo!

- Controle-se Sakura... - ela disse a ela mesma. É, queridinha, controle-se. Não queremos que a nossa personagem principal se jogue de uma ponte, não é? Nem mesmo por adrenalina, pelo amor.

Sasuke se secou e foi atrás de Naruto. Tinha medo do que o amigo era capaz de fazer e queria saber o que eles haviam conversado enquanto estavam sozinhos. Não demorou muito para o moreno encontrar o amigo, pois ele já estava voltando para lá. Sasuke acenou para ele e esperou pacientemente, enquanto Naruto se aproximava. O loiro caminhava lentamente e cabisbaixo, deixando sua cara pouco visivel a Sasuke.

- E aí, cara? Eu vi a Sakura passando por aqui. Eu até falei com ela e parece que pelos vistos vocês se encontraram, não é?

- É... Sasuke, não quero falar sobre isso agora, pode ser?

- Tuuudo bem! Mas quando chegarmos em casa você não me escapa. - Sasuke deu um tapinha nas costas do loiro e lhe deu as costas, voltando ao encontro dos outros. Uma hora depois, eles resolveram voltar para Tokyo para se arrumarem. Eles ainda iam sair naquela noite. Quando chegaram lá, Ino não estava mais. Provavelmente já estava em seu quarto na faculdade, ouvindo as fofocas de Temari e Karin.

Assim que eles pisaram na casa, Sasuke puxou o melhor amigo para o jardim, onde eles se sentaram na mesa de madeira. Naruto estava no mesmo estado de antes: pensativo, triste e imóvel. O olhar, apagado. Sasuke respirou fundo e soltou o ar todo de uma vez, antes de começar a falar.

- Ok. Então, a nossa estratégia ainda está de pé? Hoje à noite é o dia perfeito para você nos provar que realmente gosta dela, Naruto.

- Claro! E de uma vez por todas, vocês vão calar a boca de vocês e vão parar de duvidar de mim, porra! - ele gritou, demonstrando sua furia que estava guardada a tempos. Naruto não aguentava mais ver as pessoas duvidando dele, e ele odiava isso desde pequeno. Sasuke arregalou os olhos e depois deu um sorriso debochado.

- Não estou duvidando de você. É que eu conheço você bem demais para saber o que você vai fazer... E Naruto, com certeza você vai se arrepender, porque eu tenho quase certeza que você não está apaixonado por essa garota!

- Cara, você não pode saber. Não sabe o que _eu _sinto. Droga!

- Relaxa ok? Vamos ver hoje à noite. Eu vou subir e me arrumar. Você vai ficar aí, cinderela?

- Tsc... Já vou.

É. Parece que Sasuke não apoia realmente Naruto, não é? Caso contrário, estaria dando força ao amigo, e não o colocando mais pra baixo. Porém, se pensarmos pelo lado de Sasuke, ele estava fazendo isso para provocar Naruto e fazê-lo ficar quieto naquela noite, sem pegar mulher alguma. Veremos o que vai acontecer...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Love the way you Rock.**_

_**Capítulo 9: Um grito de socorro.**_

Bom, as apostas estavam feitas. Naruto ficaria com alguem naquela noite ou não? O loiro sabia muito bem o que queria e não ia mudar isso por nada. Não ficaria com ninguém naquela noite e ponto! Seus amigos tinham que aceitar isso. Querendo ou não.

Naruto foi se arrumar quando todos eles já estavam prontos e antes de sair, ainda ligou para a irmã perguntando se ela também queria ir. Se ela fosse, seria uma ajuda a mais para Naruto, porque assim ela ficaria conversando com ele e ele se distrairía um pouco. Mas Ino não pode ir, porque teria aula no dia seguinte. Naruto ficou tenso com essa ideia, mas mesmo assim não demonstrou preocupação.

- E aí, aonde vamos hoje?

- Ice Club? Sei lá, eu gostei de lá. Tem muita mulher bonita por lá... - Disse Sasuke, respondendo Gaara. Assim que disse isso, ele olhou diretamente para Naruto, que o encarou e balançou a cabeça. - É isso aí. Vamos para lá! Agoram vamos logo, quero dançar e me divertir um pouquinho. Ainda bem que a Hinata não está por perto né... Aquela garota consegue ser um saco quando quer!

- Sasuke! - gritou Naruto, olhando furioso para o amigo. - Como você pode falar da garota assim? Ela é super gente boa e gosta de você!

- E daí? O que _eu _tenho a ver com isso, Naruto? Se ela gosta de mim é problema dela. Como fã, ela sabe muito bem quem eu sou. Não venha defender as amiguinhas da sua querida Sakura não! Elas são bem chatinhas...

- É, devo concordar com o Sasuke cara. Principalmente a Tenten. Nossa! Que garota pé no saco... E eu ainda tenho que me manter sério pra não inverter o que eu disse às revistas né? Porque afinal, esse também é o jeito mais fácil de conseguir todas as garotas. Elas acham que você é o tipo de cara sério, e depois puf! Hahahahaha! - Uau! Parece que nosso ruivo está deixando a máscara cair, não é? Coitada de Tenten. Mas parece que ela vai ter que descobrir quem realmente é Gaara, sozinha. Afinal, na vida sempre é assim!

- Vocês não sabem o que estão falando - Naruto defendeu-as. - Elas são super legais. E além disso, são maduras o suficiente pra cuidar de vocês, não é? Talvez por isso achem elas um pouco chatas.

- Ah pelo amor... Eu não estou acreditando no que eu to ouvindo! Naruto, pare de defendê-las só porque são amigas da Sakura. Ela consegue ser mais legal do que as duas juntas! Você foi o que se deu melhor até agora, não percebeu isso?

- Melhor? _Melhor_? Você deve estar zoando né... Olha pra mim. Apaixonado. Você acha que eu não estou com medo?

- Medo do quê cara?

- De ficar assim e ela não querer mais nada comigo, oras! E depois, como eu vou fazer pra esquecer que um dia ela exitiu e que foi a melhor mulher que eu já conheci na vida? Boa pergunta não é? Aposto que nenhum de vocês sabe me responder aqui. E com certeza a unica resposta que eu vou ouvir é vinda de Sasuke: "pegando mulher". Ah vá.

- Ei! Está dizendo que eu só sei falar disso? Porque se estiver estou feliz que já tenha percebido... - Os meninos riram, com excessão de Naruto. Porque será que ele não estava achando graça _nenhuma _nas palhaçadas de Sasuke ultimamente? Mas era melhor deixa pra lá. Ele era seu melhor amigo, então não faria nada para prejudicá-lo. Certo? _Certo? _

Os meninos não demoraram muito para chegar até o Ice Club, que já estava completamente lotado. Estava transbordando gente. Quase literalmente... Sasuke nem precisou comprar ingressos. O dono do club era conhecido deles e os deixava entrar de graça na área VIP. Quando entraram, os olhares femininos se voltaram todos para eles. Não só porque eram bonitos, mas porque eram famosos, claro! Naruto caminho direto para o bar, evitando contato visual com qualquer mulher que estivesse por perto. O problema é que mesmo evitando contato, elas iam até ele. O loiro estaria sorrindo confiante se fosse a algum tempo atrás, mas agora, ele teria que provar a seus amigos e a si mesmo que ele tinha certeza do que sentia pela Sakura. Naruto virou-se para o barman e pediu um copo de energético com vodka. Para ele, isso era leve e ele não iria exagerar... Não queria perder a cabeça.

- E aí Naruto? Alguma dessas vadias já está na sua lista? - perguntou Sasuke. Naruto rolou os olhos, dando um gole só em seu copo. - Vai com calma cara... Não vai querer perder a cabeça tão cedo né?

- Cai fora, _Teme_. Vai procurar uma mulher... Acho que é disso que você sente falta e precisa urgentemente! Me deixa em paz, cara.

- Ui! Eu que estou com falta de mulher né? Sei... Bom fora esse daí.

- Cara de uns tempos pra cá você está insuportavelmente irônico. Já te disse isso? - perguntou Naruto ficando cara-a-cara com o amigo. Sasuke pode ver o olhar de Naruto em chamas e estava gostando disso. Qual é a dele, afinal? É amigo ou não? Se bem que ultimamente, muita gente está se revelando não é?

- Calma aí Naruto. Vai me bater aqui na frente de todo mundo, meu amigo? Pensei que a sua fase agressiva já tivesse passado...

- Mas não passou. Nem vai passar enquanto você estiver agindo dessa forma Sasuke. Eu consigo sentir a maldade no seu tom de voz e eu sinceramente, estou muito decepcionado com você cara... Muito mesmo.

- Maldade? Nossa, você está pirando isso sim. - Sasuke fingiu estar com medo do amigo e lhe deu as costas. Naruto estava estranhando as atitudes recentes de Sasuke. O que há com ele? Porque toda essa perseguição?

Naruto voltou ao bar e pediu mais um copo de energético com vodka, pra ver se acalmava um pouco. Na verdade, ele queria ir para casa. As baladas ficavam totalmente sem graça quando não tinha mulher pra pegar. Quer dizer, ter até tinha, mas ele não queria. Ele queria que _uma _mulher estivesse com ele.

Ei. Era isso. Naruto podia curtir com Sakura sem ter nada sério! E também não seria muito bom começar um relacionamente logo de cara. Eles podiam conviver por um bom tempo juntos, e apenas ficar, conhecer um ao outro melhor e depois, se a convivência fosse perfeita como era antes da discussão e se Naruto realmente estivesse apaixonado, aí sim, namoro. E quem sabe... Não, deixa pra lá. Naruto sorriu consigo mesmo e bebeu todo o liquido de uma vez. O loiro começou a andar em direção à saída e acabou esbarrando em Shikamaru.

- Ah, Shikamaru! Ainda bem que eu te achei. Se liga, cara, vou pra casa ok?

- E aí, ficou com alguem?

- Não, não. Como o prometido. Não tem ninguém de interessante aqui e eu estou meio sozinho... Vou pra casa. Não se preocupem comigo ok? Eu pego um taxi! E eu sei o que eu posso fazer pra recuperar a Sakura. Depois te conto.

- Ok Naruto, você quem sabe! Boa sorte com a garota.

- Obrigado.

Depois de Naruto sair, Sasuke se aproximou rapidamente do amigo Shikamaru com os olhos arregalados. Com um puxão, chamou Shikamaru.

- Ai Sasuke! Que foi porra?

- Onde aquele imbecil foi?

- Pra casa... Porquê?

- Ele pegou alguem e quis fugir, aposto.

- Não, não pegou. Ele disse que não. E eu vi ele no bar, sem fazer nada. Apenas bebendo. Sasuke, porque você quer tanto ver ele se ferrar? Huh?

- Eu? Imagina... Vocês estão ficando paranoicos, isso sim. Eu sou o melhor amigo dele. Só quero o bem dele, ok? E na minha opinião, o bem dele é ao nosso lado, curtindo festas e mulheres, não ficar grudado apenas em uma. Tudo bem que ela é linda, gostosa, simpática e esperta... Bom, enfim. Várias coisas boas. Mas mesmo assim! Ela é mulher, uma hora ela vai querer cobrar as coisas! E aí, começa a história de casamento.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus! Sasuke, eu acho que você está ficando neurótico isso sim. Sakura não é esse tipo de garota. E você tem que aprender que Naruto não pode ser sempre igual a você. Acorda cara... Ta ficando muito gay isso.

Shikamaru entregou seu copo a Sasuke e foi atrás de uma garota que ele havia avistado de longe, deixando o amigo sozinho e furioso. O moreno tinha razão. Aquilo estava ficando um pouco gay, não acham? Mais parece que Sasuke é que quer casar com Naruto e não Sakura! Tsc... Esses meninos.

Naruto pegou um taxi e voltou para casa, um pouco mais feliz do que antes. E com certeza mais confiante. Para ele, ainda haviam chances. Era só ele se explicar para Sakura e esperar que ela o entendesse... Como se isso fosse fácil. Mas pensando bem, Sakura não tinha motivo para ficar brigada com ele por tanto tempo.

Naruto ficou realmente tentado a ir direto à faculdade para conversar com ela, mas seria melhor esperar até o dia seguinte. Ela ainda devia estar bem abalada com tudo e talvez fosse bom ela ter um tempo só para ela. Pode ser que até o dia seguinte ela se resolva com Lee e suas amigas. Assim que o taxi parou e o loiro entrou em casa, o seu celular começou a tocar. Era Sasuke.

- Tava demorando muito... Alô?

- _O que você tem na cabeça, Naruto? Merda?_

- Uh... Oi?

- _Porque você saiu? Nós tinhamos feito uma aposta, lembra?_

_- _Claro que eu lembro e eu cumpri. Na aposta você não determinava o tempo que eu tinha que ficar no clube - disse Naruto sorrindo sozinho, sabendo que deixaria o amigo furioso. - Acho que não tem problema, não é? Hahahahaha.

- _Tão engraçado... Estou me mijando, se quer saber. _

- Corra para o banheiro então, Sasuke-teme.

- _Eu estou falando sério cara. Você não sabe..._

_- _O que eu estou fazendo? Ah, ta bom.

- _Naruto... Você não está acreditando em mim né? Depois não diz que eu não te avisei. _

- O quê? Sasuke, a ligação está cortando. Alô? Alôoooou? - Naruto desligou. Rindo sozinho, ele subiu e foi até o banheiro se refrescar em um banho, para se preparar para o dia seguinte. Que seria bem longo.

Enquanto isso, Sakura chegava à Tokyo University, profundamente agoniada. Toda a felicidade construida em anos, foi destruida em minutos. Sakura puxou o prendedor de cabelo e deixou seus cabelos rosados caírem sobre seus ombros. Com a mão, ajeitou eles suavemente. Ela precisava de um banho e precisava dormir. Estava exausta. Mas não queria ir para o quarto onde suas "amigas" estavam... Foi então que Sakura teve uma idéia.

A garota caminhou rapidamente até o gabinete de Tsunade e bateu duas vezes na porta.

- _Pode entrar! - _ela ouviu.

- Boa noite Tsunade-sama. Desculpe incomodá-la a essa hora, mas é que eu queria lhe fazer um pedido...

- O quê foi, srta. Haruno? Algum problema?

- Pra falar a verdade... Sim. Eu estava querendo mudar de quarto. Será que isso seria possivel?

- É claro! Algum problema com as suas amigas, suponho...

- É.

- Ok. Bom... Creio que há um quarto vazio na faculdade. É no mesmo corredor que frequenta, então acho que o encontrará facilmente. Aqui está a chave dele. Quarto 303.

- Muito obrigada, Tsunade-sama! Estou muito, muito grata mesmo!

- Ora, não tem de quê. Agora vá dormir! Está na hora, srta. Haruno. Amanhã tem aula com o professor Kakashi.

- Sim senhora.

A rosada saiu do gabinete mais tranquila e foi até seu quarto antigo buscar suas coisas. Para sua sorte, suas amigas não estavam. Como era hora de jantar, provavelmente estavam na cantina. Isso lhe pouparia perguntas e respostas... Sakura pegou suas roupas, seus sapatos, seu laptop, suas bolsas, sua maquiagem, seus perfumes, seu material e aí sim, deixou o quarto e foi até o 303. Ainda bem que estava vazio mesmo. Seria trágico ela se deparar com algum visitante indesejado. Sakura arrumou todas as suas coisas e esperou alguem lhe ligar, já que havia deixado um bilhete direcionado a Hinata, dizendo que ela havia mudado de quarto, pois iria precisar de um tempo _só _pra ela. Ela sabia que Hinata não havia contado nada, mas Hinata não iria deixar Tenten!

Sakura então decidiu tomar seu banho e depois de vestir seu pijama, foi dormir. Os dias seriam longos naquela semana, afinal, seriam só estudos e mais estudos. Talvez umas bebidas às sextas. Não faz mal a ninguém, faz? Além disso, ajuda a esquecer tudo. Antes que ela pudesse pegar no sono, alguém resolveu incomodá-la. Sakura suspeitou quem era. Provavelmente Hinata, ou até mesmo Tenten, implorando perdão. Lembrou-se então da cena de mais cedo, quando Tenten lhe disse que queria conversar com ela.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Sakura. Pode conversar um minutinho? - Sakura revirou os olhos. Ela tinha acertado. Era Tenten. Abrindo a porta, Sakura ficou cara a cara com a morena e olhou para ela friamente.

- O que você quer, Tenten? Se for pra conversar, eu lamento. Estou _cansada_ e amanhã tenho aula com o Kakashi bem cedinho. Então se você não se importa...

- A nossa amizade não pode esperar - disse Tenten, séria, segurando a porta que Sakura estava prestes a fechar na sua cara. Sakura hesitou. Bufando, deu abertura para a amiga entrar em seu quarto. - Obrigada. Agora vamos ser diretas, ok? Eu estou tão cansada quanto você, Sakura. Mas garanto que o meu cansaço, é bem diferente!

- O que você quis dizer com isso? Está cansada de mim, ou está cansada de tanto se arrepender das merdas que faz, Tenten?

- Talvez dos dois. Olha aqui, eu realmente sinto muito! Eu não queria ter feito o Lee brigar com você Sakura. Você me conhece a anos. Acha que realmente eu iria fazer isso com você? A minha intenção não foi te prejudicar, nunca foi. Pelo contrário! Eu queria preparar o Lee pra depois que você contasse, fosse mais facil. Entendeu agora?

- Mas você conhece o Lee, droga! Você viu como ele estava agindo em relação à nossa história com a Tokyo Hotel. Quando ele soube que a gente pegou os caras da banda, ele ficou maluco! E no fundo ele tem razão. Ele sempre teve. Enfim... E eu garanto que ele não está preocupado _apenas_ com isso. Tem mais, sabia? Você faz ideia, que se alguém ficasse sabendo disso, os paparazzis iam perseguir a gente feito loucos. E que todas as fãs da Tokyo Hotel nos ameaçariam de morte! Bom, mas voltando ao assunto...

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Karin passou devagar indo em direção ao seu quarto, quando de repente ouviu a discussão das meninas. Curiosa e percebendo que se tratava de Tenten e Sakura, resolveu colar seu ouvido na porta. E foi então que ouviu a bomba...

- O QUÊ? ELAS PEGARAM OS MENINOS DA BANDA? OH, MEU DEUS! INO VAI FICAR LOUCA QUANDO SOUBER DISSO. VOU PODER ACABAR COM A VIDINHA PERFEITA DELAS, FINALMENTE.

Karin correu para o quarto de Ino e bateu na porta. A loira não demorou muito a atender, mas quando esta apareceu na porta e viu Karin, arrependeu-se profundamente de tê-lo feito. Ino fez sinal para a amiga entrar e se jogou na cama, cobrindo o rosto com a almofada.

- Ino, Ino, minha querida amiga. Você nem imagina o que eu acabei de descobrir!

- O quê?

- É sobre a Haruno.

- Sakura? - Ino levantou imediatamente. - O que você descobriu, Karin? Anda, fala logo!

- É uma bomba _daquelas._ Eu ouvi uma discussão entre ela e a amiga dela, a Tenten. Sakura falou em alto e bom som, que ela e as amigas tinham ficado com os caras da Tokyo Hotel. E que se a imprensa soubesse disso, seria terrivel. Porque elas não teriam mais privacidade. E parece que ela está brigada com Hinata, Rock Lee e a moreninha. Porque ela mudou pra outro quarto!

- COMO É QUE É?

- Exato!

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE AQUELA VADIA FEZ ISSO! COMO PÔDE? NÃO É POSSIVEL, TEM QUE SER MENTIRA. TUDO BEM QUE ELA É LINDA, MAS MESMO ASSIM... SE BEM QUE...

- Se bem que o quê, Ino?

- Nada, esquece... - Ino lembrou-se que seu irmão não estava muito bem esses dias por causa de uma garota. E agora Sakura larga uma dessas? Ainda mais estando brigada com Lee... Estranho.

- Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe Ino? Podemos acabar com a vidinha delas se quisermos. Seria emocionante ver a escola toda contra elas!

- Calma, Karin. Uma coisa de cada vez, ok? Não seria legal fazer isso. É exagero!

- De que lado você está afinal?

- De ninguém. Estou na sua frente, nesse momento - Ino deu um sorrisinho irônico. - Vamos investigar isso, para termos certeza. Não vamos castigá-las com uma mentira. Seria um escândalo. Fora que a banda não iria gostar nada disso!

- Dane-se a Tokyo Hotel! Amo eles, mas elas merecem pagar por isso.

- Cala a boca Karin! Você e a sua maldita vingança! Não pensa na banda, não? Eles também se ferrariam junto com as nossas "queridinhas", porra. Pensa um pouco, garota. Eu acho melhor você ficar de bico calado, entendeu bem? Eu não quero saber de você causando por aí na imprensa.

- Nossa... O que houve com você Ino? Pensei que fosse você que quisesse acabar com a vida de Sakura. E porque essa preocupação toda com a Tokyo Hotel? Eles nem sabem que você existe! Com certeza nunca irião saber que foi uma de nós que contou tudinho para a sociedade. Pensa um pouco, amiga... Seria ótimo, não é?

- Karin... Eu. Não. Vou. Repetir.

- Ok, ok! Desculpa ta? Vou pro meu quarto. Louca! - Ino puxou a amiga pelo braço e olhou seriamente em seus olhos. O azul profundo do olhar de Ino assustou Karin. - O-O que foi agora?

- Você não vai contar isso pra mais ninguém, entendido? Por segurança. Quando tivermos certeza, aí sim. Mas por enquanto vai ser o _nosso _segredinho - Ino deu um sorriso sombrio e malicioso, deixando Karin um pouco receosa. - Ou seja, isso inclui Temari e Sai. Eles não devem saber. Entendido, Karin?

- C-Claro... Bom, até amanhã, Ino. Espero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo.

- Ah, pode deixar. Até amanhã!

A ruiva deixou o quarto de Ino e foi para o seu, dormir. Já estava ficando tarde. Até pensou em passar pelo quarto onde as meninas estavam discutindo, para ver se descobria mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Estava com um estranho medo de Ino. Então resolveu ir para o seu quarto e esperar o dia seguinte chegar. Enquanto isso, Ino pegava seu celular e ligava desesperadamente para o seu irmão, Naruto.

Demorou um pouco para o loiro atender, mas quando isso aconteceu, Ino nem o deixou falar "alô". Ela partiu ao ponto e isso deixou Naruto assustado. O loiro sentou-se em sua cama, olhando para o chão e tentando achar uma resposta.

_- UZUMAKI NARUTO, VOCÊ ESTÁ SAINDO COM ALGUMA MENINA CHAMADA HARUNO SAKURA?_

- O-O quê? Ino, você está bem? Porque está gritando desse jeito... Meu Deus! Parece que está desesperada.

- _E estou! Responda a minha pergunta agora, Naruto, antes que eu vá até aí te perguntar pessoalmente!_

- Ok, ok, calma ow! - Naruto pensou no que dizer. Era melhor não dizer nada. Nada mesmo. - Não, não estou saindo com nenhuma Sak... Sakura, sei lá.

- _Tem certeza?_

- Claro que tenho! Porque essa pergunta agora, Ino? - Naruto estava se perguntando se Sakura havia espalhado o que havia acontecido entre eles, mas ela não seria capaz disso... Nem mesmo por vingança.

- _Nada não... É que minha amiga ouviu uma conversa entre essa Sakura e a amiga dela, Tenten. E ela estava dizendo que saiu com você. Mas enfim, deve ser mentira só para impressionar a amiga!_

- Nossa! Saí com ela nos seus sonhos mais profundos. Aposto que pra falar uma mentira dessas dever gorda e feia! - ele disse, fazendo a irmã rir. Mas ele mesmo não estava rindo. Sakura não tinha nada de gorda, muito menos de feia e ele sabia isso melhor do que ninguem!

- _Engraçadinho. O pior é isso... Ela não é gorda e nem é feia. Nem um pouco, se quer saber! Ela é linda. Talvez a menina mais linda da faculdade, depois de mim é claro _- Naruto revirou os olhos ouvindo a irmã se gabar daquela forma. - _Nem é gorda. Ela tem o corpo que toda garota gostaria de ter!_

- Estranho... Será que eu já saí com ela e nem me lembro?

- _Será? Então você não tem certeza? _

- Claro que tenho Ino. Lembro muito bem os nomes. E com certeza eu nunca saí com uma garota com esse nome. Saí com uma Sakura sim, mas não era essa. Era uma morena de olhos cor de mel. Me lembro até hoje... - Naruto disse inventando. Ele nunca havia saído com uma Sakura antes. Essa era a primeira vez...

_- Bom, então vou desligar. Mas escuta... Porque você anda nesse estado esses dias? Que garota misteriosa é essa, Naruto?_

- Garota? Não sei do que você está falando, irmãzinha.

- _Não mesmo? Você anda muito estranho, sabia? O que anda acontecendo na minha ausência, hum?_

- Nada Ino! Po, que saco. Agora deu pra controlar a minha vida! Que isso, cara? Deu pra bancar a mamãe? - Naruto percebeu a grande _cagada_ que havia feito ao falar com Ino naquele tom e ainda falar sobre a mãe. - Ino, me desculpe... Eu n- - Antes que ele pudesse se desculpar, Ino o interrompeu.

- _Está tudo bem Naruto. Eu não vou mais me preocupar com você. Mas a ultima pergunta..._

- Ok.

- _O que você está fazendo em casa? Seus amigos não iam sair?_

- Sim. E eu saí junto com eles. Mas resolvi voltar mais cedo... Eu bebi uma coisa nova e comecei a passar mal. Então pra não correr riscos de fazer besteira, vim para casa descansar. Depois de botar tudo pra fora eu fiquei bem melhor.

- _Eca! Ok, eu não precisava saber disso. Vou desligar ta? Até à proxima, Naruto. E vê se se cuida._

- Vai lá. Beijos. Eu te amo, irmãzinha linda.

- _Eu também._

- Awn, também me ama? Nunca ouvi você dizendo isso!

- _Claro que não. Eu também _me _amo. _

Depois disso, Ino foi dormir. E agora, voltando às nossas queridas meninas, elas ainda estavam conversando. Mas a discussão já havia terminado a algum tempo. Tenten e Sakura fizeram as pazes. Sakura podia se sentir um pouco melhor e até chegou a rir de algumas palhaçadas da morena, mas mesmo assim, ainda sentia um vazio dentro de si mesma.

- Saku, você tem que voltar pro quarto. Vai ficar aqui _sozinha_?

- Pelo menos por um tempo amiga. Eu preciso desse tempo só pra mim, sabe? Não quero mais ouvir falar na Tokyo Hotel, ou no... _Naruto. _- Doía na rosada ter de pronunciar o nome do loiro. Lembranças.

- Ok. Se você prefere assim né...

- Hm. Bom, se você não se importa, eu acho que vou dormir...

- Ah, claro! Eu também vou. Deixei a maluca sozinha no quarto, provavelmente ela já deve estar dormindo.

- Hahahahaha! Com certeza. Conhecemos a Hinata. Não dispensa uma caminha macia.

- Claro!

- Até amanhã Tenten.

- Até, Sakura. E por favor. Não tente nada imprudente, ta?

- Pode deixar. Eu vou ficar bem...

- Assim espero -Tenten deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e saiu do quarto, enquanto a rosada a observava voltar ao quarto, encostada na soleira da porta. Depois, quando viu Sai se aproximando pelo outro lado, fechou a porta imediatamente. Mas para seu azar, ele a viu.

- Sakura? - disse ele batendo na porta. - O que está fazendo aqui nesse quarto? Pensei que dividisse um com suas amiguinhas... Onde estão elas? Ou você está aí com seu amigão, Rock Lee?

- Cala a boca, seu imbecil, nojento! Vai dormir, vai. Talvez você queira atormentar outra garota, Sai. Esquece a minha existência. Muito grata.

- Ah, não me xingue assim... Isso magoa, sabia? Sakura, eu sei que você também me quer. Me deixe entrar um pouquinho, vai.

- O quê? Você é louco. Nos seus melhores sonhos eu desejo você, né querido. Agora vai embora, senão eu vou gritar ou ligar para a Tsunade-sama!

- Grite. Mas grite o meu nome quando eu estiver levando você à loucura.

- Cala a boca seu nojento! - Sakura se enfureceu e abriu a porta por impulso e deu um soco na cara de Sai, que perdeu o equilibrio e caiu no meio do corredor. E mesmo assim, ele ficou observando as pernas nuas de Sakura. - Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais mexer comigo, seu idiota. _Some _da minha frente, Sai. Estou te avisando... Você sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz de fazer quando quero ser ruim!

- Oh, se sei! E porque você não faz isso comigo agora? - Sai levantou rapidamente e avançou para cima de Sakura, mas esta tentou fechar a porta, porém, Sai já estava com metade de seu corpo dentro do quarto. Sakura não tinha forças para segurá-lo e ele, deu um empurrão na porta fazendo com que a rosada caisse para trás. Fechando a porta atrás de si, Sai sorriu malicioso e levantou Sakura pelo cabelo. Esta, gritou de dor.

- Grita. Grita de novo...

- Para, por favor! M-Me deixa em paz Sai!

Sai jogou Sakura na cama e demoradamente se aproximou da menina. Ela chorava. Chorava porque estava vendo a cena do beco se repetir, mas desta vez com um colega de faculdade, no seu quarto de faculdade, em plena noite! Sakura não queria isso. Ela tinha nojo de pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer e com certeza, haveria consequências, já que ela não via Sai preocupado com camisinhas ou coisas do tipo. Ela tinha que admitir... Até Naruto era mais seguro em relação a isso. Ah! Naruto... Como ela queria que fosse ele que estivesse ali. Só ele poderia salvá-la agora.

Enquanto isso, Naruto estava em casa, pensando em Sakura. Pensando que ela estava dormindo como um anjo àquela hora. Mas então ele sentiu um calafrio estranho.

- Uepa! O que foi isso? - Naruto levantou de sua cama repentinamente e olhou para o céu atravéz da janela. Limpo. - Sensação estranha... Será que Sakura está bem? Será que ela fez alguma coisa errada...? E-Eu... Preciso vê-la.

Naruto pegou uma camiseta e pegou sua moto, indo em direção à Tokyo University. O tempo estava passando. Se ele chegasse a tempo, ele poderia salvar Sakura. Pobre Naruto... Mal sabia a cena grotesca que iria encontrar.

Sai estava tentando dispir Sakura a todo o custo, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso, já que a garota dava chutes e tapas, tentando afastá-lo dela. Mesmo que em vão. Mas Sai já estava ficando de saco cheio de apanhar, então resolveu revidar. Ele deu um tapa na cara de Sakura que acabou ficando em choque pela atitude do homem.

- Naruto...

- O quê? - disse Sai. - O que você disse, sua vagabunda?

- Não fale comigo desse jeito, seu nojento! Vagabunda é sua mãe. Idiota! - Sakura gritava. Agora, além do medo, do nojo, ela sentia também raiva daquele ser parado à sua frente. Sai rasgou a camisola de Sakura, assutando-a mais ainda e deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã. A menina gritou novamente. Mas parecia que ninguém a ouvia. Então se perguntava como era possivel, ninguem ouvi-la gritar daquele jeito...

- É, querida Sakura. Hoje você não me escapa.

- Me solta! Eu vou denunciar você, Sai! Tsunade-sama vai ficar sabendo sobre isso!

- Ah, jura? Olha, estou morrendo de medo! Oh, Sakura... Não seja ingênua. Tudo será mais fácil se você contribuir comigo. Eu sei que você também quer...

- Cala a boca! - Sakura passou dos limites. Ela havia acabado de assinar seu atestado de óbito quando cuspiu na cara de Sai. E o descontrolado não segurou sua ira. Sai agarrou o braço de Sakura com toda a força e fez a garota gritar de dor. Ele era algum tipo de mazoquista, talvez?

- Me larga seu monstro, está me machucando! Sai! Por favor... - as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Sai não teve pena. Então começou seu ataque. Despiu completamente a garota e em seguida, desfez-se de sua unica peça de roupa que ainda o impedia de terminar o serviço.

Naruto entrou na Tokyo University correndo e sem dirfarce. Dane-se. O seu mau pressentimento só aumentara. O loiro correu até o quarto de Sakura,e bateu. Para sua infelicidade, quem atendeu foi Hinata, com seus cabelos bagunçados e uma cara de sono horrivel.

- N-Naruto? - ela exclamou. - O que diabos você faz aqui? Vá embora, antes de terminar de arruinar a vida de Sakura!

- Relaxa. Ela está aí? Eu senti uma coisa estranha, como se ela estivesse precisando ser salva...

- Ora, não venha com isso.

- Por favor, Hinata. Me ajude. Ela está aí ou não?

- Não... Ela está em outro quarto. - Hinata deu o numero do quarto a Naruto e este foi correndo para lá. Assim que se aproximou, pode ouvir gritos pavorosos vindo de lá. Ele não pensou duas vezes. Naruto arrombou a porta do quarto e deu de caras com Sakura nua, chorando, e um cara estranho de cueca, tentando livrar-se dela. Sai olhou para Naruto apavorado, mas ao mesmo tempo sorria.

- Ora, ora... O super star veio salvar a donzela vadia? Você a conhece, cara?

- Seu idiota! Nojento! Largue ela, ou eu acabo com a sua vida aqui e agora! - Naruto gritou, furioso. Sentia nojo de Sai. Queria arrancar seu coração ali, naquele momento, e não estava nem um pouco preocupado com as consequências. Sakura, sem forças de tanto chorar e com uma marca roxa em seu braço, arrastou-se na cama para tentar se cobrir. Sem sucesso. Sai puxou-a para o chão e a fez ficar de joelhos ao seu lado. Sakura olhava fixamente para o chão, perdendo a consciência. Chorara tanto, que sua pressão subira e ela agora estava desmaiada.

Naruto, vendo a situação em que a rosada se encontrava e que o causador era aquele rapaz, resolveu partir pra cima. O loiro socou a cara de Sai e o jogou para longe, fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão. Fácil demais. Mas Naruto não era burro, então resolveu cutucá-lo antes de se aproximar. E Sai não levantou. Nem mesmo quando Naruto se aproximou para pegá-lo e levá-lo ao pátio, deixando-o lá, em cima de uma mesinha de pedra, onde normalmente os alunos lanchavam. Naruto voltou para o quarto correndo e fechou a porta, que graças a sua sorte, não foi estragada.

Pegou Sakura no colo, um pouco envergonhado em vê-la daquele jeito, completamente _nua_. Mesmo que já tenha visto seu corpo. Ele colocou-a em cima da cama, depois foi até seu armário buscar um roupão e vestiu-a. Deitou-a na cama e ficou ajoelhado ao seu lado, torcendo para que ela acordasse logo. Demorou. Mas a rosada finalmente acordou. Porém, Naruto já estava adormecido ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

- Ãh? O-O que aconteceu... AH, Sai! Sai... E-Ele ainda está aqui? Oh meu Deus... Eu... - antes que ela terminasse, ela viu que alguem segurava sua mão. E então, viu Naruto. - N-N-Naruto...?

Sakura lembrou-se de tudo o que acontecera e sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Naruto havia salvo sua vida, _de novo. _Mas como? Como ele sabia que ela estava em perigo? Ou o quê ele fazia na Tokyo University àquela hora? Tinha ido visitá-la?

- Ok, pare com essas ideias bobas... Provavelmente ele veio ver alguma outra menina que estuda aqui, não eu. Oras. O que me passou pela cabeça? Mas ainda bem que ele apareceu... Ele me salvou de novo. _Obrigada, Naruto... _- ela terminou sussurrando. Em seguida, ela deu um beijo na mão do loiro que acordou assustado.

- Oi? Cadê ele? Vou acabar com ele!

- N-Naruto! Calma, calma. Ele não está aqui. Você o expulsou. Você me salvou, lembra?

- Ah, claro. Sakura, você está bem? Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

- Sim e não. Digamos que você chegou na hora H. E obrigada por me salvar Naruto... Eu... Eu não sei o que teria acontecido se você não chegasse. Esse cara, Sai, está me perseguindo desde o colegial. Na festa de fim de ano, ele me embebedou e tentou fazer a mesma coisa, mas não conseguiu porque Lee me salvou. E desta vez ele _quase_ conseguiu... Na verdade, ele chegou bem perto! Mas você chegou.

- Eu senti... Eu estava em casa, sentado na minha cama pensando em você. De repente eu senti um arrepio ruim e fiquei com medo de você estar fazendo alguma coisa imprudente. Porque depois da conversa da praia, e depois do que eu soube, do estado que você estava por minha causa, eu fiquei com medo. Então vim até aqui correndo, pra saber como você estava! E falei com Hinata. Ela me disse o numero do seu novo quarto... Aí ouvi os gritos. E você desmaiou.

- Você está falando sério ou é só um joguinho de novo?

- Não! Pare de achar que tudo o que eu faço é um jogo, Sakura... Por favor. Eu estou falando sério! Você acha que eu estou bem?

- Desculpe. É que eu não entendo. O que você viu em _mim_? Ou melhor... Vamos colocar de outra forma. Você mudaria seu estilo de vida por _mim_?

- Mudaria. E estou disposto a fazer isso aqui e agora! - disse Naruto, olhando seriamente para Sakura. Seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes e pareciam mostrar a alma de Naruto ali, bem no seu olhar. Sakura congelou. Ela não esperava essa resposta. Nunca esperou! - Sakura... Eu não estou dizendo que quero namorar. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Mas eu andei pensando, nós podemos ficar juntos sério. E mais pra frente, namorar. E quem sabe, até...

- Casar? - ela disse, de boca aberta. Naruto acabou rindo.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Porque o espanto?

- Desculpa, é que é chocante demais ouvir essas palavras de você!

- É, eu sei... Mas então, o que me diz? - Naruto levantou do chão e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura. A rosada sentiu seu coração bater novamente. De repente, tudo o que estava destruido, se reconstruiu em um piscar de olhos e ela não conseguia sequer acreditar nisso. Parecia ser um sonho e que ela estaria prestes a acordar.

- Eu não sei. C-Como posso saber...

- Se pode confiar em mim? Que tal começando por me dar a segunda chance?

- Eu _realmente _não sei. Minha vida acabou depois daquilo, Naruto. Tenho medo que esse "sonho" termine tão rápido como começou...

- Não vai! Não vou deixar. Por favor, Sakura-chan...

O _chan_ era tudo o que faltava para fazer Sakura pular de felicidade novamente. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu; Sakura virou-se para o loiro e sem pensar duas vezes, selou seus lábios aos dele. Naruto ficou um pouco confuso no inicio, e então percebeu que aquilo era um "sim". Sakura finalmente voltara para ele. Poderia estar mais feliz? Nem em seus sonhos! Os dois se desprenderam do mundo e criaram seu próprio mundinho, onde ninguém poderia acabar com aquele momento. Mas eles estavam muito enganados. De repente, eles ouviram gritos vindos do corredor e se separaram bruscamente. Sakura pode reconhecer a voz de Sai, que lhe causara arrepios.

- Naruto, você precisa se esconder. Não sei aonde, mas precisa! É Sai. E também parece a voz de Tsunade-sama! Corra, se esconda em algum lugar!

- Onde? Eu não vou te deixar sozinha aqui, Sakura-chan, não com aquele cara!

- Calma, por favor. Me deixe. Tsunade-sama está com ele.

- Não vou sair daqui. Eu vou te ajudar a contar tudo a ela, Sakura-chan. - A rosada fez que não com a cabeça e começou a empurrar o loiro até a janela. Fique do lado de fora. Tem um pequeno espacinho no telhado, dá pra você se esconder lá. Espere até o meu sinal para voltar. Se quiser ficar mais tranquilo, dê uma espiada de vez enquando.

- Mas...

- Shiu! - Naruto finalmente obedeceu as ordens de Sakura e esta foi para a sua cama "atuar". Sakura sentou-se encostada à parede e abraçou seus joelhos, fazendo uma casa de apavorada. Sem demoras, Sai e Tsuande adentraram o quarto da menina. Sai tinha sua cara de falso inocente e acusava Sakura em ter deixado um rock star entrar em seu quarto para fazer coisas "erradas" se me entendem. Tsunade ficou boquiaberta, porque primeiro: não havia mais ninguém ali. Segundo, a rosada parecia estar apavorada ao ver Sai.

- Srta. Haruno, minha querida. O que aconteceu? Porque está nesse estado? Meu Deus, está tremendo! - Tsunade pegou na mão de Sakura. - O que aconteceu aqui Sai?

- Eu digo o que aconteceu, T-Tsunade-sama... - Sakura levantou a cabeça furiosa e se arrastou na cama para levantar-se como um zumbi. Sai ficou assustado, mas pior ainda quando ela disse que ia contar.

- Ora, não acredite nela Tsunade-sama. Olhe o estado dela!

- Cale-se Sai! Deixe a srta. Haruno contar-me o que realmente aconteceu neste quarto.

- Sim senhora. - Sai engoliu seco e Sakura pôde dar um sorriso maligno.

- Bom, Tsunade-sama... Eu estava no meu quarto, me preparando para dormir e quando Tenten deixou meu quarto, Sai estava passando no corredor e me viu. É claro que a senhora sabe as intrigas que acontecem entre nós... Então, quando ele percebeu que eu havia mudado de quarto e que eu estava sozinha, Sai forçou a porta e invadiu meu quarto, me obrigando a transar com ele. Eu gritei, bati, chutei, cuspi... Mas ninguém me ouvia, ninguem vinha me salvar. Olha! Pode ver esta marca roxa - Sakura levantou a manga do roupão e mostrou a marca da mão de Sai no braço de Sakura. Sua pele branca, extremamente roxa. Tsunade levou as mãos à boca, apavorada.

- Você é uma vadia mentirosa, Haruno! - gritou Sai.

- Não tente se defender, seu monstro asqueroso! Você tentou me estuprar em plena faculdade. Nojento.

- Prossiga, Haruno.

- Desculpe. Então, como eu ia dizendo... Sai chegou a me despir completamente, me viu nua à sua frente e faltava muito pouco para ele conseguir o que queria... Mas aí eu...

- Aí apareceu aquele astro do rock, o vocalista da banda Tokyo Hotel, Uzumaki Naruto. Eu o vi, Tsunade-sama! Juro por Deus que ele estava aqui e veio salvar a Haruno! Ele me socou. Olhe aqui, o meu olho.

- Ora, pelo amor não é Sai? - disse Tsunade. - Um astro do rock aqui, salvando a srta. Haruno? Que desculpa mais esfarrapada.

- Pois é. Você está pirando, Sai... Não havia nenhum astro do rock, nenhum Naruto aqui tentando me salvar deste monstro. Como eu lhe disse, Tsunade -sama, eu mesma bati nele. Foi eu quem deu o soco em seu olho e consegui deixá-lo insconsciente. Ele saiu cambaleando do quarto e desistiu. Eu tranquei a porta o mais rapido que pude e finalmente me vi livre daquele pesadelo. E agora que a senhora sabe a verdade... Por favor, me ajude! - Nestas ultimas palavras de socorro, Sakura começou a chorar e abriu o roupão lentamente, revelando manchas roxas em sua cintura. Tsunade ficou chocada ao ver o corpo nu da menina naquele estado e achou Sai um monstro nojento. Queria acabar com ele em um soco só, mas não podia. Era um aluno. Se fizesse isso seria presa, né?

- Sai, temos que conversar. Prepare suas malas. Você será expulso daqui e seus pais saberão de cada detalhe do ocorrido. Monstro! Como pôde fazer isso debaixo do meu estabelecimento? Que ordinário... Suma da minha frente e só apareça na minha sala de malas feitas. Agora, na minha frente. Ande!

- Você vai pagar por isso, Haruno...

- Queime no fogo do inferno, querido. E mande lembranças aos seus amiguinhos estupradores. - Sakura deu um tchauzinho debochado a Sai quando a diretora virou as costas e se recompôs quando ela puxou o garoto pela camisa.

Assim que ele saiu, Tsunade pôs sua cabeça dentro do quarto novamente e olhou piadosamente para a rosada, que agora estava mais tranquila e segura.

- Está tudo bem? Acha que vai ficar bem esta noite?

- Sim, Tsunade-sama. Bem talvez não. Estou meio assustada ainda...

- Entendo. Srta. Haruno, se quiser, amanhã pode faltar às aulas. Caso não esteja bem e não tenha conseguido dormir direito.

- Obrigada Tsunade-sama. Seria ótimo!

- Tudo bem então. Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar não é?

- Sim. Obrigada, por tudo!

- Disponha, querida - Tsunade deu um sorriso sincero à aluna e se retirou. Sakura fechou a porta e trancou-a, abrindo a janela em seguida e ajudando Naruto a entrar.

- Nossa! Você é uma atriz e tanto, Sakura-chan. História boa, também. E... Obrigada por não ter dito a _verdade_.

- De nada. Mas como você vai fazer para sair daqui? Com certeza Tsunade vai procurar por algum foragido... Conheço bem a diretora que tenho!

- Será?

- Tenho quase certeza. Mas se você quiser arriscar... - Naruto arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Depois, deu um sorrisinho brincalhão. - O que foi?

- Não pude deixar de ouvir uma parte da conversa... Você vai ficar livre amanhã, o dia inteiro?

- Talvez. Não tenho certeza. Caso eu não consiga durmir, sim.

- Não tem essa não! Você vai estar livre sim. Vamos sair?

- Pra onde, ficou maluco?

- Não. Mas quero ficar perto de você. Esses 3 dias foram suficientes para me deixarem maluco, Sakura-chan. Vamos, por favor? Podemos ir até a praia, só nós dois, ou então você pode passar o dia comigo e com os meninos lá em casa, que tal?

- Bom, já que você insiste né... - Sakura fingiu estar chateada, mas depois riu. - Ok, não consigo enganar por muito tempo. Eu quero sair sim, e as duas opções são ótimas. Você escolhe.

- Não, _você _escolhe! Hahahaha. Sabe porque eu estou tão feliz, _também_?

- Porque?

- Porque agora Sasuke vai calar a boca. Ele está muito estranho ultimamente... Quer dizer, ele fica me colocando pra baixo, dizendo que eu não mudei nada e que o que eu sinto por você não existe. Isso está me deixando louco, Sakura-chan. Odeio que duvidem de mim... Principalmente ele, que é meu melhor amigo! Não acha isso estranho? Agora posso finalmente calar a boca dele.

- Ele fez isso? Porque?

- Não faço idéia! Se soubesse não estaria tão intrigado assim...

- Estranho. Pensei que Sasuke se preocupasse mais com você e não com a sua galinhagem. Nada contra, por favor! Acho que isso foi resolvido. Espero. Mas digo, se ele fosse seu amigo mesmo, eu acho que ele estaria te apoiando.

- Eu também estava pensando nisso. Mas quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Então, onde vamos?

- Com certeza para a sua casa. - Finalizou Sakura, com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto, fazendo Naruto sorrir e lhe dar um beijo em seguida.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Love the way you rock.**_

_**Capítulo 10: Surpresa!**_

Naruto e Sakura passaram o resto da noite juntos, conversando. Naruto nem se atreveu a tentar nada, afinal, ela acabara de passar por uma experiência nada agradável. E além do mais, ele não estava com vontade. Só de estar perto de Sakura, seu coração já batia satisfeito. É. Ela realmente era diferente. A unica que havia conseguido conquistá-lo, depois de uma desilusão amorosa.

A rosada acabou adormecendo, com sua cabeça apoiada no peitoral de Naruto. Este brincava com seus cabelos roseos e sedosos, mas acabou dormindo pouco tempo depois. Ambos estavam exaustos. Dias longos...

Na manhã seguinte, assim que Sakura acordou, ela se levantou, tomou um banho, lavou seu cabelo e foi se vestir. No seu armário, procurou um vestidinho floral e o vestiu. Estava um dia lindo lá fora e parecia dia de verão. Sakura escreveu um bilhete a Naruto e saiu do quarto, trancando-o com a sua chave, para se certificar de que Naruto não fizesse a loucura de ir atrás dela e que ninguém entrasse ali de surpresa.

- Ei, Sakura! - gritou uma menina. Sakura virou-se para trás, para ver quem era e avistou Hinata, sua amiga. Sakura sorriu abertamente e a morena se aproximou cautelosa. - Nossa... Que diferença! O que raios aconteceu?

- Uma longa história Hinata, minha linda. Mas eu te conto ainda hoje. Só posso te adiantar que _ele_ voltou pra mim!

- O quê? - Hinata praticamente gritou. Elas começaram a caminhar em direção ao refeitorio, juntas. Logo depois encontraram Tenten. - Oi Tenten. Escuta essa!

- O que foi?

- Ele voltou pra mim, Tenten. Ele voltou!

- Quem voltou gente? Do que vocês duas estão falando, posso saber? - Hinata bateu a mão na testa e esperou Tenten descobrir sozinha. Depois de 5 minutos, a morena finalmente entendeu. - OH MEU DEUS! _Naruto? _- o nome ela sussurrou, para ter certeza de que ninguém escutaria.

- Sim!

- Como? Quando?

- Madrugada passada. - Sakura começou a contar toda a história e as amigas ficaram aterrorizadas. A expressão delas de nojo foi horrivel. Principalmente a de Hinata. Ela odiava Sai com todas as suas forças e jurou que o mataria se o encontrasse pela frente.

- Gente, por favor. Fiquem calmas! Não aconteceu nada comigo... Ele me salvou. - Sakura disse com um sorriso bobo. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando novamente. O verde mais claro do que nunca. Agora sim, Haruno Sakura estava de volta.

Sakura pegou dois sanduiches e dois copos de café e levou para seu quarto, depois de se despedir de suas amigas. Elas não quiseram ir junto para não atrapalhar. Ao passar pelo pátio, Sakura avistou Sai arrastando suas malas e entrando em um Audi, enquanto Tsunade conversava com um velhote, que aparentemente devia ser pai daquele monstro. O velho olhou fixamente para Sakura, com ódio no olhar. Isso abalou um pouco a rosada, mas mesmo assim ela acabou esquecendo. No corredor, antes que pudesse abrir sua porta, Rock Lee passava por ela.

- L-Lee... - O sobrancelhudo virou para ela, com cara de desprezo. - Até quando você vai me tratar assim?

- Se eu fosse você não esperaria uma desculpa.

- Você vai ficar chateado comigo por causa _daquilo? _Ontem eu precisei de você... Sai me atacou de novo e quase conseguiu o que queria! Mas você não estava lá para me salvar... Eu precisei de você para me consolar, mas você não estava lá. Eu precisei de você para me alegrar com esse seu jeito, mas você _não estava lá._

Lee cerrou os punhos com força e respirou fundo.

- Ele quase conseguiu? Porque não o deixou terminar o serviço, Sakura? Você não estranha transar com qualquer um, não é mesmo?

- Lee! - as lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos da garota. - Por favor, para de me tratar como se eu fosse uma prostituta!

- E você é o que? Dando para um cara que nem te ama!

- Não me ama? Então você quer saber quem me salvou ontem à noite, quer? Foi ele. Ele mesmo! Isso, Lee, deixe sua cara cair no chão! Droga! Você é o unico que está chateado comigo. Nem mesmo as meninas estão.

- E-Eu não acredito que você voltou com ele depois do que ele lhe disse...

- Voltei. Ele foi um amor comigo, se quer saber. E ele até cogitou a palavra "casamento". Isso chocou você?

- Ah, ta bom Sakura. Vá acreditando nisso!

- Ok, já chega. Tome o seu café da manhã. Quando quiser acreditar em mim, venha falar comigo que eu falo numa boa. - Sakura destrancou a porta e bateu-a com força. O loiro que ainda dormia acordou em um pulo, caindo da cama em seguida. Sakura acabou rindo da cara de Naruto.

- O-O que foi esse estrondo?

- Ah, fui em batendo a porta... Trouxe café da manhã!

- Hm! O que temos?

- Bom, não é essas coisas. Eu corri até a cantina pra pegar o melhor, porque se terminar, eles colocam sanduiche só de presunto. Esse aqui é do convênio que temos com a _Subway. _Sanduiche de rosbife com alface, azeitonas, queijo e molho de mel com mustarda. Uma delicia! E um copo de café.

- Pomba! Não é la essas coisas? Está ótimo. Fazem meses que eu não como um sanduiche do Subway, Sakura-chan.

- Que ótimo.

- Mas... Porque você bateu a porta com tanta força?

- Ah... Um amigo meu está chateado comigo. Tenten contou a ele o que aconteceu naquela noite.

- O quê? E ele está chateado com _você_? O nome dele seria Rock Lee?

- Sim. Digamos que ele está chateado comigo porque eu fui fácil. Eu transei com você em menos tempo do que ele previu e ele me acha uma vadia agora... E ele está certo. Digo, ele é meu melhor amigo. Sempre teve uma imagem perfeita de mim. De repente eu destruo tudo o que ele sempre pensou de mim!

- Mesmo assim! Ele não deveria estar chateado com você, Sakura-chan. E sim comigo!

- Acredite, ele é o que menos vai com a sua cara, Naruto. Mas não vamos nos preocupar com ele agora, ok? Estou feliz demais para me preocupar com o Lee... Quando passar, ele vem falar comigo e eu resolvo isso de uma vez por todas. Mas por enquanto, esquece, ta?

- Hm... Ok. Se você diz.

Enquanto os pombinhos tomavam seu café da manhã, na casa de Ino, a Tokyo Hotel acabava de chegar em casa. Sasuke estava morto, mas mesmo assim, continuava irritado por causa da fuga do amigo. Falando em amigo...

- Cadê o idiota?

- Quem? - perguntou Gaara, já de olhos fechados em sua cama.

- Naruto, porra! Onde ele foi?

- Sei lá cara, vai dormir vai... Para de viadagem pra cima do Naruto. Ta ficando cada vez mais gay... Vocês dois parecem marido e mulher, eu hein! Me deixa dormir.

- Ok, ok! - Sasuke bateu a porta do quarto de Gaara e foi até Shikamaru, que estava preparando um copo com aspirina. - Você viu o Naruto por aí?

- Não vi não... Ele não está lá em cima?

- Nôp. Espertinho... Será que ele foi comer alguem em outro lugar? Éé, meu caro... Quem come quieto, come duas vezes.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Lá vem você, Sasuke... Deixa o cara em paz. Você está ficando cada vez mais ivasivo em relação a isso, sabia? Ta _insuportável._

- Até você?

- Claro! E garanto que não sou só eu. Gaara também deve estar de saco cheio de você. Imagine Naruto! Porra, o cara tem saco de papai noel, se quer saber. Sasuke, você tem que deixá-lo fazer as próprias escolhas, aprenda isso. Ele não é seu filho, não é seu namorado, seu irmão. Nada disso, certo? Então! Deixa o cara fazer o que ele quiser. Depois se der problema... Oras, deu! Acontecem! A gente tem que viver as situações pra aprender com elas.

Sasuke ficou calado e não respondeu a Shikamaru, que rapidamente deu um gole em seu copo e terminou com o conteúdo. Em seguida, subiu as escadas e foi se deitar, deixando Sasuke sozinho na sala. Por fim, este acabou adormecendo durante seus pensamentos.

Sakura ajudou Naruto a se disfarçar, colocando um chapéu em sua cabeça para cobrir o cabelo loiro e lhe deu um par de óculos escuros, para disfarçar. Os dois sairam da faculdade rapidamente e Sakura subiu na moto de Naruto, para eles sairem logo dali.

- Posso tirar o chapéu e o óculos? - perguntou ele, rindo da situação. Sakura também estava chorando de rir, por causa das caras das meninas que haviam passado por eles no corredor.

- Pode, pode sim. Me dê ele aqui! - Sakura o colocou dentro de sua bolsa e Naruto acelerou a moto. Sakura teve que segurar seu vestido, para que ele n~´ao voasse todo para cima e Naruto ria da rosada, porque ela não conseguia segurar o vestido direito.

- Está rindo, é? Quer que todos vejam minhas pernas... suponho.

- Nem pensar! São só minhas. Arrume esse vestido direito, mocinha! - disse Naruto, ficando sério assim que Sakura falou aquilo. Agora era Sakura quem ria. - Não tem graça, Sakura-chan! Não quero ninguem olhando para suas perninhas.

- Acho bom! Huh!

Os dois riram. Quando Sakura avistou a enorme mansão onde Naruto estava hospedado, ela ficou de boca aberta. Ela era rica, mas a sua casa era metade daquilo. Ela nunca havia visto aquela casa, por maior que ela seja. Onde será que ela esteve todo este tempo?

- E-Esta casa é sua, Naruto?

- Não. É de uma conhecida nossa, amiga de familia.

- Ah, claro. Falando em familia... Você nunca me contou nada sobre seus pais!

- Bom, não é uma história muito agradável. E não tem nada de interessante, sabe? Mas se você quiser, eu posso lhe contar mais tarde.

- Se você não ficar confortável com isso, não precisa, sério. Era só curiosidade mesmo.

- Jura? Porque se você quiser, eu me esforço um pouco e conto tudo a você.

- Não precisa, sério mesmo. - Naruto ficou um pouco aliviado por dentro, afinal, não queria ter de falar sobre Ino, sabendo que a irmã odiava Sakura. Naruto estacionou a moto na gigantesca garagem e Sakura se apoiou no banco para descer. O loiro pousou o capacete e pegou na mão de Sakura, sorrindo para ela e encaminhando-a para dentro da mansão. Quando adentraram na sala, deram de cara com Sasuke roncando no sofá. Naruto foi obrigado a rir. O moreno estava babando toda a almofada e Sakura acabou abafando uma risada. Graças ao bom Deus, ele não acordou. Estava dormindo feito pedra.

- Ok... Eles são sempre assim?

- Costumávamos trocar o dia pela noite, sabe? Eles devem ter feito isso de novo. Estão todos dormindo.

- Hm. Que exemplo, hein!

- Claaaro! Bom, você trouxe biquini?

- N-Não! Você não me disse que era pra trazer! - Sakura parecia descrente do que ouvia. Ela estava louca para entrar naquela piscina, ainda mais com o tempo maravilhoso que fazia. Mas sem biquini, não dava.

- Entra de calcinha e sutiã, ué.

- Ah ta! Claro! Já estou lá, Naruto. Não ta me vendo não?

- Argh... Mulheres. Vou ver se a moradora deixou algum por aqui...

- A moradora?

- É. Nós alugamos esta casa. A dona é novinha, uns 24 anos. Ela não mora em Tokyo. Vou lá em cima, ok?

- Hm... Ok.

Naruto subiu e agradeceu a Deus mentalmente, que Sakura não tivesse desconfiado de nada. Se ele falasse alguma coisa sobre quem era a _verdadeira _dona da mansão, ou então que iria subir para buscar um biquini de sua irmã, ela com certeza lhe perguntaria quem era sua irmã. Ino não ficaria sabendo mesmo... Naruto fui diretamente na gaveta da irmã e pegou o melhor biquini que havia. Era um biquini azul-marinho, cortininha e com duas argolas douradas na parte de baixo.

Quando estava prestes a sair, Naruto acabou esbarrando na mesinha de cabeceira e fez um barulho tremendo, acordando Gaara. O ruivo deu um pulo na cama e depois tentou identificar o causador daquilo. Quando viu o loiro, arregalou os olhos.

- N-Naruto? Que ta fazendo aqui cara? Onde você tava? O Sasuke está te procurando feito louco, aquele viado.

- Ah jura? Suspeitei... Eu estava acompanhado! - Naruto levantou o biquini e balançou-o no ar.

- Aaaah! Espertinho... Quer dizer que perdeu a aposta então? Sasuke vai adorar a novidade. Passou a noite com ela?

- Eu? Perder aposta? Não, caro Gaara. Nunca. É melhor você dormir mais um pouco. Quando você descer, verá do que eu estou falando.

- Nossa... O que você andou aprontando, hein?

- Vai dormir! - Gaara riu e voltou a se deitar, adormecendo logo em seguida. Naruto desceu as escadas rapidamente e viu que Sakura não estava mais na sala. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Naruto a procurou pela cozinha, mas ela também não estava lá. - Ué! Onde raios ela foi?

Sakura estava sentada na beirada da piscina, balançando os pés dentro da água fresquinha e apoiada com seus braços para trás, expondo seu rosto ao sol e sorrindo. Naruto ficou imóvel na soleira da enorme porta de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim, para poder observar aquela cena linda. Um sorriso sincero apareceu em seu rosto e seus olhos azuis brilharam mais do que nunca. E então uma rápida imagem apareceu em sua cabeça. Aquela mesma cena, mas Sakura tinha agora um barrigão. A imagem ficou mais linda ainda.

- Ugh, acho que é cedo demais... - murmurou ele e sacudiu a cabeça. Rapidamente e caminhou até Sakura e sentou-se ao seu lado. - Ei, Sakura-chan. Trouxe este. Era o unico que havia. Espero que sirva, né...

- Que lindo! Acho que serve sim. Nossa, ela deve ter corpo de 18 anos, porque é o mesmo tamanho do meu!

- Talvez. Eu nunca a vi. Nosso empresário é que cuida dessa parte de negócios e tal...

- Uhum. Bom, você me espera aqui? Eu já volto, ok?

- Tuuudo bem. Não demore!

Sakura riu e correu até o banheiro que havia no corredor. Lá dentro ela se trocou e se olhou no espelho antes de sair. Queria ter certeza se estava bonita ou se não havia engordado nesses ultimos dias. É claro que ela sempre estava bonita e nunca estava gorda! Seu corpo era impecável! Tsc...

A rosada pegou seu vestido e sua calcinha e a colocou dentro de sua bolsa, que era suficientemente grande para guardar sua roupa. Sabem como é... Bolsa de mulher é algo extraordinário, né? Mas continuando. Sakura saiu do banheiro e caminhou de volta à piscina, onde encontrou Naruto dentro d'água, plantando bananeira. Sua camisa estava jogada no chão e sua calça jeans, idem. Ele vestira um short de surfista. Ah sim... Naruto odiava sungas. Sakura lera isso sobre ele em uma revista. A rosada riu quando lembrou do que Naruto havia dito quando falaram sobre a sunga: "Odeio! Parece que ficam olhando para o meu saco... Eca."

Enquanto a rosada observava-o na superficie, Naruto a viu lá no fundo e emergiu novamente. Sua boca escancarou-se quando a viu naquele biquini. Estava extremamente _sexy. _

- Sakura-chan! Meu Deus, meu Deus...!

- O-O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Claro que sim!

- O que, o que foi? - ela começou a gritar desesperada, olhando para si mesma tentando procurar o defeito. - Naruto, o que foi? - gritou ela.

- Excesso de beleza e gostosura. - Seus olhos sorriram. Sakura ficou vermelha e acabou jogando água com o pé na cara do loiro. - O que eu fiz?

- Eu estava quase morrendo aqui, droga!

- Ah, Sakura-chan. Pelo amor de Deus, né? Desde quanto há defeitos em você pra você ficar tão preocupada? - Naruto se aproximou. - Agora vem pra cá.

Naruto puxou Sakura pela mão, fazendo a rosada cair na água. Em seguida, pegou-a no colo, fazendo Sakura rir. Mas, infelizmente, alguem tinha que acabar com a diversão deles. E é claro que não podia ser outra pessoa senão Sasuke.

- Ei ei ei... O que está havendo aqui? _Sakura? _

_-_ Oi, Sasuke - ela disse sorridente, fazendo de propósito. Naruto sorriu igualmente. - Te acordamos? Você está com uma cara... _estranha._ - O loiro abafou uma risada, fazendo o amigo ferver de raiva.

- Pensei que vocês dois ainda estivessem brigados! O que ela faz aqui, Naruto? E porque raios você sumiu ontem?

- Não estamos mais. Fizemos as pazes ontem à noite... Bom, ela está aqui porque eu a trouxe pra passar o dia comigo e com vocês. Porque? Estamos incomodando?

- Não, imagina. Bom... Fico feliz que estejam juntos de novo. Sakura, você não sabe como esse cara ficou chato quando você brigou com ele. Nossa! Passamos sufoco. Ele parecia catatônico!

- Credo. Eu pensei que fosse palhaçada... Nunca pensei que você ficaria assim por _minha _causa.

- Mas eu fiquei. Eu tentei te mostrar isso, tentei falar com você. Mas você não deixava.

- Desculpe. Tente entender o meu lado também, Naruto...

- Ah pelo amor. Dá pra vocês discutirem a relação depois? - disse Sasuke apoiado a uma perna só, com sua melhor cara de tédio. Em seguida ele riu. Venham. Vamos pedir pizza ou alguma coisa do velho Ichiraku. Aposto que estão com fome.

- Acho que a gente vai ficar aqui enquanto a comida não chega - disse Naruto, esperando um olhar de aprovação de Sakura, que correspondeu. - É. Mas faça o seguinte, peça ramen. Estou louco pra comer uma tigela!

- Típico. Ok então, divirtam-se aí!

Sasuke entrou na casa novamente, fingindo não estar com raiva. Havia perdido a aposta e o amigo. Queria que Sakura nunca tivesse aparecido na vida de Naruto, ou talvez não fosse tão especial para ele como ela era.

- Droga! E agora, o que eu vou fazer? - Sasuke não queria perder o parceiro para suas sacanagens habituais. O loiro era seu companheiro nisso. Só tinha graça com ele. Shikamaru e Gaara não eram como Naruto nesse sentido, então ele não tinha como se acostumar com a idéia.

- Bom dia, resmungão - disse Gaara, esfregando os olhos e se dirigindo à geladeira para pegar a garrafa de água. - Porque você já está reclamando? O Naruto está em casa, relaxa...

- Não é por causa disso, Gaara seu idiota. Não estou nem resmungando, pra começar! Mas acho que você vai ficar surpreso ao ver com quem ele _está_.

- Porque?

- Vá até a piscina e dê uma olhadinha, porra.

Gaara deu de ombros e tornou a colocar a garrafa na geladeira, antes de ir em direção ao jardim. Assim que atravessou a porta, viu Naruto agarrado com alguém dentro d'água, mas não conseguiu destinguir quem era porque o loiro estava tapando seu campo de visão. Mas assim que ele girou a menina na água, a primeira coisa que o ruivo avistou foram os cabelos cor-de-rosa balançando na água. Os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram tanto, que pareciam que iam sair das órbitas.

- Não... Sério mesmo? - ele gritou. Naruto e Sakura olharam para ele sorrindo e depois começaram a rir da expressão do garoto. - Caraca cara, vocês estão juntos de novo e nem contaram pra mim? Que vacilo!

- Foi muito recente, Gaara... - começou Sakura. - Tudo bem?

- Acho que sim né! Estou em choque, calma aí. - Eles riram novamente. Gaara respirou fundo e se aproximou. - Finalmente hein? Pensei que iam ficar nesse drama pro resto da vida. Sakura, esse garoto ficou insuportável! Nossa... Graças a Deus vocês estão juntos de novo. Até o _Sasuke _ficou chato pra diabo!

- Porque? Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, né? - disse Sakura curiosa. Gaara deu de ombros novamente e fez beicinho.

- E eu sei lá! Aquele cara é todo estranho. Com o tempo você se acostuma. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais gay... Ele parecia namorado do Naruto, credo.

- Wow! - ela riu. - Como assim, Naruto? Me trocando pelo _Sasuke? _Nossa, que absurdo.

- Deus me livre! - gritou ele. Gaara riu e balançou a cabeça. - Ele falou alguma coisa, Gaara?

- Sobre?

- Sobre Sakura e eu... Sabe como é. Até eu estou começando a ficar assustado com o estado mental dele ultimamente. Sabe-se lá se ele optou pelo outro time, né?

- Não, acho que Sasuke jamais faria isso. Mas ele estava reclamando alguma coisa na cozinha quando eu desci. Mas nem sei se era sobre vocês, cara...

- Hm. - De repente, Sasuke apareceu na soleira da porta e os chamou para almoçar, pois o ramen já estava na porta de casa. Gaara, Sakura e Naruto entraram na casa, depois do casal se secar em duas toalhas que havia em cima da mesa. Sakura apenas se enrolou nela e sentou-se ao lado do loiro na mesa, esperando que Sasuke fosse pegar a tigela de cada um. Este, vendo que eles queria que ele fosse o garçon, deu uma gargalhada sarcástica e eles continuaram olhando.

- O quê? Vocês _realmente acham _que eu vou buscar a tigela de cada um. Por favor né! Eu cheguei em casa a 3 horas, vocês não. Vão lá. Cada um pega a sua, ok?

- Hm, Sasuke? Temos visitas. Você tinha o maior prazer de fazer isso, antes. - Disse Naruto, sorrindo. Sasuke balançou a cabeça e riu.

- Sakura não é visita. Considero ela praticamente da "familia" já, Naruto! Então...

- Ok, ok! - interrompeu Gaara. - Eu vou lá buscar, bando de imprestável.

- Ótimo. Satisfeitos agora? - perguntou Sasuke, servindo 4 latinhas de coca-cola na mesa, para cada um. Como Shikamaru ainda não havia acordado, não havia necessidade de colocar a dele. E a sua tigela de ramen ficaria à sua espera no fogão.

Gaara voltou com as 5 tigelas, empilhadas uma em cima da outra dentro de um saco azul escuro. O ruivo estava ás pressas para colocá-las em cima da mesa, pois estavam queimando sua mão. Rapidamente ele correu até à pia e deixou a água escorrer em sua mão.

- Porra! Malditas tigelas!

- Se queimou? - perguntou Sakura preocupada. Gaara assentiu e depois de um tempo, pegou seu talher e sentou-se à mesa, para comer. Naruto já atacava a tigela com o delicioso ramen do Ichiraku. Sakura ficou assustada com o modo de Naruto comer e tempo depois começou a rir. O loiro, sem entender do que se tratava, olhou curioso pra ela.

- O quê?

- Você já se viu _comendo, _Naruto?

- Não... Normalmente não me preocupo muito com isso. Porque? É tão engraçado assim? - ele disse, corando levemente na frente da garota. Fofo.

- Sim! Extremamente! - ela riu de novo. - Vocês nunca tiraram foto dele comendo, meninos? - agora ela olhava para Gaara e para Sasuke. Sasuke rolou os olhos pela órbita e continuou calado, já Gaara, abafou uma risada.

- Boa idéia Sakura. Vamos tentar fazer isso na proxima vez!

- Ei! Nem pensar, cara... Seria muito estranho. - Naruto continuou comendo, desesperado. Depois que todos terminaram, finalmente desceu Shikamaru, com uma cara de sono que dava dó.

O moreno começou a reclamar da claridade do quarto em que dormia mas se calou quase instantaneamente quando avistou uma menina de cabelos roseos virada de costas para ele, ao lado de seu amigo, enquanto estes lavavam a louça e molhavam um ao outro. Sasuke assentiu e passou por Shikamaru, regressando ao seu quarto. Não estava muito disposto a ver a felicidade do amigo.

Já Shikamaru, sorriu contente e caminhou até o casal. Há tempos não via Naruto tão feliz. E agora entendeu porque Sasuke estava de mau humor... Se antes de saber que Naruto e Sakura estavam juntos novamente ele já estava chateado, imagine agora!

- Sakura! - exclamou Shikamaru, se aproximando da garota. A menina virou-se para ele e abriu um largo sorriso, levantando os braços para abraçá-lo. Shikamaru aceitou o abraço, mesmo ela estando toda molhada e de _biquini. _

- Oi! Quanto tempo! Como você está, dorminhoco? - perguntou ela. Shikamaru riu e a soltou, para ver o rosto de Sakura. A diferença era nitida a quilômetros de distância. Lembrou-se dela quando a viu na praia, depois que Naruto foi a seu encontro, e a visão que teve do rosto pálido da menina não se comparava a agora.

- Estou bem, obrigado. E você parece bem melhor né... Quer, dizer, _vocês_! Voltaram, então?

- Sim - disse Naruto, entrando na conversa e abraçando Sakura por trás. - E eu queria te agradecer, Shikamaru. Você foi o unico que se demonstrou disposto a me ajudar... Obrigado, cara.

- Ih, relaxa viado. Não precisa agradecer! - ele abriu um largo sorrisso, mas este se fechou instantaneamente, formando uma expressão de surpresa. - Espere ai? O unico? E quanto a Sasuke... Bom, você sabe... Ele é seu melhor amigo.

- Sasuke me ajudou alguma vez? - perguntou Naruto, seriamente. Shikamaru baixou a cabeça e negou. Sakura arregalou os olhos e se virou para Naruto.

- Espere aí. Como assim Sasuke não te ajudou? Pensei que vocês fossem como irmãos. Nunca se desgrudavam, sempre sacaneavam juntos. O que aconteceu, Naruto?

- Uma longa história, Sakura-chan...

- É. - Interrompeu Shikamaru. - Nada de importante, realmente, Sakura. Acho melhor vocês dois curtirem o dia e deixarem os problemas pra depois, né?

- Ele tem razão. Vamos dar mais um pulinho na piscina?

- Hm... Ok. Parece tentador - Sakura sorriu mais uma vez e saiu correndo, em direção à piscina. Naruto foi atrás dela, mas antes deu um tapinha no ombro de Shikamaru, que observava os dois feliz. Gaara se aproximou do amigo.

- O que foi? Parece até deslumbrado...

- E estou. Naruto está bem de novo, po. Mas o que houve com Sasuke, huh?

- Ah, você sabe! Aquela mesma viadagem. Eu to achando que ele é hein...

- Ah para! Sasuke sempre foi de pegar mulher, porque ele mudaria de fruta agora, Gaara? Pensa bem.

- Sei lá mano! - Gaara se aproximou mais ainda. - Às vezes acontece... Vai que era tudo imagem?

- Deus me livre! - disse Shikamaru, sentindo um estranho arrepio na espinha. Os dois entraram na casa novamente para apostar uma partida de video-game. Enquanto isso, Sakura e Naruto recuperavam o tempo perdido.

Na Tokyo University, o clima não estava tão bom quanto na casa de Ino. A loira estava nervosa, e ainda pensava no que Karin lhe havia dito na noite anterior, sobre Sakura e seu irmão. Até pensou em ligar pra ele de novo, mas não queria incomodá-lo. Estava ficando realmente chata em relação a isso...

- Hey, Ino? O que está acontecendo com você? - perguntou Temari pela quarta vez. Ino estava começando a ficar mais irritada e a qualquer momento, seria capaz de jogar seu prato de macarrão na cara de Temari. A garota já não estava muito feliz, porque descobrira que Sai fora expulso da faculdade e ninguém dizia o motivo.

- Não. Enche. O. Saco. Grata!

- Nossa, credo. Ninguém pode te perguntar mais nada hein? Você sabe o que aconteceu com Sai? Porque raios ele foi expulso?

- Temari, você não acha que está fazendo perguntas demais hoje, não? Eu já disse que não sei, merda! Porque você não vai procurar a Karin pra conversar? Não estou nos meus melhores dias...

Temari soltou um violento "hunf" e saiu da mesa, levando sua bandeja junto com ela. Em seguida, Hinata e Tenten adentraram na cantina. Suas caras de boazinhas deixara Ino pior ainda, então, a loira levantou-se rapidamente, pegou sua bolsa e sua bandeja e deixou o local.

- Ah, graças a Deus ela saiu. Ia ter uma indigestão se eu tivesse que almoçar olhando para a cara dela! - reclamou Hinata, fazendo Tenten rir.

- Você não ta facil hoje hein...

- Nunca fui. - Brincou ela. - Enfim... Espero que Sakura esteja bem.

- Porque?

- Ela está com _ele._ Esqueceu desse detalhe?

- Ah, claro. Relaxa amiga! Eles devem estar ótimos. E ainda bem que eles se resolveram né? Senão ia acabar sobrando pra gente também. Pensa comigo...

- Eu sei. Já tinha pensado nisso. Se bem que eu fui bem rude com Sasuke no dia da festa em que Sakura ficou chateada...

- O que você fez?

- Fui grossa com ele. Mas ele bem que mereceu! Ele estava zoando a Saku, por ela estar chorando.

- Que idiota! Fez bem, então. Eu nem falei com Gaara. Ele também não me procurou. Bom, ele é do tipo timido... Não vai me procurar.

- Será?

- Acho que sim. Mas é melhor assim... Não quero criar falsas esperanças, sabe? Não sou tão sortuda quanto Sakura. Olha pra ela! Naruto se apaixonou por ela, Hinata. Mas olha pra mim... Gaara não se apaixonou por mim e não vai se apaixonar. Sou estranha. Não sou tão bonita quanto vocês.

- Ah não... Não, não não! Olha o que você ta falando, Tenten. Pelo amor... Desde quando você é uma mulher insegura?

- Desde sempre. Só não demonstro, oras.

- O quê? Tenten, você não é estranha, muito menos feia. Eu acho você linda amiga! Hello. Olha, você tem tudo o que um garoto quer. Mas talvez Gaara não seja o certo... Pense comigo, Tenten! Ele pode ser muito certinho, muito bonzinho, mas pode não prestar. Isso pode ser só uma imagem, entendeu?

- Hm... Entendi, sim. Mas discordo. Ele é melhor do que os outros, Hinata. Você tem que admitir.

- Ok, que seja. Mas será que podemos comer agora? Estou morrendo de fome! - ela decidiu não insistir na história de Gaara, porque sabia que Tenten não aceitaria. Porém, Hinata não sabia, mas era verdade o que ela acabara de dizer.

Depois de um tempo, quando as meninas estavam quase terminando seu almoço, apareceu Rock Lee, acompanhado de Neji e dois garotos novos, que as meninas nunca viram na vida. Hinata, que estava de frente para eles, arqueou sua sobrancelha e cutucou Tenten por debaixo da mesa. Tenten arregalou os olhos assim que viu Neji e nem prestou atenção nos outros garotos.

- Ai, ele ta vindo pra cá? - ela perguntou animada.

- Não... Quer dizer, sim! Mas não é disso que eu estou falando, sua imbecil. Olha _atrás_ dele! - ela disse rápido, antes que eles se aproximassem. Lee acenou para as garotas, assim que Tenten se virou e viu o que realmente estava acontecendo. Garotos novos.

Eles vieram até sua mesa, carregando suas bandejas e sentaram-se com elas, Neji e Lee, que pareciam bem animados com os novos colegas. Um era extremamente estranho. Vestia um casaco cor caramelo de gola alta e tapava metade do seu rosto. Seus olhos eram tapados por óculos redondos com hastes finas e que não deixavam ver para onde ele estava olhando. Seu cabelo castanho parecia que havia se rebelado, pois estava totalmente em pé. Engraçado para um garoto da faculdade vestir-se daquela forma, mas ocorreu às meninas que talvez ele pudesse ter alguma doença de pele e preferia não se expor. Então elas ficaram caladas.

Já o outro, era bonito e extremamente fofo. Seus cabelos, também castanhos, eram arrepiados mas não eram tão curtos. Se pareciam com o estilo de Naruto. Era alto e forte, tinha um sorriso arrebatador e seus olhos castanhos eram brilhantes. Havia deixado Hinata um pouco encabulada e "encantada", digamos assim...

- E aí meninas? - começou Lee. - Temos novos alunos no colégio! - elas abriram sorrisos gigantescos e acenaram para os dois meninos, que retribuiram da mesma maneira. O mais bonito não tardou a se apresentar:

- Então... Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba. Estou estudando medicina, junto com o Neji aqui - ele disse, batendo no ombro de Neji que sorriu para ele, simpático. - E o nome de vocês é...?

- O meu é Mitsashi Tenten - disse a morena.

- E o meu é Hyuga Hinata. Acho que já percebeu que sou irmã do Neji, né? - ela disse em tom brincalhão, fazendo Kiba arregalar os olhos. - O quê? Vai dizer que você não percebeu...

- Juro que não! Bom, lamento informá-los, mas só notei semelhança nos olhos! - e dizendo isso, todos riram.

- Graças a Deus! Você é o primeiro que me diz isso. Fico feliz. Não quero me parecer com esse... essa _coisa._ - Neji levantou seu dedo do meio para a irmã, que riu, junto com os outros. - Olha esse dedinho feio.

- Bom, e qual é o seu nome? - perguntou Tenten, levando a atenção ao outro rapaz.

- Ah, sim... Meu nome é Shino. E eu estou cursando Arquitetura. - Ele disse num tom meio monótono e tedioso. Parecia menos animado do que os outros, mas talvez fosse mais legal depois que o conhecessem melhor, porque Lee e Neji o adoravam. Todos almoçaram juntos e riram, contando piadas e situações engraçadas que já haviam enfrentado. Kiba era o mais engraçado e o mais inteligente também. Sabia ser descolado e ao mesmo tempo, sério.

- Argh! - exclamou Hinata. - Tenho que ir, pessoas. Tenho um trabalho pra fazer... Shizune-sama não libera a gente mesmo.

- Mas já? - perguntou Kiba. - O papo tava tão bom...

- Me desculpa, mas eu tenho _mesmo_ que ir. Falando nisso, Tenten, você também não tava cheia de dever de casa pra fazer?

- Sim, mas nada que eu não possa fazer em duas horas. Eu ainda tenho algumas aulas hoje.

- Ah, ta! Vou ligar pra Sakura pra saber se está tudo bem.

- Quem é Sakura? - Kiba perguntou, tirando o foco de Hinata do celular, para ele. - Amiga de vocês?

- Sim, sim. É nossa melhor amiga! Ela está visitando um amigo dela... Só vai voltar mais tarde. Mas com certeza vocês vão conhecê-la!

- Hm, legal.

- Onde ela está? - perguntou Lee, parecendo nervoso. - Ela está com _ele?_ - suas mãos estavam trêmulas, mas ele tentou disfarçar. Tanto Neji, quanto Kiba e Shino olharam para eles, curiosos e desentendidos.

- Está sim. Porque, algum problema? Lee, pelo amor de Deus, pare de implicar com isso. Já passou não já? Sakura não está nada bem sem você... Ela _precisa _de você para dar apoio.

- Não parece...

- Acho bom você pensar bem antes de dizer isso. Lee, ela te ama! Conversa com ela, pede desculpas. Ok? Afinal, você tem tratado ela como se ela fosse uma vadia, né...

Lee permaneceu calado, mas depois de cinco minutos, acabou assentindo. Hinata sorriu e mandou um beijo para todos antes de deixar a cantina. Neji cutucou Lee com seu cotovelo, mas o sobrencelhudo deu de ombros.

- Bom, eu vou indo também... Eu tenho que... Ah, sei lá. - e dizendo isso, Rock Lee pegou sua bandeja e saiu da cantina, deixando Neji e os outros se entreolhando. Tenten era a unica que sabia de tudo, mas ficou quieta e esperou realmente que não lhe perguntassem nada. Então, para mudar de assunto, Tenten perguntou a Shino quando ele se formaria e afins...

Rock Lee foi para o seu quarto pensar. Precisava pensar e muito! Ele não tinha certeza se pediria desculpas a Sakura ou não... Realmente, havia maltratado a garota nesses ultimos dias. Mas ela merecia.

Não, ela não merecia. Lee ficou refletindo sobre isso durante horas a fio e pensou como ela estaria se sentindo. No momento que ela mais precisava de um amigo, Lee a tratou como se ela fosse uma vadia, que gostava do que havia feito. Mas Sakura não era assim e ele sabia muito bem. De repente, a porta do seu quarto se abriu e ele viu Kiba na porta.

- Hey! Parece que você vai ter que dividir o quarto comigo, cara! - ele disse, contente. Kiba balançou um papelzinho que Tsunade lhe dera, e contia um numero, que por acaso, era o numero do quarto de Lee. O sobrancelhudo sorriu, e bateu nas costas do amigo.

- É cara... Somos companheiro de quarto agora! - Kiba deu uma risada e largou sua mala em cima da beliche que havia no quarto. - Ah, só uma coisinha... Eu sempre durmi em cima. Você se importa?

- Não, não! Claro que não. Durmo em baixo. Eu prefiro. - Disse Kiba, balançando as mãos no ar enquanto falava. O moreno abriu sua mala e retirou suas roupas, livros, cadernos, casacos e etc. Lee o ajudou a acomodar tudo dentro do pequeno armário que havia no quarto e para sorte deles, cabera tudo. Embora um lado fosse de Lee e outro fosse de Kiba.

Voltando à casa de Ino... Todos estavam se divertindo muito na piscina. Agora não havia apenas Sakura e Naruto nela. Não. Shikamaru e Gaara seguiram os amigos e resolveram dar um mergulho também. Apenas Sasuke contemplava a cena fora da piscina, com a cara amarrada. Seus cabelos negros estavam mais bagunçados do que antes e seus olhos, também negros, davam arrepios a Sakura cada vez que ela o encarava.

- _O que há com ele, hein? - _ela sussurrou ao ouvido de Naruto, disfarçadamente.

- _Não sei. Mas vou ter uma conversinha com ele mais tarde..._

Sakura assentiu, preocupada. Não parecia _nada_ com o Sasuke que ela conhecera antes, quando Naruto ainda pensava em diversão. Opa... Pense bem Sakura. Será que é isso?

Vou dar uma dica... Ou melhor, vou te dar a resposta: Sim.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Love the way you Rock.**_

_**Capítulo 11: Vigilância constante!**_

O fim finalmente chegara ao fim e Sakura, depois de tomar banho na mansão onde a banda Tokyo Hotel estava hospedada, desceu as escadarias para se despedir dos garotos. Shikamaru foi o primeiro a receber um abraço, seguido de Gaara e por fim, Sasuke, que ainda estava rabugento. Sakura deu um sorrisinho triste para ele, mas evitou encará-lo. Aquele olhar frio e inexpressivo estava deixando-a _realmente _assustada!

Naruto foi com a garota. Ele a levaria à faculdade e lhe ligaria mais tarde. Quando chegaram na frente do enorme prédio da Tokyo University, o loiro desceu da moto e ajudou Sakura a descer também, pois ela estava ajeitando seu vestido.

- Ok. Está entregue, srta. Nos falamos mais tarde?

- Com certeza - ela disse, dando um sorriso bobo e beijando-o em seguida. Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura e Naruto soltaram um muxoxo e se separaram, indo cada um para sua direção. A sensação de alívio de Sakura não podia ser melhor, mesmo ainda estando brigada com seu melhor amigo...

A rosada lembrou-se de Sai e ficou feliz por saber que aquele monstro já havia sido expulso da faculdade no dia anterior. E então, ela lembrou-se de uma coisa. Uma coisa muito importante, que ela devia ter feito desde de manhã.

Sakura deu meia-volta e correu até o gabinete de Tsunade, que estava atendendo um telefonema de algum responsável de aluno. Provavelmente, alguem tinha feito merda. Sakura bateu duas vezes à porta para anunciar sua entrada e abriu-a, adentrando na pequena sala. Tsunade olhou-a e abriu um leve sorriso, indicando-lhe que se sentasse e aguardasse um pouco.

Não demorou muito para a diretora desligar o telefone e soltar um longo suspiro. Sakura abriu um sorriso, mas estava um pouco nervosa. Temia uma resposta negativa da diretora.

- Bom, srta. Haruno, a que devo a honra de sua visita a esta hora?

- Ah... Bom, Tsunade-sama, antes de tudo eu queria agradecer o que fez por mim e pela faculdade, também. Sai realmente me assustava e eu por um triz não sofri coisa pior! Me salvou, mesmo! Mas eu queria lhe pedir um pequeno favor... Bom, eu fiz as pazes com minhas amigas e eu realmente gostaria de... D-de voltar ao meu quarto anterior, junto a elas.

- Hm... - a diretora olhou para Sakura por cima de seus oclinhos e depois de alguns segundos, sorriu para ela novamente. - Bom, que assim seja. Espero que desta vez tenha certeza, srta. Haruno! Que seja a ultima vez que a mudo de quarto, entendeu? - ela disse, tentando ser severa, mas sem muito sucesso. - Creio que quer sua chave de volta... - ela levantou-se e pegou a chave de Sakura, que dava acesso ao seu antigo quarto.

- Eu tenho que pegar minhas coisas primeiro... Se importa se eu devolver a outra chave amanhã de manhã? Eu passo aqui na hora do intervalo, Tsunade-sama, sem falta!

- Tudo bem, então. Pode ir querida. Boa noite! E não falte à aula amanhã, entendido?

- Sim, senhora. E ah! Obrigada, mais uma vez.

- Não tem de quê! - antes de ver a garota sair, Tsunade lhe deu um sorriso e depois voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira. Cuidava dos históricos escolares dos novos alunos, que vinham de Hiroshima. Tsunade de repente, parou e abriu a sua gaveta, revelando a foto de um senhor, alto e forte, com cabelos brancos e compridos. Suas vestes vermelhas chamativas a fizeram sorrir e seus olhos brilharam.

- Oh... Onde raios você está agora, Jiraya? - ela murmurou, sozinha.

Sakura foi até o quarto 303 e abriu a porta, fechando-a imediatamente atrás de si. Estava extremamente feliz! Mais do que isso, só quando Lee voltasse a falar com ela. Mas ultimamente, isso parecia impossivel. Mas ela não queria pensar _nisso _agora. Então, largou sua bolsa em cima da cama e arrumou tudo de volta na sua mala. Para sua sorte, não havia guardado muitas coisas no armário, então não teve tanto trabalho. Rapidamente, fechou a mala, pegou sua bolsa de volta e certificou-se de que não esquecera nada.

A rosada trancou a porta e passeou pelo corredor, até encontrar o quarto onde estava acostumada a viver durante 3 longos anos. Assim que entrou, Hinata e Tenten se viraram assutadas para ela e depois seus olhinhos brilharam de felicidade. Os gritos ouvidos a seguir, eram de enlouquecer qualquer um. Não foi à toa que Ino saiu de seu quarto e ficou parada na soleira da porta do quarto das amigas que gritavam. Quando Hinata viu que a loira estava olhando para elas com cara feia e batendo o pé no chão, como uma criança birrenta, parou imediatamente.

- Temos visitas, meninas... - ela disse. As outras duas seguiram seu olhar. Sakura revirou seus olhos nas órbitas e se virou para Ino, com a mesma cara.

- O que foi agora, Ino?

- Ah, nada demais... Eu estava tentando dormir depois de um dia de aula, mas de repente um bando de loucas começaram a gritar. Só isso! Eu vim aqui pedir para fazer um pouquinho de silêncio, se não se importarem. À gente tentando dormir, sabiam? Sei que não estão tão cansadas, afinal, vivem na farra...

- Ora, quanta educação! Está melhorando, Ino, com certeza - começou Sakura, com seu sorriso sarcástico. - Mas mesmo assim, acho que errou no final. Era só completar com "por favor". Sabe, nós não vivemos só na farra. Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Lhe dando satisfações... Tsc! Vaza, porquinha!

- Você está felizinha de novo, Sakura? O que aconteceu? Fez as pazes com o seu namorado imaginário, foi?

- Ha, ha, ha. Devo rir! Não é imaginário, querida. Graças a Deus! É bem real, lindo e super carismático. Agora se você dá lisença, vou terminar a comemoração com as minhas amigas.

- À vontade. Só espero que Tsunade-sama não se junte à comemoração também! - disse Ino, sorrindo sarcásticamente e caminhando na direção contrária ao seu quarto. Tudo indicava que ela ia denunciar a barulheira à diretora, mas Sakura sentiu-se segura. Tsunade gostava dela e já percebera isso, com certeza não ficaria chateada por causa de uma pequena comemoração.

Hinata e Tenten mal podiam acreditar que a amiga estava de volta e mais feliz do que nunca. E de repente, se lembraram que tinham novidades a contar. Tenten puxou Sakura pela mão e sentou-a em sua cama. Depois de estarem as três sentadas uma de frente para a outra, Tenten começou:

- Temos novidades! - ela disse num tom de voz musical. - Muita boas, por sinal.

- Ok, mandem!

- Bom, temos dois alunos novos. - Sakura pareceu se decepcionar. Mas mesmo assim, não deixou seu sorriso desaparecer. - Quando digo alunos, Sakura... Quero dizer dois caras novos na faculdade! - E então Sakura se animara novamente.

- Ah, que ótimo! E já falaram com eles? São bonitos?

- Um deles é, o outro... Bom, o outro deve ser também, mas é muito estranho. Ele tem o rosto todo tapado, não mostra pra ninguém. E dizem que ele não quis dividir o quarto com nenhum dos garotos. Preferiu ficar sozinho.

- Nossa... Que sinistro. Me digam os nomes deles, meninas.

- Inuzuka Kiba e Shino. - Disse Hinata, falando pela primeira vez.

- Hm, interessante. E qual é o bonito e o estranho?

- O estranho é Shino. O bonito, Kiba.

- Ué, o estranho não falou seu sobrenome? - Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando a atitude do novo aluno. No Japão, era quase obrigatório você se apresentar com seu sobrenome, afinal, eles denunciavam de que familia você vinha e chegava a ser mais importante do que o próprio nome. Por isso estranharam a atitude de Shino. Porém, Tenten e Hinata pareciam não ter reparado nisso até a amiga de cabelos rosados falar.

- É mesmo. Ele não nos disse seu sobrenome. Na hora a gente nem reparou, sabe...

- Estranho mesmo. Ah, vai ver ele tem vergonha, né? Vai que a familia é famosa e ele não quer se mostrar, sei lá. Que seja! Vamos dormir, meninas. Senão amanhã não acordamos e eu realmente preciso descansar. Depois do que Sai fez... E-Eu não dormi muito bem.

- O que ele fez? - perguntaram as duas em coro. Só então Sakura se deu conta que não havia contado a Hinata o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, nem a Tenten. Ela suspirou e depois começou a contar a história. As meninas pareceram extremamente chocadas, e depois abraçaram Sakura apertado.

- Porque não nos disse antes, sua louca? Porque não gritou?

- Eu gritei. Acreditem, e como gritei! Mas parecia que ninguém me ouvia! Como vocês sabem, aquele corredor sempre foi mais isolado. Só não sei porque. Mas mesmo assim... Deve ter gente ali!

- Meu Deus! Por pouco! E você disse que esbarrou em Lee, né? Ele não nos contou nada.

- Por isso eu estranhei a surpresa de vocês. Mas eu meio que esperava isso dele... Lee está cada vez mais distante!

- Mas acho que ele vai tentar conversar com você, Sakura. A gente fez ele refletir um pouco sobre isso, na hora do almoço. Acho que ele volte ao normal. Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura. Agora está voltando tudo ao normal!

- É, eu sei... - ela disse, colocando um sorriso aliviado em seu rosto. - Argh, mas amanhã tenho que estudar! Falando nisso, não faço idéia de quem vai me emprestar a matéria que eu perdi ontem. E aposto que Kakashi-sensei vai passar um trabalhinho extra pra mim.

- Não duvido nada. Do jeito que ele é... tsc.

Bom, então vamos dormir. Amanhã de tarde ainda vou ter que arrumar minhas roupas de volta, ugh! - elas riram e foram cada uma para a sua cama. Sakura foi a ultima a se deitar, pois ainda tinha que se trocar. E quando voltou do banheiro, Hinata já estava babando em seu travesseiro. Tenten e Sakura se entrolharam e riram. Sakura assistia televisão até pegar no sono, e quando finalmente seus olhos começaram a se fechar, ela desligou-a e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, as três acordaram ao som do despertador de Hinata, que estava programado para acordá-las todos os dias. Só era desligado nos fins de semana, porque, afinal, todos merecem acordar tarde pelo menos dois dias. Depois de se arrumarem, pegaram suas coisas e sairam cada uma para sua sala de aula. Tenten teve que ir sozinha, porque sua sala de calculo era em outro corredor, no prédio 2. Sakura e Hinata, porém, foram juntas. Suas salas eram uma do lado da outra.

- Nos vemos na hora do almoço, então.

- Uhum - respondeu Hinata, mandando um beijo para o ar, na direção de Sakura. Esta, adentrou na sala de aula depois de soltar um grande suspiro. Colocou suas coisas na mesa vazia e sentou-se, esperando o professor chegar. Para sua sorte, Ino e Temari ainda não estavam na sala. Mas não demoraram muito a aparecer. Sakura começou a contar os segundos até uma das duas fazer uma piadinha para provocá-la, e é claro, estava certa.

Ino saiu, olhando para Sakura com um olhar gélido de desprezo, e Temari esperou a amiga sair, fingindo fazer outra coisa e puxou uma cadeira para o lado de Sakura. A rosada olhou para ela, com ar arrogante.

- O que foi, Temari? Quer ser minha coleguinha de classe agora, é?

- Nunca, queridinha. Mas quero respostas, e rápidas, entendeu?

- Não, não... Sou lerda, como sua amiga Ino. Fala logo o que você quer!

- Soube que Sai foi expulso da faculdade. E outro dia ouvi Tsunade-sama discutindo com o pai dele, sobre alguma coisa... E adivinhe? - ela disse, revirando seus olhos nas órbitas. - Seu nome estava no meio! Agora me diz, você foi a culpada pela expulsão de Sai?

- Podemos dizer que sim... Mas talvez o tesão dele por mim tenha contribuido mais para isso. Como você sabe, melhor do que ninguém, Sai sempre tento me pegar desprevenida. Naquela noite não foi diferente, Temari. Ele tento me estuprar e Tsunade-sama descobriu, eu gritei. Então ele foi expulso.

Temari parecia em choque. Ela estava com raiva de Sakura, mas não tinha mais certeza. Sai realmente era capaz de tudo, ela sabia muito bem... afinal, ela ajudara ele no plano da bebida. E foi então que a loira sentiu algo que nunca sentira antes... Pena. Medo. Compreensão. Compaixão. _O quê? _

Mas Temari não se refreou e disse, depois de encarar Sakura por longos minutos, algo que a garota jamais esperaria ouvir:

- Ah... E-Eu s-sinto muito, S-Sakura. Não esperava que Sai f-fosse capaz de uma atrocidade dessas... Sério mesmo. - Sakura não acreditou. Boquiaberta, continuou olhando para Temari, esperando ela gritar um "pegadinha do malandro" ou algo do gênero e completar com "nunca sentiria pena de você, Haruno, tsc". Mas não. Nada disso aconteceu e finalmente, Sakura pode sentir a sinceridade nas palavras de Temari. Com um leve sorriso, a rosada respondeu:

- Obrigada por me entender, Temari. Não esperava isso de você... Sei que era muito amiga de Sai, afinal, se conhecem desde os tempos de colegial. Mas realmente não dava para ele sair impune depois dessa sujeira que ele fez!

- É, eu também me surpreendi agora, acredite... E concordo com você. Mas não esperava que ele realmente fosse capaz de fazer _isso_, sabe? - Sakura olhou para trás e viu pela janela, que Ino estava voltando à sala. Como um sinal rápido e discreto, Sakura acenou com a cabeça para trás de Temari e esta olhou, vendo a amiga se aproximar. Rapidamente ela se livrou da cadeira e correu para o seu lugar, murmurando o obrigada mudo com a boca, para Sakura. Seus olhos brilhando de agradecimento. Sakura ficara surpresa com aquele momento. Nunca pensou que Temari pudesse sentir isso... Bom, parece que todos somos igualmente humanos. Apesar de Karin e Ino realmente serem monstros. Assim como Sai.

A aula começou logo em seguida. Kakashi, como Sakura imaginou, passou a ela um trabalho para ser apresentado na semana seguinte, para toda turma. Ela teria que criar uma peça elegante e social, para uma determinada ocasião.

Bom, não seria complicado. Sakura já fizera esse tipo de trabalho antes e se saiu super bem, mas estava com medo de não conseguir terminar a tempo. Normalmente, Kakashi dava mais tempo aos alunos. Quase um mês. Mas uma semana? Ela teria que passar algumas horas da noite acordada, costurando ou então, desenhando o modelo. Sim, queridas. Não bastava desenhar... Sakura teria que criar. Literalmente!

A hora do almoço pareceu demorar mais do que nos outros dias para chegar. Sakura estava faminta e também, extremamente ansiosa para conhecer os novos alunos que Hinata e Tenten haviam falado. Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, Sakura foi a primeira a se atirar sala a fora, e caminhou até a sala de Hinata que era do lado. Não tardou muito para a morena sair da sala, mais pálida do que de costume.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sakura, assustada. Mas a amiga não lhe respondeu. - Hinata!

- Calma... - ela levantou sua pequena mão na frente do rosto de Sakura e sentou-se em um banquinho que havia no corredor. Depois de longos minutos, Hinata recuperou sua cor e respondeu - Eu acabo. De ganhar. Um. Estágio. De publicidade. Na Coca-cola.

- COMO É? -gritou Sakura, abrindo um sorriso gigantesco. - Jura? Meu Deus, Hinata, isso é maravilhoso amiga! Parabéns! - Sakura puxou a amiga pela mão, ajudando-a a levantar e abraçou-a com força. Naquele momento, Tenten estava vindo em direção a elas, ao lado de Neji. Os dois conversavam animadamente para espanto de todos, mas Tenten parou abruptamente assim que viu a cena não muito comum.

- Ei... O que é isso? Reuniãozinha?

- Não, não! Mas com certeza temos que comemorar isso mais tarde, Tenten. Escute a noticia que Hinata tem para nos dar!

- O que houve, Hina? - perguntou Neji, preocupado com a expressão fantasmagória da irmã mais nova.

- Eu tenho uma noticia ótima! - gritou ela, saltando no ar de alegria pela primeira vez desde que recebera a noticia. - Vocês vão adorar. Gente, eu consegui um estágio de publicidade! E adivinhem em que empresa é? - todos abriram a boca e começaram a lhe desejar os parabéns, até que Tenten resolveu perguntar...

- Onde?

- Na coca-cola! - ela gritou. Todos ficaram estáticos, inclusive seu irmão. Depois, começaram a rir com a boa noticia e lhe abraçaram. Tenten chegou a chorar de felicidade pela amiga. Neji, deu um longo beijo na bochecha de Hinata.

- Está decidido! - gritou Tenten. - Essa noite vamos comemorar o estágio de Hinata no nosso quarto! Vamos para a cantina almoçar. A gente vai encontrar os outros lá e aproveitamos para contar a novidade e chamá-los, né?

Todos assentiram e sairem em direção à cantina. Assim que chegaram lá, pegaram suas bandejas, seus pratos e foram diretamente para a mesa em que se sentavam diáriamente. Sakura estava sentada entre Hinata e Tenten. Neji, estava sentado sozinho em frente às garotas. Não demorou muito para que os outros aparecessem e os avistassem na mesa. Na frente, estava Lee, que ficou completamente sério quando viu que sua melhor amiga estava sentada com as meninas. Apesar de tentar fingir que tudo estava bem, Kiba notou a mudança de humor do amigo. Shino estava logo atrás dos dois.

Sakura levantou o olhar a Lee, e depois, virou-se para Kiba e em seguida para Shino. Realmente, o garoto era bem estranho... Roupas esquisitas, e seu rosto era quase invisível! Mas ela não se atreveu a falar nada. Não queria magoar o garoto no primeiro dia em que ele a conheceria.

Kiba rapidamente desviou o olhar para ela e ficou embasbacado ao vê-la. Sentando-se, sua boca se abriu ligeiramente. Sakura teve uma vontade subita de começar a rir da cara dele, mas segurou, para não deixá-lo constrangido. Porém, continuou a encará-lo.

Tenten viu a situação dos dois e chutou Kiba por debaixo da mesa, e fez o garoto voltar à realidade.

- Kiba, deixa eu te apresentar Sakura. Foi dela que a gente estava falando ontem, lembra? Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem, então não foi ás aulas. Mas hoje está ótima! Sakura, esse é... - mas antes que a morena terminasse, o próprio Kiba se levantou e estendeu sua mão até Sakura, que abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Haruno Sakura. Hinata e Tenten já me disseram que você é bem legal!

- S-Sério? Que bom! Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba. Suas amigas aqui disseram que você era bonita, mas poxa... Isso não foi nada! Você é _linda!_

- O-Obrigada - Sakura ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas ela já estava acostumada a isso, afinal. Depois, ela virou-se para Shino. - Bom, você deve ser Shino, não é?

- Sim, sou eu. Como sabe meu nome?

- Minhas amigas são ótimas informantes. Prazer! - ela disse, estendendo a mão. Shino, porém, apertou a mão da menina rapidamente e desvencilhou-se dela. Sakura achou sua atitude estranha, mas mais uma vez, não reclamou. E então, ela virou-se para Lee. - Lee, temos ótimas noticias! Diga a ele, Hina!

- Ah, sim... Gente! Eu consehui um estágio de publicidade na coca-cola! Não é _fantástico_? - Lee arregalou os olhos e aplaudiu Hinata, contente pela amiga. - Awn, obrigada Lee.

- Caramba! Isso é demais, Hinata! Já sabe como vai comemorar isso? Aposto que vocês já andaram tramando alguma festinha no quarto hoje à noite, não é? - As três riram. Kiba e Shino se entreolharam se entender muito bem e depois olharam para elas. Tenten se ofereceu para explicar:

- Como vocês são novos aqui, e já se apegaram a nós, divas lindas... - ela riu antes de continuar. - Vocês têm que ficar a par de algumas coisas. Eu, Sakura e Hinata dividimos um quarto. E sempre que há alguma coisa para ser comemorada, a festa acontece no nosso quarto. Nós levamos bebida, comida, qualquer coisa divertida. Mas é claro, com discrição, né? Não queremos ser descobertas pela Tsunade-sama... E digamos que, meninos entrando no quarto com garrafas de bebida, não é muito certo, né? É isso. Vocês estão convidados a aparecer por lá, hoje à noite. Por volta das dez horas da noite, quando é o "toque de recolher" da T.U.

Mas enquanto a morena falava isso na mesa, alguem prestava atenção na conversa alheia. Esse alguém, acho que já sabem quem é... Karin. A fofoqueira master da univercidade nunca falha! Seus ouvidinhos pareciam cada vez mais aguçados e ela se orgulhava disso. Ridiculo, por sinal. Depois de ouvir a conversa, ela se virou para sua companheira de almoço, a loira mais arrogante da faculdade. Ino. Esta levantou seus olhos azuis para a amiga e os revirou na órbita ao perceber que ela tinha aquele sorrisinho idiota estampado no rosto, que anunciava novidades "bombásticas", como ela costumava chamar.

- O que foi agora, Karin? Mais alguma histórinha que Sakura está pegando o meu ir... - ela parou abruptamente e tossiu, bebendo um pouco do suco de manga pra disfarçar. - Está pegando Naruto?

- Não, nada disso. Pelo contrário. Parece que Hinata conseguiu um estágio na coca-cola! E elas vão comemorar hoje à noite, no quarto delas. Elas chamaram todos os meninos, inclusive os novatos. Kiba e Shino, se não me engano. O mais bonitinha é Kiba. Ele é gatinho...

- Menos, Karin. Bem menos...

- Ok, desculpe. Então, é isso! Podiamos falar com Tsunade-sama, talvez até reclamar do barulho e quando ela descobrisse, perderia a confiança em Sakura. Seria ótimo.

- Você e essa sua mania de vingança... Posso saber, porque diabos você é tão obcecada em acabar com a vida dela?

- É u-uma longa história, I-Ino...

- Temos a hora do almoço toda, Karin. Anda, desembuxa!

- Ino eu não quero falar sobre isso ok? - Karin esperou alguns segundo e começou a pegar seus livros e pegou também sua bolsa. - C-Com lisença. Eu vou até a biblioteca da faculdade... Precisa dar uma olhadinha em uns livros.

- Você? Na biblioteca? _Nunca_! Não adianta fugir de mim, Karin, você sabe disso. Uma hora vai ter que me contar, se não quiser terminar sem a minha amizade. E sabe o que é pior do que não me ter como amiga? Me ter como inimiga.

Sem dizer nada, Karin se retirou da cantina, praticamente correndo. Mas Ino só ficava cada vez mais curiosa sobre a história de Karin. Não sabia o que ela passou, e Temari também não lhe contava nada sobre isso. Dizia não saber de nada... Porém, convivia com ela a mais tempo do que Ino e com certeza Karin já deve ter deixado escapar alguma coisa para a loira.

Ino levantou-se também e saiu da cantina, levando consigo o olhar de Kiba. Hinata acabou notando e sentiu-se incomodada com aquilo, de certa forma. Kiba voltou a olhar para o seu prato e balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse se livrar de algum pensamento ruim.

- Wow - começou ele. - Essa faculdade realmente só tem mulheres gatas!

- Eu falei... - disse Lee, batendo nas costas do amigo antes de se levantar. Em seguida, virou-se para Sakura e a fitou, sério. - Sakura, será que você podia vir comigo? A gente precisa conversar. E sério.

- O-Ok... - Sakura se levantou, tremendo um pouco, mas foi encorajada pelas amigas. Kiba olhou para aquela cena e quando viu os dois desaparecerem de vista, virou-se para Hinata.

- Eles são tipo... Namorados?

- Não, não! Sakura e Lee são melhores amigos a 4 anos. Se conhecem melhor do eles mesmos. Mas brigaram esses dias e não se falam desde então. Mas parece que vão fazer as pazes...

- Ah, sim. Bom, pareciam namorados.

- Não são. Eu só espero que eles façam logo as pazes. Andam insuportáveis, os dois! - completou Tenten.

Enquanto isso, Sakura acompanhava Rock Lee silenciosamente, até os dois chegarem ao alpendre. Ah, o velho alpendre... Fazia tempo que Sakura não visitava seu santuário. Lee sentou-se e acenou para Sakura sentar-se de frente para ele. A rosada obedeceu.

- Então... O que você quer falar comigo de tão importante, Lee?

- Acho que você já sabe do que se trata.

- Não tenho certeza. - disse ela confiante. - Mas acho que sei, sim... Mas vindo de você, ultimamente, não sei mais nada.

- Sakura, eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu sei que não fui o melhor amigo nesses dias, principalmente quando você mais precisou de apoio... Eu fiquei nervoso quando você me contou tudo aquilo, ou melhor, quando Tenten me contou tudo aquilo. Reagi mal. Me desculpa mesmo. Não queria tê-la chamado de vagabunda e essas coisas!

- E-Eu... Eu não esperava isso de v-você, Lee - Sakura estava tentando segurar suas lágrimas, para se demonstrar séria. - Eu fiquei muito magoada. Pensei que depois você entenderia mas continuou me tratando como se eu fosse uma vadia. Eu via no seu olhar. Você tinha nojo de mim... Provavelmente se lembrava do que Tenten lhe disse.

Rock Lee ficou calado. Ele não tinha argumentos para isso, então seria melhor para ele não dizer nada e apenas escutar as palavras duras que Sakura lhe atirava. Mas ela tinha razão. _Eu fui um idiota em tratá-la assim. Agora aguente. - _ele pensou. - Porém, o silêncio veio logo em seguida e Lee pôde sentir seu corpo caindo para trás quando Sakura o abraçou com força e caiu sobre ele, chorando.

- Não chora, Sakura. Está tudo bem! - ele disse, evitando rir da situação. Sakura estava ainda caída sobre ele, até que os dois ouviram o barulho de arbustos farfalhando. Lee olhou para cima e viu que Karin saía de trás de um arbusto, sorrindo triunfante e segurando uma câmera fotográfica na mão. Imediatamente, Lee entendeu do que se tratava e empurrou Sakura para longe. A rosada levantou um pouco desnorteada e só então deu conta da presença de Karin.

- V-você? - ela gaguejou, encarando Karin. - O que você quer? Fofocar de novo, é, _Karin_? - A voz de Sakura acentuou a furia da garota e a fez lembrar do passado. O que Sakura fizera com ela no ultimo ano do colegial... A ruiva voltou a si, ajeitou os óculos no rosto e sacudiu a câmera, sorrindo. - O que é isso?

- Provas, queridinha. Provas. Você e seu suposto "melhor amigo" aos _amassos_ no alpendre da faculdade. O pessoal vai adorar ver estas fotos no meu facebook!

- Me dê isso aqui! - gritou Sakura, avançando em sua direção. - Agora. Senão, o que eu fiz com você vai vir a tona rapidinho, Karin. Você sabe como é doloroso, não é... Ser humilhada. Digamos que Hinata e eu guardamos umas recordações daquele dia! Então, o que vai ser? As fotos no seu facebook e o troco no meu, ou nenhuma das duas e tudo volta ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Sakura sabia que tinha conseguido o que queria. Karin estava aparentemente abalada e ao mesmo tempo, chocada. O rosto da menina se contorceu ao ver as imagens se passando pela sua cabeça. O medo a venceu. Karin entregou a câmera a Sakura, que apagou as fotos rapidamente e certificou-se de que não sobrara nenhuma. Depois, entregou-a a Karin novamente.

- Ótimo! Acordo feito, então. E nem tente outra gracinha, meu amor. Senão já sabe.

Karin não se incomodou em responder, apenas assentiu, assustada e deu as costas, saindo do alpendre e voltando para dentro do prédio da T.U, apressada. Lee olhava para ela abobalhado e em seguida, para Sakura, mais ainda.

- Wow! Agora me explique... O que você fez a ela no colegial? Porque ela tem tanto medo assim de você, Sakura?

- É u-uma longa história. Passado. Eu era muito diferente antes, Lee... Não quero que você conheça a antiga Sakura, porque senão seria uma grande decepção. Quero que você mantenha a minha nova e verdadeira imagem para sempre. Ok? Por favor...

- P-Porque? Você era tão ruim assim? - ele perguntou, arregalando os olhos, e um pouco assutado. Não conseguia imaginar Sakura sendo uma pessoa má, ou cruel. Não a ponto de assustar Karin com uma ameaça.

- Eu era uma garota disposta a tudo para conseguir o que queria e disposta a acabar com quem quer que fosse que se metesse no meu caminho.

- Ok... Agora eu realmente não quero saber o que você fez. Bom, acho melhor voltarmos. Mas você sabe... Mesmo Karin não ter mais as fotos, ela vai dizer a Ino o que viu.

- Não sei. Acho que não, Lee... Ela sabe que eu vou acabar descobrindo se ela fizer isso! Ino não perderia a oportunidade de me contar e jogar na minha cara!

- É verdade.

- Vamos, logo. O pessoal está nos esperando e daqui a 10 minutos o almoço termina e teremos que voltar para as nossas aulas... - Sakura e Lee voltaram imediatamente para a cantina. Encontraram, no entanto, os seus amigos já no corredor. Kiba e Hinata conversavam animadamente, assim como Neji e Tenten. Shino era o unico que não dizia uma palavra. Mas isso não foi o que surpreendeu o sobrancelhudo e Sakura. E sim Tenten e Neji. Quando esses dois conversavam assim? Neji nunca deu brecha à morena...

Se entreolhando, Lee e Sakura sorriram e abafaram risadas. Quando eles os avistaram, Hinata deu um grande sorriso e cutucou o braço de Tenten, para que essa prestasse atenção. Assim que a morena viu, suspirou aliviada.

- E então, fizeram as pazes hein? - disse Kiba.

- Ah, sim. Graças a Deus! - gritou Sakura, sorrindo para os amigos. Hinata abraçou-os logo em seguida. E depois, o sinal bateu. Eles se despediram e foram cada um para a sua sala, para a parte mais massante da faculdade.

Na sala, Sakura não pode deixar de notar os olhares maldosos de Ino. Era isso. Karin havia lhe contado tudo. Estava na hora de dar uma lição nessa fofoqueira ridicula. Espera! O que ela estava pensando? Voltando aos velhos tempos de colegial? Não. Não podia. Não queria voltar a ser aquela menina que ela foi. Nem pensar!

Sakura voltou sua mente para a aula de Kurenai e prestou atenção. Resolveu deixar Ino e Karin para lá.

Depois, no término das aulas, Ino prendeu Sakura na sala, quando todos sairam. Isso estava virando rotina. E Sakura já percebera que Ino queria alguma informação dela, para que pudesse ferrá-la depois, pelas costas. Inveja realmente é foda.

- O que você quer agora, Ino? Sua dose diária de fofoca? Pois fique sabendo que não estou nem um pouco afim de te dizer.

- Oh, sério? Mas minha querida amiga me disse que viu você e o Lee agarrados no alpendre, um por cima do outro. Pode me dizer o que estava fazendo lá? Namorando, talvez?

- Não! Rock Lee é _apenas_ meu melhor amigo. Entendeu agora, Ino? Posso ir, ou tem mais alguma fofoca?

- Nada. Pode ir... Ah, esqueci! Abra bem seus olhos, Haruno. Se eu descobrir alguma coisa bombástica sobre você, pode ter certeza de que eu vou acabar com a sua vidinha miserável. - Sakura inspirou fundo, fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Karin estava _definitivamente_ ferrada.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Love the way you Rock. **_

_**Capítulo 12: A história por trás de Sakura e Karin.**_

Sakura deu as costas a Ino e deixou a loira sozinha. Indo diretamente para o seu quarto, passou pelos seus amigos, que estavam sentados nas mesinhas de pedra que haviam no pátio da faculdade. Sakura não olhou para eles e passou furiosa. Os olhares deles se voltaram para ela, sem entender a atitude amarga dela. Então, Hinata bateu no ombro de Tenten e as duas se levantaram.

- Nós vamos ver o que aconteceu. Fiquem aqui, a gente já volta, ok?

- Querem que eu vá com vocês? - perguntou Lee. Elas balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Lee deu de ombros e as duas correram atrás de Sakura. Foram encontrá-la no quarto, vasculhando suas coisas nas caixas onde ela guardava antigas fotos. A rosada costumava chamá-las de "caixas da memória". Ali, ela normalmente guardava coisas que queria esquecer. E na outra caixa, guardava coisas que queria lembrar. Na caixa de esquecer, ela achou as fotos de Karin.

- Sakura o que está fazendo? O que houve? - perguntou Tenten, adentrando o quarto, ao lado de Hinata. Sakura virou-se imediatamente, nervosa. - O que é...

- As fotos de Karin. Ela vai me pagar por ficar contando mentiras para aquela maluca da Ino!

- Sakura, não! - gritou Hinata, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sakura olhou para a amiga, descrente. - Não pode voltar a fazer esse tipo de coisas. Você mesma disse que queria esquecer isso, né? Seria humilhante para Karin! O que ela disse a Ino, por favor?

- Quando eu estava fazendo as pazes com Lee, eu fui abraçá-lo e acho que com muita força. Nós caimos, um em cima do outro. Karin estava escondida e tirou fotos e depois, apareceu, com aquele sorrisinho idiota no rosto! E ela estava com uma câmera! Ah, ela tirou fotos... E aí eu ameacei-a com estas fotos. Mas eu sabia que ela não ia ficar calada, mesmo eu tendo apagado as fotos, ela ainda tinha a boca. Só que ela fez muito mal em contar isso para ela! Muito mal...

- Sakura, não é um motivo bom - disse Tenten. - A humilhação que você causará a ela será mil vezes pior! Droga! Pensei que isso tivesse ficado no passado!

- Ficou e vai ficar. Mas ela resolveu desenterrar isso, então que aguente com as consequências. Ninguem disse que eu prestava!

Hinata balançou a cabeça. Tenten parecia extremamente apavorada, mas nenhuma das duas conseguiu fazer Sakura mudar de idéia. A rosada olhou para as fotos, se lembrando de seu terrivel passado. Mas talvez mais terrivel ainda, para Karin.

_Era o ultimo ano de colegial. Todos estavam preocupados em passar de ano, mas mais ainda, em arrumar seus pares para o baile de formatura. As meninas estavam todas de olho no melhor pretendente. Mas é claro, teriam que ser sortudas. Mas acima de tudo, bonitas, magras, legais e populares. A maioria, acabou desistindo. Mas é claro, que algumas delas já tinham seus pares garantidos. Os meninos mais lindos e cobiçados._

_Haruno Sakura, Mitsashi Tenten, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji e Itachi Uchiha eram os mais populares. Sim, aqueles que todos invejavam e adoravam falar mal! Sakura, sempre a mais bonita, a mais desejada, seguida por Hinata. Tenten, também, mas fazia mais o estilo divertido e inteligente do grupo. Neji, era o melhor e mais bonito jogador do time do colégio. Tipico, né?_

_Sakura iria ao baile com Itachi. Seu peguete da época. Itachi sempre se gabava por ter um irmão em uma banda, mas nunca ninguém ouvira falar da tal banda. Sakura fingia ficar admirada, mas nunca se interessou muito._

_Então, um dia, uma garota entrou no colégio, já no meio do ano. Ela vinha de uma vila no interior do Japão. Não era feia, tinha um corpo bonito. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha alguma coisa estranha naquele rosto que não lhe caía bem. E logo depois, começou a ficar com fama de fofoqueira._

_- E aí, Neji - disse Itachi, chegando à mesa do refeitório, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo. - Oi, meninas - ele disse com seu tipico ar sedutor. Tenten, Sakura e Hinata estavam conversando e pararam instantâneamente quando ele falou. Com um sorriso, Sakura respondeu:_

_- Oi, Itachi! E aí, vai ter treino hoje?_

_- Sim, vamos. Neji, falando nisso, falou com Choji?_

_- Ainda não. Mas ele vai ter aula de biologia comigo antes do treino, então..._

_- Ok. Sakura, você não gostaria de assistir o treino hoje? Hinata e Tenten também podem vir, se quiserem._

_- É claro que vamos, não é meninas? - disse Sakura, animada. - Bom, então nos vemos mais tarde. Eu tenho que ir. Vocês vêm?_

_- Eu vou ficar aqui. Ainda vou terminar de comer - disse Tenten, sorrindo. Sakura assentiu, mas Hinata foi com ela. As duas foram até seus armários, conversando sobre Itachi e os meninos. Até que esbarraram em alguem. Ouviu-se o baque de coisas caindo. Sakura olhou com desprezo para a criatura que esbarrara nela e depois para os livros dela. _

_- Ora, sua ceguinha. Veja por onde anda! E pelo amor de Deus, veja se para de assassinar a moda, querida. Suas roupas já sairam dela a séculos. Até sua avó é capaz de se vestir melhor! - ouviram-se risadas por todo o corredor e a menina se levantou, olhando assustada para Sakura. Seus cabelos vermelhos caiam sobre seu rosto estranho e seus óculos fundo de garrafa estavam caídos e tortos. Sakura riu ao vê-la e lhe deu as costas, deixando-a para trás. Hinata acompanhou-a, rindo da cara da garota. Era Karin. Esta, começou a criar um profundo ódio e nojo de Sakura e sua amiguinha, que desconhecia o nome. Sabia o nome de Sakura pelo que ouvia nos corredores a seu respeito. _

_Um dia, uma velha amiga de Sakura entrou no colégio também. Seu nome era Temari. Ela, como Sakura, queria seguir carreira no mundo da moda e as duas tinham sonhado muito alto. Por isso, se importavam demais com suas figuras sociais. Viveriam daquilo pro resto da vida!_

_- Temari! Oh, é tão bom vê-la! - disse a rosada, abraçando a amiga. Hinata e Tenten ao seu lado, sorriram e também deram um abraço em Temari. - A quanto tempo... E aí, vai mesmo fazer moda?_

_- Claro que sim, né? Só sirvo pra isso, também! - elas riram. - E você?_

_- Idem. _

_Elas conversavam e de repente, Sakura viu Itachi conversando com Karin do outro lado do corredor. A furia lhe subiu à cabeça naquele momento, de uma forma assustadora. Tenten não pode deixar de seguir seu olhar e ficou boquiaberta. _

_- O que diabos ele viu nela? - perguntou a morena, piorando a situação._

_- Eu vou acabar com a festa dela._

_- E-Espera Sakura! O que você vai fazer?_

_- Não se preocupem, meninas. Não vou bater nela nem nada do gênero. - Ela virou-se para elas. Seu cabelo curto e rosado balançando junto com o movimento de sua cabeça. - Vou fazer algo pior, bem pior. Que acabará com ela de uma forma que não haverá volta._

_- Ah ta! Você vai matá-la? - disse Hinata em seu tom irônico. - Sakura, por favor, para de show né amiga?_

_- Que matar o quê? Também não é assim, né? Mas uma brincadeirinha não faz mal a ninguém... Vejam e aprendam._

_E foi então, que o plano se formou na cabeça de Sakura. Ela não deixaria aquela maltrapilha nojenta pegar Itachi e acabar com sua reputação. "Vejam! Haruno Sakura perdeu Itachi para uma ninguém, horrenda e brega!". Nunca! Tinha horror só de pensar nisso. _

_Para Sakura ficava cada vez mais dificil aguentar aquelas cenas. Itachi agora conversava bastante com Karin. Sakura foi acumulando ódio. E então, surgiram as fofocas. Hinata correu até a amiga para contar que o que Karin estava dizendo nas suas costas. E foi aí que ela estourou._

_- Sakura, Sakura! - gritou Hinata, correndo até a amiga na hora da saída. Elas só se encontravam na saída nas quartas, pois Hinata tinha aula de biologia enquanto Sakura tinha de história. _

_- O que é, Hina? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - ela perguntou preocupada, enquanto segurava o braço da amiga, que parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento. Quando a morena recuperou o fôlego, seus olhos cinzentos fitaram Sakura. _

_- Karin anda espalhando coisas sobre você pelo colégio. É uma fofoqueira filha da puta! Disse que você é uma vadia, que dá para todo mundo e que incluvise quer dar pro Itachi __**dela**__! Como assim, "dela"? E ainda disse que eu e Tenten somos suas cachorrinhas e que te seguimos para onde quer que você vá! Olha que absurdo? Eu tenho vontade de matar aquela vadia..._

_Sakura não deixou Hinata terminar. Ela agarrou a amiga e arrastou-a até onde Temari estava, conversando com Neji e Choji. Hinata olhou para a cara de Sakura, e sentiu medo da amiga pela primeira vez. Não gostaria de estar na pele de Karin, não mesmo..._

_- Temari! Preciso falar com você AGORA! É urgente. _

_- Ok, ok, calma! Meninos, só um minutinho. Já volto. - Temari se afastou e segui Sakura. As três pararam longe de todos e Sakura começou a lhe dizer o que havia acontecido. E aí chegou Tenten, que já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela já ouvira os comentários nos corredores. Temari ficou boquiaberta e depois, foi a vez de Tenten de falar._

_- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Essa idiota não vai sair ilesa dessa, não mesmo. Sakura, qual era o seu plano mesmo? - Sakura sorriu maliciosamente e se virou novamente para Temari._

_- Eu preciso de um garoto lindo. Muito lindo. Mais lindo do que Neji, Itachi... Qualquer um. Alguma de vocês conhece algum? _

_Elas ficaram caladas e pensativas. A própria Sakura tentava se lembrar de algum, mas não conseguia na hora. Ficaram longos minutos pensando, revirando a memória. Tenten pegou seu celular e viu sua lista de contatos, para ajudá-la a lembrar-se de alguem. Mas na maioria das vezes ela não conseguia se lembrar do rosto da pessoa. Até que Temari gritou um "ah!" e levantou o dedo indicador, como se acabasse de ter uma brilhante idéia. Sakura olhou para ela esperançosa._

_- E aí, alguem?_

_- Sim, sim... Tem um amigo meu. Ele é um gato! _

_Pronto. Estava armado. Tempos depois, Temari apresentou seu amigo a Sakura. Era loiro, com olhos pretos e profundos. Seu rosto era perfeito em todos os ângulos e sua boca parecia apetitosa. Sakura teve que se segurar, não ciraria vinculo algum com o garoto. A não ser uma amizade e um pagamento. Sim. Sakura pagou a ele para seduzir Karin, levá-la para a cama e tirar fotos. Se pudesse, gravaria também e foi o que ele fez. Quando o serviço estava feito, o menino sumiu do mapa e Sakura guardou as fotos e o video para a ocasião certa. _

_E então, quando Karin estava se divertindo com Itachi, Sakura chamou-a em uma sala e ficaram a sós. Sakura lhe mostrou as fotos e o video. Karin parecia horrorizada e começou a chorar, implorando para que ela queimasse aquilo._

_E foi o que Sakura prometeu, mas não cumpriu. Karin prometeu se afastar de Itachi, lhe dando uma desculpa para tal atitude. E aí, Sakura foi feliz com ele para o baile de formatura, onde se divertiu vendo Karin sofrer._

_A rosada contou sobre o plano para as amigas apenas quando elas perceberam a mudança brusca de Karin e Itachi. _

_- O que você fez, exatamente? - perguntou Hinata, sorrindo para ela. _

_- Umas fotinhas, um filminho..._

_- Não! - gritou Tenten, caindo na risada depois, acompanhada pela rosada e por Hinata. - Jura que você fez isso? Sakura você é cruel!_

_- Eu sei. Não me custou nada e garanto a vocês que não sinto remorso. Minha vida social está salva, graças ao bom Deus! Aquela imbecil nunca mais vai atravessar o meu caminho. E tem mais! Eu mandei ela desmentir tudo o que ela disse sobre nós e dizer que somos muito legais e compreensivas. E é claro, decentes! Hahahahaha!_

_Elas riram. E então, Temari se juntou a elas feliz, perguntando o motivo das risadas. Assim que Sakura terminou de contar o ocorrido, Temari não riu. Pelo contrário: levantou-se da mesa apavorada com a atitude de Sakura e começou a xingá-la de tudo quanto é coisa. A rosada ficou estática, sem entender porque a amiga a tratava daquela forma.E então, furiosa, levantou-se também._

_- Escuta aqui! Se continuar, você sabe que caminhou vai tomar... E vai ser igual ao daquela imunda da Karin! _

_Temari calou-se. Calou-se para sempre e passou a se tornar amiga de Karin. E foi assim que Temari também se tornou amiga de Karin e desde então, não se desgrudam mais. Uma dando apoio à outra._

Sakura voltou à realidade. Hinata e Tenten ainda olhavam para ela, assustadas, e esperando uma reação da amiga. Ela respirou fundo e tornou a guardar as fotos na caixa, junto com o video. Hinata suspirou aliviada e Tenten sentou-se, segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos.

- Eu realmente pensei que você fosse fazer isso...

- E eu ia. - ela disse, firme. - Eu ia. Mas acho que não vale a pena. Eu me lembrei da sujeira que fizemos... Não quero que isso torne a acontecer. Mas Hinata, Tenten, guardem minhas palavras. Se ela me der um _bom _motivo para fazer isso, eu vou fazer! Não tentem me impedir!

- Ok, quando ela realmente der um bom motivo. Mas só aí, entendeu Sakura? Não queremos nos meter em confusões agora. Por favor! Você nos matou agora...

- Ah, pelo amor. Vocês duas estão apavoradas demais. O que poderia acontecer? Só nós sabemos disso, e elas, é claro. Karin morre de medo. Apesar de ter mudado muito, ainda é aquela idiota de antes.

As três ficaram em silêncio. Sakura guardava suas caixas de volta ao fundo do armário, quando alguem bateu na porta. Hinata foi abrir e se deparou com seu irmão, Neji. Ele entrou subitamente e encarou Sakura.

- O que aconteceu? Karin de novo? - como ele sabia? - Não me olhe espantada. Lee me contou e eu suspeitei que tivesse sido isso. Então juntei 1+1 e percebi o que você estava pensando em fazer.

- C-Como? Do que está falando, Neji? Eu não poderia fazer nada, não é mesmo?

- Não finja que não sabe. Eu sempre fiquei calado, mas sei de tudo que armaram pra Karin no colegial. Mas não se preocupem, não contei a ninguém.

- Então como você descobriu? - gritou Hinata, assustada. - E-Eu nunca lhe contei sobre isso, nunca! Sakura, não pense que...

- Calma, Hinata. Eu sei que você não contou. Se contasse, arriscaria perder a confiança do seu irmão, certo? Então, nos diga Neji, como descobriu?

- Bom, depois de uns meses, bem depois da formatura, eu encontrei Temari e Karin. Fui me aproximar das duas para falar com elas, mas acabei ouvindo Karin falar sobre esse episódio. Desde então eu soube.

- Hm...

O silêncio ocupou o quarto novamente e desta vez, foi bem mais demorado do que antes. Sakura não sabia o que dizer a Neji, muito menos onde enfiar a cara. Mas sabia que ele já a conhecia a bastante tempo e sabia que ela havia mudado de verdade. Mesmo assim, era vergonhoso! Hinata não conseguia olhar nos olhos do irmão e Tenten sentia-se horrivel. O que Neji estava pensando dela agora? Ainda teria chances? Duvidava muito...

- Ok. Então vamos encerrar esse assunto por hoje, pode ser? O clima está pesado demais, gente... Não vamos nos desviar da nossa meta, ok? Nos formaremos e logo, logo, estaremos livres disso! - disse Sakura, quebrando o gelo. Mesmo assim, continuaram calados. - Ah, por favor! Não quero vê-los assim. Hinata, temos que preparar a comemoração do seu estágio, lembra?

Isso pareceu despertar a morena do transe e olhar para Sakura, com um brilho nos olhos acizentados e misteriosos. Tenten suspirou e levantou-se, ajeitando sua roupa e prendendo seu cabelo em um coque no alto da cabeça. Ela saiu do quarto sem dizer nada e fechou a porta. Neji foi atrás dela, deixando as duas meninas sozinhas.

- Será que eles estão chateados?

- Não sei. Provável... Sakura, não deviamos ter mexido nisso. Era pra ser _esquecido_! - ela disse a palavra "esquecido" em tom de agonia.

- Eu sei. Mas foi mais forte do que eu. Aquela ira que eu conheço tão bem, tomou conta de mim de novo. Foi como voltar ao colegial...

- Ok. Então tente não pensar mais nisso! Tenten deve estar um pouco abalada, mas logo falará com a gente de novo. Mas meu irmão, eu já não sei.

- Ele já sabe à muito tempo e nunca deixou de falar com a gente, Hina.

- É, é verdade. Mas agora, vendo você mexendo nas fotos, é diferente. Ele deve achar que você ainda pretender usar isso contra a Karin!

- Não! Ele não vai pensar isso de nós. Calma. Isso vai passar.

Dito e feito. Mas tarde, Tenten já voltara ao normal, assim como Neji. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee e Kiba estavam no quarto das meninas, bebendo Absolut com Monster e dividindo duas pizzas. Kiba era realmente engraçado. Sakura estava chorando de rir com o novo amigo. Ele se aproximara bastante dela e de Hinata principalmente. A rosada parou para observar os dois conversando e viu que eles formavam um bonito casal, se no futuro isso pudesse se tornar real.

E falando em casal... Seu celular tocou e ela atendeu prontamente, sem ao menos ver quem lhe ligava. A voz que soou do outro lado da linha a tirou do chão e ela esqueceu-se completamente de que estava em seu quarto, bebendo e conversando com seus amigos, para comemorar o estágio de Hinata.

- _Como foi seu dia hoje, sem mim? - _perguntou Naruto.

- Razoável - disse ela, sorrindo. - E o seu?

- _Razoável? Poxa... O meu foi péssimo! - _ele disse, brincando. Depois, Sakura pôde ouvir uma risada gostosa. - _Que barulheira é essa aí?_

- Ah, estamos dando uma festinha aqui no meu quarto! Adivinhe? Hinata ganhou um estágio na coca-cola!

- _S-Sério? Caramba, isso é demais! Passe o celular pra ela, por favor? Queria dar os parabéns! _

_- _Claro! - Sakura cutucou a amiga e lhe entregou o celular. Hinata olhou para o aparelho, um pouco desconfiada e colocou-o no ouvido.

- Alô? - perguntou ela.

- _Hinata, é Naruto. Parabéns pelo estágio! Você merece. Tenho certeza de que vai se sair bem lá! E vamos fazer uma comemoração aqui em casa um dia desses então, o que acha? Já que vocês fizeram uma festinha e nem me chamaram né..._

_- _Ah, obrigada, Na... - Sakura tapou sua boca, com os olhos arregalados antes que Hinata pudesse falar mais. Foi então que Hinata entendeu o recado. Não podia falar o nome de Naruto ali, afinal, não estavam só Rock Lee e elas. Havia Neji e Kiba também! A rosada esperou a amiga assentir, para ter certeza de que podia tirar a mão e Hinata o fez. - Obrigada, mesmo! Bom, se você quiser dar a festa, não me importo - ela riu.

- _Ótimo! Então que tal no sábado?_

- Perfeito. Quer que eu chame quem?

- _Você quem sabe, Hinata. A festa é toda sua! Bom, se você não se importa, pode passar para Sakura de novo? Ah, e quando tiver a lista de convidados, me ligue. É só pegar o numero com ela._

_- _Ok, Hugo. Beijos!

- _Hugo...? - _murmurou Naruto no telefone, e então, a voz de Sakura voltou. - _Quem é Hugo_?

- Você, oras! - Sakura riu. - Codinome.

- _Ah, sim! Tem mais gente aí, né?_

- Sim...

- _Ué, mas qual é o problema de dizer meu nome? Não gosta de falar comigo na frente dos seus amigos porquê? Se você está achando que eu ligo pra imprensa..._

_- _Eu confesso que achei isso fofo. Mas o problema não é você, _Hugo. _O problema sou eu... Tem garotas loucas por você em toda a cidade, e principalmente aqui na faculdade! Se você quiser que eu morra, eu falo seu nome e espalho pra todo mundo o que está acontecendo entre a gente.

- _É, bem pensado. Não tinha pensado por esse angulo, Sakura-chan. Então é melhor não dizer mesmo._

_- _Pois é.

Sakura viu pelo canto do olho que Lee a fitava, com uma cara não muito agradável e que, ao seu lado, Kiba mantinha os olhos em sua bunda. Não era muito fácil conviver com uma pessoa que tinha ciumes absurdos de você, e com outra que te tarava. Sakura revirou seus enormes olhos verdes em suas órbitas.

- _Então, podemos nos ver amanhã á tarde?_

_- _Não sei se vai dar. Eu vou estar muito ocupada durante uma semana. Kakashi-sensei passou um trabalho especial pra mim, por ter faltado na aula dele... Ah, sim! Isso me lembra de agradecer a você! - ela riu. A risada gostosa de Naruto ressoou no celular. - Mas se você conseguir invadir a faculdade e vir pra cá e me ajudar, não tem problema.

- _Missão fácil. Já fiz isso antes, lembra? Se não for te atrapalhar, Sakura-chan, é claro._

_- _Ótimo. Então pode vir, Hugo. Mas vem mesmo hein? Estou com saudades...

- _Eu também. Vou deixar você se divertir agora e eu vou tomar um banho pra ir me deitar. Hoje acordei muito cedo! _

- Porque?

- _Sasuke queria ir até a praia..._

- Hm, claro. Bom, então vai lá. Até amanhã, Hugo - ela disse, rindo novamente.

- _Até amanhã, Sakura-chan! Eu te amo. _

- Eu também te amo.

E assim ela desligou, voltando sua atenção para seus amigos, que a olhavam curiosos. Lee já sabia quem era e não precisou perguntar. Mas logo que Sakura olhou pra ele, deu um sorriso forçado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sakura preferiu fingir que não viu e depois pôde sentir o olhar de Kiba, fervendo de curiosidade. É claro que ele não se conteve.

- Quem era esse tal de Hugo? Nome estranho...

- Ah, um velho amigo meu, Kiba. Quase da família. Mas ele não é daqui do Japão, ele é da Espanha. Foi morar lá no ano retrasado.

- Hm... Entendi. Legal.

- É. Bom, alguém quer provar Absolute Peach? - Sakura gritou e ouviu um som de concordância, vindo dos amigos. Eram quase 2 horas da manhã quando todos foram embora, já alegres demais e foram dormir. Acordaram no dia seguinte mortos de cansaço, mas conseguiram assistir a todas as aulas. Sakura não estava gostando nada de pensar que teria que ficar no estúdio reservado que a faculdade tinha, para os alunos de moda criarem suas produções lá. Mas estava feliz porque iria ver Naruto naquela tarde. Então, depois que suas aulas terminaram, ela pegou sua bolsa e sua pasta e seguiu para a tal sala.

Quando chegou lá, enviou uma mensagem de texto para Naruto, explicando onde ela estaria e que chegasse rápido. A resposta chegou em cinco minutos e lhe deixou mais animada.

"Estou a caminho, Sakura-chan."

O loiro estacionou o carro na frente da Tokyo University, sabendo que estava sendo chamativo demais, mas não se preocupou. Não queria ocultar seu romance com Sakura. Então, vestiu o capuz do casaco por cima do boné e cobriu os olhos azuis chamativos com o seu óculos Rayban Wayfarer preto, tipico de uma celebridade. Caminhou rapidamente até ao estúdio e encontrou Sakura de costas, desenhando alguma coisa em um papel gigantesco e branco. Ele fechou a porta silenciosamente e ficou quieto, observando a sua amada de costas. Os movimentos que ela fazia com as mãos era tão delicados, que ele desejou ser aquele papel por alguns momentos.

Tirando o óculos e o boné, ele se aproximou dela.

- Oi, Sakura-chan!

- Ah, Naruto! - ela se levantou em um salto e o abraçou. Em seguida o loiro abriu um sorriso torto e tomou os lábios de Sakura, deixando-a sem ar. Quando ela deu conta, já estava encostada na parede, uma perna em volta da cintura de Naruto e suas mãos por baixo de sua camisa. As coisas esquentavam rápido demais entre eles. - Calminha! Vamos parar, senão vai ser bem dificil conseguir parar, não é? E eu tenho que fazer o trabalho.

- D-Desculpe, Sakura-chan... - disse Naruto, já sem fôlego. - E sobre o que é o seu trabalho?

- Bom, eu tenho que criar uma peça de roupa... Vai ser dificil, porque Kakashi-sensei só me deu uma semana para terminar o serviço. E eu ainda estou começando a desenhar. Depois tenho que passar do papel, para o tercido, costurar e fazer outras coisas. Isso leva mais do que uma semana, geralmente. Mas se eu ficar acordada até mais tarde, acho que consigo terminar a tempo.

- Nossa... Eles são muito rigorosos. - Sakura abafou uma risadinha. - O quê?

- Não são rigorosos, Naruto. A vida de um profissional de moda é corrida. Não têm descanço e a maioria dos estilistas famosos vivem de cafeína e macarrão instantâneo - ela riu novamente, baixando os olhos para o papel e voltando a desenhar. - Mas é um risco que eu estou disposta a correr. O problema é que...

- É que...?

- Bom, tendo uma vida corrida dessas, se tudo der certo na minha carreira, eu não vou ter tempo pra mais nada.

- C-Como assim? Você quer dizer... Que não vai ter mais tempo pra nós, é isso, Sakura-chan?

- Não! Não, não é isso, Naruto. Mas estou dizendo que talvez não tenha tempo para me dedicar a uma familia entende? Filhos e tal...

- Ah, claro. Que susto! Bom, mas digamos que também não gostaria de ter filhos muito cedo. Acho que devemos aproveitar antes - Sakura ficou sem reação quando Naruto disse isso. Ele estava falando dela? Tem certeza? Ele podia estar se referindo à sua futura esposa. Mas... Porque ele concordaria com ela, então? Vendo a cara da rosada, Naruto deu seu lindo sorriso torto.

- O que foi, Sakura-chan? Chocada demais ao me ver planejando o nosso futuro?

- _N-Nosso_ futuro?

- É. _Nosso._ Você realmente espera que eu me case com outra mulher? Nunca, Sakura-chan. Mas não prometo nada, por favor. Não estou pedindo você em casamento. Eu só... Só quero aproveitar bastante antes de me casar. Com você, é claro. E aproveitar você.

Com isso, Sakura se pendurou no pescoço de Naruto com um sorriso fofo que fez o loiro se deliciar com aquele momento. Em seguida, nem precisavam dizer nada. O beijo falou por eles, mais uma vez.

Sakura não podia se sentir mais feliz. Estaria tudo acontecendo realmente, ou era só sonho? Bom, se fosse, então ela preferia viver no sonho do que ter que voltar à realidade. Mas não precisava. Aquilo era _bem _real.


End file.
